Le charme de l'incertitude
by legitimedemence
Summary: C'est l'incertitude qui nous charme. Tout devient merveilleux dans la brume" Oscar Wilde. En ce qui les concerne, c'est tellement vrai. Hermione, inscrite à la faculté de médicomagie de Londres, retrouve son ennemi de toujours...fic post-Poudlard, HG/DM
1. I Retrouvailles

**CHAPITRE 1 – RETROUVAILLES.**

Hermione Granger était satisfaite. Son premier jour de cours à la faculté Londonienne de Médicomagie, située sur le chemin de traverse, s'était très bien passé. Elle repensa à la présentation que ses nouveaux professeurs avaient fait des études et aux quantités d'élèves qui l'entouraient dans l'amphithéâtre. Et dire qu'elle ne connaissait personne…

Hermione avait toujours mis toute sa volonté dans ses études. Elle était courageuse et volontaire. Elle voulait devenir Médicomage, elle le voulait vraiment. Aider les autres était sa raison d'être, son but ultime. Et pour cela, elle devait être séparée quelques temps de ses meilleurs amis.

Harry et Ron avaient choisi une voie très différente : ils voulaient depuis toujours être Aurors, et mettaient tout en œuvre pour y arriver. Leur école se trouvait à l'autre bout du Londres sorcier. Son cœur se serra un instant, ils lui manquaient déjà. Finies les soirées passées à faire leurs devoirs et discuter Quidditch dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Ils se verraient toujours, mais beaucoup plus rarement.

Depuis la mort de Voldemort, Harry était plus serein. Il vivait à fond sa relation avec la jeune Ginny Weasley. Il avait pris un appartement en colocation avec Neville Longdubat, Luna Lovegood et Lavande Brown en attendant que sa petite amie finisse ses études à Poudlard, puis il comptait bien s'installer avec elle.

Ron avait préféré rester au terrier, avec ses frères et ses parents. Il avait été blessé au cours de la bataille finale, et se remettait doucement. Physiquement, il allait désormais beaucoup mieux. Mais les traces et cicatrices qui ornaient son corps témoignaient de l'horreur de la guerre, et le maintenaient dans un état de dépression post-crise. Il s'était senti de plus en plus inutile après la bataille, Voldemort mort, Harry Potter héros libérateur, il ne parvenait pas à trouver sa place. Hermione et ses amis faisaient tout pour qu'il sorte de cet état léthargique néfaste, et leur thérapie « amitié » avait commencé à porter ses fruits. Puis la fin des vacances avait sonné, et chacun commençait de nouvelles études. Hermione avait un peu peur pour lui, il était son meilleur ami, peut-être même plus, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle refusait de le perdre.

Quant-à elle, Hermione n'avait pas eu envie de rester chez ses parents. Elle avait décidé de profiter de sa vie, de sa jeunesse. Elle avait opté pour un petit appartement en colocation avec deux amies d'enfance avec qui elle passait tous ses étés. Des amies moldues, au courant de sa condition de sorcière. Elles habitaient dans un quartier moldu situé à deux pas du chemin de traverse. Cela faisait du bien à Hermione, ses deux amies ne la connaissaient pas uniquement comme une « miss-je-sais-tout ». Certes, elles la savaient studieuse, mais elles la connaissaient également comme une jeune fille spontanée, détendue, souriante, et abordable.

Pour l'heure, elle était seule dans le grand amphi vide. Elle rêvassait en rangeant les papiers d'information et autres formulaires d'inscription à différents clubs d'étudiants dans son trieur. Elle avait, comme à Poudlard, été une des seules à prendre des notes et à poser des questions.

Son sac enfin bouclé, elle le mit à l'épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

*******

Drago Malefoy avait lui aussi commencé des études pour devenir médicomage. Enfin, s'était un moyen détourné pour étudier les potions. En réalité, il visait plus un poste de chercheur. Il aurait préféré pouvoir être Auror, mais à cause de son nom de famille et de ses exploits passés, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais été retenu aux tests psychologiques. Il avait décidé de ne même pas essayer et d'opter pour une voie radicalement différente. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas mangemort. Enfin, plus. Bien qu'il porte la marque, influence de Papa oblige jusqu'à l'adolescence, il avait renié son père et ses démons à la fin de la Septième année, quelques mois avant la grande bataille.

Il avait bien fait d'ailleurs. Quelques semaines de plus et ça aurait été trop tard…

Mc Gonagall l'avait « blanchi ». Il avait apporté à l'ordre des informations de première main, qui avaient beaucoup aidé Potter à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La raison de ce changement de camps avait été tenue secrète, ce qui laissait sceptiques la plupart des serviteurs du Bien. Ce retournement trop brusque et surtout non-expliqué n'avait convaincu personne. Les membres de l'ordre avaient été contraints d'accepter Drago mais ils ne l'intégraient ni dans les conseils, ni dans les missions. Ils le toléraient simplement.

Cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme. Il avait parfaitement conscience que sa situation ne paraissait pas crédible après 7 ans de coups bas, d'insultes et d'actes méprisables dont le dernier avait sans nul doute été le meurtre de Dumbledore et l'incursion des mangemorts à Poudlard.

Mais intrinsèquement, Drago avait changé. En baissant sa baguette devant le directeur en sixième année, et en se ralliant à l'ordre du Phénix en Septième année, il avait forcé le destin et fait tourner l'avantage. Tant pis pour eux si les autres ne s'en rendaient pas compte, et tant mieux pour lui.

Etre bon, c'est être en harmonie avec soi-même.  
Oscar Wilde

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Sa mère était morte, tuée par son mari alors qu'elle essayait de rejoindre son fils du « bon » côté. Quant à Lucius, il courrait toujours, discret et introuvable depuis la chute du Lord Noir.

Drago était désormais maitre de son destin. Il pouvait penser selon ses propres idées, organiser ses propres plans, réaliser ses propres désirs. Sa vie commençait enfin. Il voulait laisser tout le reste derrière, repartir de zéro.

Sans rien perdre de son orgueil ni de sa supériorité arrogante, il réfléchissait désormais à la stupidité de certains préceptes inculqués par son père à coups de doloris. Il ne reniait toutefois pas la totalité de son éducation. C'était un sang pur, il avait parfaitement conscience d'appartenir à l'élite de la société sorcière, et même si ses idées « politiques » divergeaient de celles de son paternel, il se considérait tout de même comme supérieur et intouchable.

Se détacher de Voldemort n'était pas synonyme d'acceptation des moldus, bien au contraire. Ces derniers, et les « sangs-de-bourbe », l'agaçaient toujours autant. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, sans même qu'il y réfléchisse consciemment, il les détestait. Ces êtres inférieurs selon lui polluaient la société sorcière. Il leur vouait une haine teintée d'indifférence.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, aucun moldu, même avec des pouvoirs magiques, n'avait jamais été un tant soi peu intéressant à ses yeux. Sauf Granger, pour l'intelligence, bien évidemment. L'exemple qui confirme la règle.

*******

Il aurait dû s'en douter. En voyant Granger dans l'amphi, à poser ses habituelles et agaçantes questions, il avait réalisé qu'il allait devoir passer ses 5 ans d'études avec une des personnes qui l'avaient le plus haï pendant sa scolarité. Elle connaissait tout de son ancienne vie, de cette période qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier.

Il avait subitement manqué d'air en l'apercevant concentrée comme s'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. La Miss-je-sais-tout n'avait presque pas changé, droite sur son siège, les sourcils froncés. Drago s'était maudit d'avoir choisi cette école. Il était sorti en trombe de l'amphi dès que la cloche avait retenti.

Il aspira un grand bol d'air, et s'adossa au mur de la fac, farfouillant dans les poches de sa cape à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes. Les moldus avaient tout de même réussi une ou deux inventions …

Brusquement, il se retrouva entouré par un groupe de jeunes sorcières hystériques, gloussant en cœur et lui décochant des sourires charmeurs. Malgré son nom quelque peu terni par les choix de son père et les méfaits de ses ex-fréquentations, Drago avait toujours énormément de succès auprès des demoiselles.

Merde. Il ne les avait pas entendues arriver.

-**Hey ! Drago Malefoy, c'est ça ?** Commença l'une d'elles, cherchant visiblement à entamer la conversation.

-**C'est bien ça.** Répondit-il d'un air indifférent.

-**Mes parents ont beaucoup parlé de toi. Parait que t'es un bon parti…** continua la deuxième en rejetant ses cheveux blonds derrière ses épaules dans un geste parfaitement étudié.

-**Ah.** Lâcha Drago.

Des sang-purs en mal de sensations, c'était bien sa veine. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait se retrouver enchainé à ces poules pour le reste de l'année. Pas moyen.

-**T'es fiancé ?** demanda une troisième, plaquant un air mutin sur son visage.

Question purement rhétorique, puisque rien de ce qui se passait d'important dans la vie des sang-purs, et donc de la famille Malefoy, n'échappait à l'inspection scrupuleuse des journaux à scandale. Si Drago avait été fiancé, tout le monde l'aurait su dans la semaine.

-**En fait non !** répondit-il dans un sourire.

Les filles gloussèrent de plus belle, conquises. C'était trop facile, Drago avait toujours aimé séduire, il avait ça dans le sang. Il était beau, bien élevé, attirant, magnétique, et il le savait. Son charme froid et ravageur ne laissait aucune chance à ses futures conquêtes. Elles tombaient toutes sans exception. Le jeune homme avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, il ne connaissait pas l'échec. Il consommait, jetait, puis recommençait. C'était ainsi.

-**Même pas une copine ?** Lâcha la première fille, une moue incrédule sur le visage.

Drago la regarda, morne, et réfléchit. Il était coincé. S'il répondait non, elles n'allaient pas le lâcher, et il avait vraiment envie de partir. Pas qu'il s'inquiète de devoir être impoli, il s'en fichait, mais les nouvelles vont vite, et un Malefoy sans copine, ça n'existe pas. Question d'honneur.

La demoiselle le savait, elle le regardait désormais avec intérêt, attendant sa réaction. Elle croyait avoir gagné, il avait le choix entre pas de copine, ce qui signifiait pour lui une certaine honte, et la quasi-obligation de passer du temps avec le groupe de filles, ou une copine, et là il avait intérêt à en trouver une vite fait.

Drago était célibataire depuis peu. Sa dernière histoire ne s'était pas bien finie. Son ex voulait l'épouser, fonder une famille. Stupides idées de sang-purs. Il n'y avait que le pouvoir et la pureté du sang qui comptait. A 20 ans, Drago avait plutôt envie de s'amuser, de commencer enfin à vivre.

Le jeune homme pesa le pour et le contre, passant mentalement en revue la liste des filles possibles. La plupart de ses conquêtes étaient déjà en couple, il ne pouvait donc décemment pas citer leurs noms sous peine de scandale. Surtout que même si un grand nombre d'entre elles aurait été d'accord pour tout quitter pour lui, il les jetait généralement comme des moins que rien au petit matin, acceptant plus que rarement de les revoir… le choix n'était donc pas énorme.

Quand aux autres, celles qui n'étaient pas encore passées par la case « lit manoir Malefoy », c'était parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas encore, ou alors qu'elles étaient trop moches pour lui … ou au sang trop impur, après tout, pas de salissure, restons propre.

Drago soupira. La question l'énervait, ces filles l'énervaient, sa situation l'énervait…

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il aurait aimé avoir quelques amis sur qui compter. Il souhaitait pouvoir donner un nom de fille au hasard, une simple copine qui l'aurait couvert sur le coup, sans poser de question. Mais non, un Malefoy n'a pas d'amis, seulement des relations enrichissantes pour sa renommée, son pouvoir ou sa fortune. Pas de fréquentation pour le plaisir, ne jamais se lier avec quelqu'un, devenir trop proche. Jamais.

La plupart des étudiants étaient partis. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione qui sortait. Elle marchait doucement, et avait l'air profondément plongée dans ses pensées.

_Allons-y_, se dit-il, _puisque je n'ai pas le choix … emmerdons un peu Granger !_

Il sourit d'un air charmeur au groupe de filles qui attendaient toujours avidement une réponse de sa part. Puis nonchalamment, il se redressa, jeta sa cigarette, et répondit en regardant la poseuse de question dans les yeux :

-**Oui, j'ai bien une copine. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup …**

Il fit quelques pas en direction d'Hermione, riant intérieurement en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, puis héla :

-**Gran … Hermione !! Ma chérie, enfin te voilà ! Je t'ai perdue de vue en sortant, tu en as mis du temps !**

Le temps qu'Hermione, estomaquée, se rende compte que Malefoy était en face d'elle, à la faculté de Médicomagie, et qu'il venait de l'appeler « ma chérie » il l'avait saisi par la taille et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser impérieux.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour réagir. Elle le saisi par les épaules pour l'éloigner d'elle, et s'apprêta à hurler son indignation lorsqu'elle aperçut son regard insistant, presque … suppliant. Alors, à la place, elle chuchota :

-**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à la fin ?**

Presque honteux, il lança un coup d'œil au groupe de filles restées contre le mur de la fac et lui expliqua :

-**J'ai un peu besoin de toi là… histoire qu'on me fiance pas avec une de ces connes …**

Hermione comprit en un éclair la situation. Ses yeux brillèrent de satisfaction. Elle réfréna un sourire carnassier, pris une grande inspiration en le regardant dans les yeux, puis hurla :

-**DRAGO MALEFOY !! COMMENT AS-TU OSE ME FAIRE CA ? A MOI ? C'EST INADMISSIBLE !**

Drago avait perdu le fil, il la fixait, hébété, attendant la suite

-**Mais, je …**

-**TAIS-TOI ! N'AGGRAVE PAS TON CAS PLUS QUE CA ! TU CROYAIS PEUT-ETRE QUE JE N'ALLAIS PAS M'EN RENDRE COMPTE ? TU SENS ENCORE SON ODEUR, TA CAPE EST ENDUITE DE SON PARFUM. JE NE SUPPORTERAI PAS CETTE SITUATION UNE SEULE MINUTE DE PLUS, J'ARRETE TOUT ! JE TE QUITTE, DRAGO MALEFOY, CONSIDERE-TOI COMME CELIBATAIRE DESORMAIS !!!**

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil, lui plaqua une claque sonore sur la joue et tourna les talons. Elle fit quelques pas puis transplana dans une rue isolée non loin de chez elle. Elle sourit puis éclata de rire, satisfaite de la vengeance qu'elle avait prise sur ce pervers abject. Ca lui ferait les pieds…


	2. II Contrecoups

**CHAPITRE 2 – CONTRECOUPS.**

Estomaqué, furieux, incrédule, Drago porta la main à sa joue. Elle avait osé le frapper, le quitter et le frapper ! Lui, Drago Malefoy, venait de se faire jeter par une sang-de-bourbe ! Il était vert. Cette petite garce allait lui payer ça.

C'est qu'elle cachait bien son jeu la Granger, entre le clin d'œil et la scène de jalousie, il n'aurait jamais cru ça d'elle. Pour lui, elle n'avait jamais rien été de plus qu'un rat de bibliothèque, une fille certes, mais pas de celles qu'on remarque, ni de celles qui sont capables d'humour et d'ironie. Or c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait. Non seulement son baiser ne l'avait pas laissé sans voix comme il s'y attendait, mais en plus elle avait rebondi infiniment plus rapidement que lui-même !

Et ce clin d'œil … il enrageait.

Drago réfréna ses envies de meurtre. Il transplana directement chez lui. Il s'était installé dans un grand appartement luxueux au dernier étage d'un immeuble d'une trentaine d'étages. Il avait une vue imprenable sur la majeure partie de Londres du haut de sa terrasse panoramique.

Il lui était impossible de continuer à vivre au Manoir Malefoy après la mort de sa mère. Tout ce qui avait trait de près ou de loin à son père lui donnait la nausée et le mettait dans une rage noire. Une colère sourde faisait battre ses tempes à chaque fois qu'il imaginait son paternel achever sa femme de sang froid, tandis qu'elle cherchait à lui échapper.

Dans une maison où il y a un cœur dur, n'y a-t-il pas toujours un vent glacé? Oscar Wilde.

Drago s'en voulait terriblement. Il aurait dû venir la chercher, être là pour elle, être là pour arrêter son père. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il aurait aimé pouvoir être Auror : il voulait courir après Lucius, le retrouver et le tuer de ses propres mains. Là seulement sa mère serait vengée, là seulement sa vie pourrait être sereine, là seulement il pourrait avancer…

Il repensa à Granger. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus. Il ne sortait pas avec elle, ne l'avait même jamais envisagé, et pourtant il se retrouvait comme un con à ressasser la scène du baiser et de la rupture. C'était la première fois que Drago se faisait plaquer ! Et il fallait que ce soit par elle ! Pourquoi donc cela l'atteignait-il autant ? Ils n'avaient jamais eu de relation, ils se haïssaient, mais pour une obscure raison, le jeune homme se sentait mal.

-**Je deviens cinglé…** Déduit-il a voix haute, avant de se diriger vers le bar et de se servir un verre de whisky pur feu. Il se laissa tomber sur le grand canapé en cuir noir qui trônait au milieu du salon et poussa un profond soupir. Puis il alluma une cigarette.

Il devait sortir le soir même. Une réunion entre anciens Serpentards était prévue à l'occasion de la rentrée. La rentrée … c'était le prétexte. Chacun savait pertinemment que toutes les discussions allaient plutôt tourner autour du devenir des sangs-purs dans cette nouvelle société sans Voldemort. C'était dur pour la plupart des grandes familles, et plus encore pour les jeunes qui avaient été marqués. Leurs noms étaient tombés en disgrâce, associés aux années de terreur et de guerre. Ils subissaient quotidiennement les regards haineux des autres sorciers. Se retrouver entre sang-purs de temps en temps faisait du bien tout le monde, ils avaient l'espace de quelques heures l'impression que rien n'avait changé, qu'ils étaient toujours maitres de leur monde, dirigeants, supérieurs …

Drago n'avait pas envie d'y aller. La seule personne qu'il avait envie de revoir était Blaise Zabini, son unique et meilleur ami. Contrairement au jeune blond, Blaise n'avait pas renié le Seigneur des ténèbres avant sa chute. Mais il n'avait pas non plus été marqué. Sa famille était plus prudente, plus effacée que celle de Drago. Il n'avait pas eu de mission à effectuer, pas de rites, pas de stages d'entrainement intensif à la torture des moldus, rien de tout ça. Blaise était contre la plupart des préceptes du Lord Noir, mais tant qu'on le laissait vivre tranquillement, il n'avait aucune raison de se détacher de sa protection. A sa mort, il lui avait suffi de relever sa manche pour prouver qu'il n'avait jamais été un membre actif des mangemorts.

Blaise était le seul à qui Drago pouvait parler un tant soi peu de ses conflits intérieurs. Le seul qui pouvait parfois déchiffrer l'air neutre et morne du jeune homme, le seul qui comprenait la mesure de ses problèmes.

*******

Hermione rentra chez elle de très bonne humeur. Même le vent et la grisaille du Londres du mois d'Octobre n'avait pas réussi à ôter le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Il devait être cinq heures de l'après-midi. Elle avait le temps de déposer ses affaires et de se changer avant de rejoindre Anna et Coralie dans le centre ville. Elles avaient prévu de se retrouver dehors, de boire un verre ou deux en compagnie d'autres amis, puis de rentrer dîner tranquillement à leur appartement, puisque tout le monde avait cours le lendemain. Elle se réjouissait d'avance à l'idée de leur raconter sa petite aventure.

Mais qu'est ce qui était passé par la tête de Malefoy ? Hermione repensa à son baiser, ma foi pas si désagréable. L'espace d'une seconde elle avait presque apprécié le contact de ses lèvres douces et exigeantes. Elle fronça les sourcils. Un sang-pur comme lui, s'abaisser à embrasser une fille de moldus comme elle, il devait être malade, ou alors il était tombé bien bas sur l'échelle de ses principes.

Hermione échangea ses habits de sorcière contre une simple robe noire à larges bretelles, agrémentée d'une jolie ceinture. Elle lâcha ses longs cheveux, les laissant libres sur ses épaules, se maquilla légèrement, après tout, on ne sait jamais sur qui on risque de tomber, puis enfila des bottes à talon confortables. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre, passa un épais manteau, attrapa son sac à main, et transplana dans un quartier jeune et branché du centre ville.

Ses deux amies l'attendaient déjà, discutant au coin d'une rue bondée. Il était 19 heures, les gens se pressaient pour attraper leur métro, retrouver leur famille, rentrer chez eux pour la soirée.

-**AAAH Mione, t'es superbe !** lança Anna, une grande blonde aux cheveux aussi ondulés que ceux d'Hermione. Celle-ci sourit et lui retourna le compliment.

-**Toi aussi Ann', comme toujours ! Woah, Cora en jupe ? Les grands esprits se rencontrent !**

Hermione fit un clin d'œil à son amie, qui lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. Hermione et Coralie se ressemblaient beaucoup par certains aspects. Elles aimaient toutes deux être naturelles, se maquillaient peu, passaient la plupart de leur temps en jean. Elles ne faisaient réellement d'efforts vestimentaires qu'en certaines occasions, ou lorsqu'elles en avaient vraiment envie.

Hermione prit chacune de ses amies par un bras, puis se dirigea d'un pas enthousiaste vers un bar chic et branché en chantonnant :

-**Même endroit que d'habitude je suppose ? Les garçons n'ont aucune originalité, je l'ai toujours dit ! Faites-moi penser à vous raconter ma première journée, il s'est passé un truc dingue ! Mais d'abord, au chaud ! J'ai besoin d'un remontant !**

Anna et Coralie ne se firent pas prier, et les trois complices entrèrent en devisant gaiement dans le bar où les attendaient déjà quatre ou cinq amis, attablés devant une boisson dans un coin isolé. L'atmosphère était joyeuse, les trois filles s'intégrèrent sans problème.

Hermione était heureuse, elle se sentait à l'aise dans cette ambiance de franche camaraderie. Elle retrouvait avec plaisir des amis qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis trop longtemps. Depuis avant la fin de la guerre, se souvint-elle. Elle avait peu à peu coupé tout lien avec le monde moldu au cours de sa septième année. A l'époque, elle ne savait pas si elle s'en sortirait lors de la bataille finale, et comme la plupart de ses amis ignoraient tout de ses pouvoirs et de la menace de Voldemort, elle avait préféré s'éloigner d'eux, comme pour les protéger de sa propre mort. Mais maintenant que le Seigneur des ténèbres était vaincu, elle ne trouvait plus aucune raison pour ne plus sortir avec eux, surtout qu'ils habitaient tous plus ou moins dans le même quartier depuis qu'Hermione avait déménagé.

La jeune fille commanda un verre et se laissa absorber par la conversation. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer une si belle occasion de rattraper le temps perdu avec ses amis de toujours.


	3. III Vieille rancoeur

**CHAPITRE 3 – UNE VIEILLE RANCOEUR.**

Drago décida finalement d'y aller. Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal de sortir un peu, et il était heureux de revoir Blaise.

Il s'habilla avec le plus grand soin, comme toujours. Un Malefoy se doit d'être impeccable, même pour une simple soirée entre amis. C'était au tour de Blaise de choisir le bar. Il avait opté pour un endroit chic mais chaleureux, avec une grande salle où le petit groupe de Serpentards pourrait parler en toute tranquillité.

Il retrouva ses « amis » devant le bar. Il fit une grimace de dégoût en apercevant Pansy Parkinson qui essayait d'attirer son attention en lui faisait de grands signes depuis le trottoir d'en face. Cette gourde n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Elle croyait naïvement qu'il comptait l'épouser, que ça prendrait juste plus de temps que prévu à cause de la disparition de Lucius Malefoy, qui avait planifié leur union des années auparavant.

Il ignora Pansy et salua froidement les autres membres du petit groupe. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Théodore Nott, Milicent Bulstrode et bien sûr Blaise Zabini. La bande habituelle. Les fidèles de Drago, qui restait incontestablement le prince des Serpentards. De tous ses camarades, il était celui qui avait essuyé le moins d'affronts et d'injures, sa froide prestance et son air conquérant continuait à le servir. Il dominait partout, et faisait tout pour que ça reste ainsi.

On a le droit de juger un homme à l'influence qu'il exerce sur ses amis.  
Oscar Wilde

Ils entrèrent dans le bar, et suivirent le serveur jusqu'à la table qui leur était réservée. La salle était déjà pleine de monde, la musique ambiante était sympathique, certains couples esquissaient quelques pas de danse. Drago apprécia le lieu. Les lumières tamisées instauraient une atmosphère intime et chaleureuse. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent des cocktails.

Suivit une discussion des plus inintéressantes du point de vue de Drago, qui compensa l'ennui par le tabac. Chacun se plaignait, y allait de son commentaire personnel, regrettait le « bon vieux temps ».

Mais personne n'était dupe, ce jeu ne servait qu'à conserver les apparences. La vérité était toute autre. Ils avaient peur, peur du nouveau, peur de se retrouver au même rang que n'importe quel sorcier d'origine moldue, peur de perdre cette suprématie si réconfortante. Autour de cette table, ne se trouvaient pas des malfaiteurs en puissance regrettant une époque sanguinaire, mais des jeunes égarés au milieu d'un monde en plein changement, coincés entre les principes étriqués de leurs parents et leur propre besoin de vivre leur vie.

Drago fut soudain tiré de ses réflexions par des cris de joie poussés à une table située à quelques mètres de la sienne. Une bande de jeunes, d'à peu près son âge, semblaient bien s'amuser. Visiblement, un défi venait d'être lancé car il aperçut un couple se lever sous les applaudissements du reste de la table et se diriger vers le centre de la salle. Le jeune homme, visiblement un habitué du bar, fit un signe au serveur, qui changea la musique et monta le son, sous les cris assourdissants du reste du groupe. Les premières notes d'une salsa retentirent dans le bar, et les deux jeunes gens se mirent à danser sensuellement, se cherchant et s'évitant au rythme de la musique.

Drago observa les deux danseurs. Le garçon n'était pas mauvais, mais c'est surtout la fille qui retint son attention. Elle faisait corps avec la musique, se laissant complètement porter. Elle dansait vraiment très bien. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver qui, et puis de toute façon son visage était presque entièrement caché par ses épaisses boucles brunes qui virevoltaient autour d'elle, au rythme de ses balancés.

-**ALLERR 'MIONEEEE !!!** cria une jeune fille assise à sa table.

Soudain, tout devint clair pour Drago. Un tilt retentit dans sa tête. Il était scotché, mi-furieux mi-admiratif. Quelle poisse, Granger deux fois dans la journée, ça faisait beaucoup. Il soupira bruyamment.

-**Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Draguichou ?** demanda Pansy en remarquant son air énervé. **Tu t'ennuies ? Tu veux danser peut-être ? **ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

_Pourquoi pas_, se dit Drago, _du moment qu'elle se tait_. Pansy dansait bien, il le savait. Elle avait reçu la même éducation que lui, et la danse était au programme depuis l'âge de 5 ans. Il avait bien envie de clouer le bec de ce crétin qui se la pétait avec Granger. Drago Malefoy aimait la compétition, il gagnait toujours, et la scène de la « rupture » avec Hermione lui avait laissé dans la bouche un amer goût d'échec dont il se serait volontiers passé.

-**Avec plaisir Pansy.** Lui répondit-il avec un demi-sourire. Il écrasa sa cigarette, se leva et lui tendit une main, qu'elle s'empressa d'attraper.

Le couple de Serpentards rejoignit le centre de la salle et commença à danser.

*******

Hermione s'amusait comme une folle. Thibault était l'un de ses meilleurs amis de quand elle allait encore à l'école « normale ». Ils n'avaient jamais perdu le contact, et passaient régulièrement du temps ensemble avec Coralie, Anna et quelques autres amis habituels. Elle adorait danser avec lui, elle se sentait légère, et surtout pas complexée. Hermione n'était pas exactement timide, mais elle avait besoin d'être en confiance pour se lâcher complètement. Et c'était le cas avec Thibault. Elle sourit à son ami qui la faisait tourner sur elle-même de plus en plus vite. Son regard dériva sur le reste de la salle, puis sur les autres danseurs.

Elle retint un hoquet de surprise en croisant le regard de Malefoy. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, l'air vaguement moqueur. Elle sentit une bouffée de colère l'assaillir. De quel droit ce serpent visqueux s'incrustait-il dans SA soirée ? Une gifle ne lui avait donc pas suffi ? S'il n'y avait que ça pour le faire disparaitre, elle se dévouerait pour lui en coller une deuxième …

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et identifia sa cavalière. Pansy Parkinson. Bon choix, pas très étonnant cela dit. Elle se demanda si ces deux là allaient enfin se marier. L'idée de voir Malefoy uni à Parkinson pour le restant de ses jours améliora brusquement son humeur. Ce crétin prétentieux allait en chier ! Elle sourit puis reporta son attention sur Thibault qui lui faisait faire des figures de plus en plus compliquées.

Drago se sentit frustré lorsqu'Hermione tourna le regard et le reposa sur son cavalier. C'était à lui de prendre l'air désintéressé et de détourner son regard méprisant le premier. Cette sang-de-bourbe commençait à prendre beaucoup trop ses aises à son goût. Une subite envie de lui clouer le bec le submergea. Il guida Pansy plus près du couple de danseur et fit en sorte qu'elle se cogne contre Hermione.

Pansy se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait bousculé, prête à crier son mécontentement. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnu Granger.

-**Hé ben alors Parkinson, on sait plus fermer la bouche ?** Commença Hermione, mordante. **Reste pas comme ça ma pauvre, on dirait presque que tu vas t'excuser et ça me fait mal pour toi. Tu dois pas avoir l'habitude.**

Pansy reprit ses esprits et répliqua aussi sec

-**La ferme sang-de-bourbe ! Et depuis quand une pauvre fille comme toi peut-elle se payer une soirée dans un bar à la mode ? T'as hérité de tes parents Granger ? Ils sont morts peut-être ? Quelle chance, ça en ferait deux de moins. **

-**Oh non ils sont pas morts, désolée de te décevoir. Par contre les tiens, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est tout comme. Tu m'en vois navrée.** Hermione savait qu'elle avait été ignoble. Mais à ce moment précis, elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Parkinson la cherchait, agissait comme si elle lui était supérieure. Mais tout avait changé, Hermione elle-même avait changé. **La fête est finie, Parkinson, réveille-toi. Ton cher maitre est mort, tes parents sont finis, ton nom est méprisé. T'as plus rien pour toi, tu te retrouve comme une conne, sans avenir, avec juste un peu d'argent et des idéaux dépassés. Ne te prétends plus jamais supérieure à moi, pauvre idiote, parce que tu n'es plus rien.**

Sur cette réplique cinglante, Hermione planta son regard noisette dans le gris des yeux de Drago Malefoy pendant quelques secondes, puis elle attrapa un Thibault hébété et qui n'avait rien compris par la main, et retourna s'assoir avec ses amis.

Pansy retourna également s'asseoir en fulminant. Cette sale sang-de-bourbe allait payer. Payer pour ce qu'elle avait dit, pour ses idées, pour ce que les gens comme elle avaient fait à sa famille. Furieuse, elle décida de partir de bonne heure. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Milicent l'accompagnèrent. Voir Granger avait refroidi tout le monde, ça rendait bien trop réel l'échec cuisant de leur culture du sang.

*******

Drago n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Il méditait les paroles des deux jeunes femmes. Granger l'avait soufflé une fois de plus. Tant de confiance en elle transparaissait de cette altercation, elle avait révélé en trois phrases une force impétueuse que jamais le jeune homme n'aurait soupçonné. Il devait se l'avouer, Granger avait changé, elle n'était plus la petite Miss-je-sais-tout timide et mal dans sa peau qu'il avait côtoyé à Poudlard.

Hermione Granger était désormais une jeune femme pleine de vie, de force, et de charme, il était obligé de le reconnaitre. Et il enviait son groupe d'amis et sa simplicité.

Blaise Zabini observait son ami en silence. Il avait reconnu Granger dès que Pansy l'avait bousculé. Etrangement, il nota que ni elle ni Drago n'avaient eu l'air vraiment surpris de se croiser là. Intrigué, il se promit d'essayer de tirer les vers du nez du blond cachotier dès qu'il aurait l'air un minimum abordable.

*******

Hermione était furieuse. Ce petit groupe de Serpentards à la con avait encore réussi à lui gâcher un bon moment. De retour à la table, elle n'expliqua presque rien, se contentant de grommeler qu'il s'agissait de vieux ennemis qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir un jour.

Seul Thibault fronça les sourcils, pas satisfait pour deux sous par son explication. Il avait ressenti chez Hermione plus de haine en l'espace de quelques secondes qu'en 10 ans d'amitié. Elle avait été méchante, violente, et il ne la connaissait pas comme ça. La brune de tout à l'heure avait dû lui mener la vie dure dans cette école lointaine où elle avait passé 7 ans. Il se promit de lui en toucher deux mots un autre jour, quand elle serait calmée.

De plus en plus de mystères entouraient la scolarité d'Hermione, et les insultes et allusions étranges qu'avaient faites les deux jeunes femmes au cours de leur dispute ne faisaient qu'attiser la curiosité de Thibault. Il saurait…

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt calmement pour tout le monde, chacun rentra chez soi de bonne heure. Il s'agissait d'être en forme pour les cours du lendemain matin !


	4. IV Leçon d'amitié

**CHAPITRE 4 – UNE LECON D'AMITIE.**

Une semaine entière s'était écoulée depuis l'incident du bar. Hermione et Drago s'étaient soigneusement évités et ne s'étaient pas revus à la fac.

Chacun était occupé de son côté, les cours étaient denses et il fallait réfléchir aux options à choisir pour le premier semestre, puis pour le second, remplir des fiches de candidature pour les « ateliers pratiques» dans les différents services et hôpitaux, en fonction de ses matières de prédilection etc. En bref, nos deux ennemis étaient débordés.

Hermione attendait l'arrivée du week-end avec impatience. Elle avait prévu de le passer au Terrier en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Elle avait hâte de retrouver ses meilleurs amis et de les entendre lui raconter le déroulement de leur première semaine à l'école d'Auror.

Le samedi matin, elle fourra rapidement des affaires dans un grand sac, le réduisit de façon à pouvoir le ranger dans sa cape de sorcière, puis transplana sur le seuil de la cuisine de la Maison Weasley.

Elle embrassa Molly avec enthousiasme. La mère de Ron avait l'air heureux de la voir. Elle était comme toujours affairée aux fourneaux, préparant le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le diner pour sa famille, toujours aussi nombreuse.

-**Bonjour ma petite Hermione, quel plaisir de te voir, comme toujours ! Veux-tu bien monter chercher Ron s'il te plait ? Voilà une heure que je l'appelle, cet idiot refuse de se lever ! Il va finir par me rendre dingue !**

Hermione sourit, elle savait à quel point il était difficile de faire lever Ronald Weasley, surtout le week-end !

-**Je m'en occupe Molly, j'ai l'habitude ! **

La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait aux étages en sautillant. A l'idée de se retrouver seule avec Ron dans sa chambre, elle sentit son cœur accélérer.

Ron lui plaisait depuis la première année. Ils avaient passé 7 ans à se tourner plus ou moins autour. Chacun avait eu des expériences et des relations de son côté, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se défaire de cette attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Hermione en avait pleinement conscience.

Ils étaient tous deux célibataires. Ron avait quitté Lavande Brown après la chute du Lord Noir, lorsqu'il avait commencé sa dépression, et elle-même s'était séparée de son dernier petit ami, Thomas, le cousin de Thibault, quelques temps avant la grande bataille.

En réfléchissant, il n'y avait presque plus d'obstacles entre eux. Peut-être le temps était-il venu de tenter leur chance ?

Hermione n'était pas sûre de la nature de ses sentiments pour le jeune Weasley. Certes elle l'adorait, elle l'aimait même, mais était-ce l'amour d'une femme pour l'homme qui partage sa vie ou plutôt celui qui lie un frère et sa sœur?

La meilleure façon de la savoir, se dit la jeune femme, c'est encore d'attendre et de voir ! J'aviserai en fonction de ses actes à lui…

-**Debout Marmotte !!!!** cria-t-elle en surgissant dans la chambre du rouquin, **il est déjà 10 heures, c'est l'heure de décoller de ton lit !!**

-**Mione ! Laisse-moi encore cinq minutes, juste cinq petites minutes, s'il te plait !** Ron lui fit une moue attendrissante puis replongea sa tête sous les couvertures

-**Pas moyen Ronald Weasley, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !** Hermione sauta sur le lit et entreprit de chatouiller son ami, qui se tortillait sous les draps pour échapper à ses assauts. Par malchance, le jeune homme était extrêmement sensible, et à peine Hermione eut-elle commencé à lui chatouiller les côtes au travers des couvertures qu'il se démena comme un diable pour lui échapper, la projetant au passage au bas du lit. Elle se cogna la tête contre la table de nuit en atterrissant, et poussa un cri de douleur.

Ron, immédiatement refroidi, se pencha vers le sol et plongea ses yeux inquiets et endormis dans les billes chocolat d'Hermione

-**Herm', ça va ? **interrogea-t-il. L'inquiétude et le remords étaient clairement audibles à son intonation, et la jeune fille lui pardonna aussitôt son geste brutal.

-**Mais oui ça va idiot ! J'en ai vu des pires avec toi ! **Bougonna-t-elle. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit rougir le rouquin jusqu'aux oreilles.

C'est le moment que choisit Harry pour débarquer dans la chambre.

-**Hey salut vous deux ! Bah je vois qu'on n'a pas attendu tonton Harry pour commencer la bataille de polochons !** A ces mots, il se saisit d'un des oreillers de Ron et lui écrasa dans la figure en éclatant de rire. Hermione se joignit à lui et Ron, une fois la surprise passée, répliqua de plus belle. S'en suivit une bataille mémorable de laquelle ils sortirent tous trois de bonne humeur, décidés à bien démarrer la journée.

***

La journée fut enrichissante. Les garçons firent à Hermione la description de leurs cours et de leurs professeurs, à grands renforts de gestes, de cris, et d'éclats de rire.

-**Heureusement, personne ne ressemble à Rogue**, avait rigolé Harry**, tu imagines, Mione, sinon ? Les cours seraient invivables… **

-**C'est sûr**, enchaina Ron, il grimaça en imaginant **Rogue en prof de défense magique**. **Par contre, on se sent un peu seuls au milieu de tous ces étudiants qui veulent devenir des super Aurors. Y'en a plus de la moitié qui sont même pas anglais, pour faire connaissance c'est difficile…**

Hermione soupira. **Pour moi aussi c'est dur, je vous rassure. Surtout qu'à la fac où je vais, la seule personne que je connais, c'est Malefoy… **

Ron et Harry eurent l'air choqué. **Malefoyyyy !** crièrent-ils en chœur, **mais depuis quand cet égoïste sans cœur veut-il aider les autres et sauver des vies ?**

Hermione répondit calmement qu'il ne deviendrait pas obligatoirement médicomage. D'autres débouchés existaient, notamment dans la recherche en potions, les soins aux créatures magiques, la botanique expérimentale, etc. les garçons eurent l'air rassuré qu'Hermione ait de grandes chances d'être très peu en classe avec la fouine, de par leurs choix de matières différents. Elle passa sous silence l'épisode de la gifle et du bar, les sentant assez tendus comme ça.

***

Comme avant la grande bataille, Ron était prévenant, attentif et attentionné. Hermione se sentait incroyablement bien en sa compagnie. Le jeune homme reprenait du poil de la bête, il était enfin sorti de sa dépression. Il faisait des projets avec ses amis, riant à leurs plaisanteries de bon cœur.

Le vrai Ronald Weasley se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Il trouvait Hermione de plus en plus merveilleuse, et se retint plus d'une fois de la serrer contre lui, ou de remettre derrière ses oreilles une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Il avait eu le temps de penser à elle sérieusement, et de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Il n'avait plus peur de s'avouer qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Lui avouer à elle, par contre, c'était une autre paire de manche… il décida d'attendre le moment opportun, pour ne pas la brusquer.

Hermione passait un très bon moment. Elle sentait le regard de Ron s'attarder sur elle de temps en temps et cela la rendait encore plus joyeuse. Elle avait envie qu'il la serre contre lui, mais se voyait mal lui demander de but en blanc… Alors elle se contentait de lui sourire en rougissant légèrement.

La journée passa très vite pour Harry Potter. Il était ravi de voir que Ron allait de mieux en mieux, et que la présence d'Hermione le faisait rayonner. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ces deux là étaient attirés l'un par l'autre depuis des années. _Peut-être le temps d'être ensemble est enfin arrivé pour eux ?_ Songea-t-il. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Harry avait trouvé l'amour en la personne de Ginny Weasley, et il avait vu ses deux meilleurs amis essuyer déception sur déception. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils avaient le droit d'être enfin heureux. _Ça serait génial que ça marche entre eux_, souhaita-t-il.

***

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à Ron. Elle tournait et retournait dans son lit à la recherche d'un sommeil qui ne venait pas. De guerre lasse, elle décida de se lever, et d'aller lui rendre visite.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre du rouquin, et s'approcha lentement de son lit. Il dormait paisiblement. Elle allait faire demi-tour et partir lorsqu'elle trébucha dans une pile de vêtements qui trainaient sur le sol. Elle poussa un juron qui réveilla Ron en sursaut. Il se précipita hors du lit, baguette levée. Il ne la reconnu qu'au dernier moment. Ses traits se détendirent nettement.

Il lui murmura doucement « **Est-ce que ça va ?** » Hermione hocha à peine la tête, le cerveau embué. Ron dû se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas vraiment car il se rapprocha d'elle.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva dans ses bras, son visage dangereusement proche du sien. Elle déglutit difficilement, fuyant son regard, puis se lança :

-**Ron, je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Si je devais être honnête, je t'avouerais que j'ai eu très envie de t'embrasser toute la journée, mais j'ai peur que ce soit une bêtise. Je voudrais savoir avant ce que toi tu en penses, ce dont tu as envie... **

Comme Ron restait muait, elle ajouta :  
-**Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait…**

Ron pris quelques secondes pour lui répondre. Lorsqu'il le fit, ce fut de façon calme et posée, la voix tremblant à peine, et le regard profondément ancré dans le sien :

-**Je t'aime Hermione, je pensais que tu le savais. Depuis toutes ces années où je m'intéresse à toi, j'étais persuadé que tu l'avais compris. Je voulais te dire, à ce propos, la fois où je … **La jeune femme le fit taire d'un baiser. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'autres explications, pas pour le moment. Elle était rassurée, Ron l'aimait depuis longtemps, et pour longtemps. Ses sentiments à elle n'étaient pas très clairs, mais il ne lui demanderait rien pour l'instant, elle le savait.

-**Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant. Juste pour cette nuit, s'il te plait, j'ai envie de rester dans tes bras.**

Ron ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui sourire. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Appuyé sur un coude, il la regardait. Il ne croyait pas à sa chance.

Hermione, que ce regard scrutateur mettait légèrement mal à l'aise l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa délicatement. Ron ne se fit pas prier, il se mit au dessus d'elle. Il parcourut son corps de ses mains fraiches, la faisant se courber de plaisir, puis remonta doucement sa chemise de nuit. Hermione caressait également son nouveau petit ami, le cerveau perdu dans une brume lointaine. Elle le sentit s'arrêter, la main proche de l'élastique de sa culotte. Il la regarda d'un air grave.

-**Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, on va vite, est-ce que … **il n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Hermione avait repris ses lèvres avec plus de fougue que précédemment et luttait pour lui enlever son pantalon de pyjama sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et l'aida. Une fois nus, ils firent l'amour doucement, lentement, savourant chacun des instants où ils découvraient enfin le corps de l'autre.

Beaucoup plus tard, juste avant de fermer les yeux, Ron blotti dans son dos, Hermione observa par la fenêtre la lune d'une blancheur éclatante se découper sur le ciel d'encre. Et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.


	5. V quotidien nouveau

**CHAPITRE 5 – UN QUOTIDIEN NOUVEAU.**

Hermione et Drago, de même que tous les autres étudiants de la faculté de Médicomagie, avaient fini de remplir les formulaires d'inscription aux groupes de travail, stages et compagnie. Les noms des membres de chaque groupe seraient affichés en début de semaine sur les grands panneaux d'information de la fac.

Lorsqu'Hermione alla vérifier sur les affiches qu'elle était bien dans les groupes qu'elle avait choisi, elle fut horrifiée de constater qu'elle allait se coltiner Malefoy dans 3 TD : potions de soins, potions de protection, et recherche en potions. Sauf qu'en regardant mieux les listes, elle se rendit compte que c'était les trois seules matières dans lesquelles il était inscrit. C'était clair, il voulait bosser dans le secteur des potions ...

Hermione, quant à elle, avait un total de 10 matières, ce qui lui faisait un emploi du temps plus que chargé. Elle nota avec désespoir que les heures où elle était prioritaire à la bibliothèque coïncidaient avec celle de la fouine. _Génial_, pensa-t-elle. _J'ai dû faire quelque chose de très mal, qui a beaucoup contrarié Merlin pour que je sois punie à ce point…_

C'est le moment que choisit Drago pour débarquer, son habituel air supérieur plaqué sur le visage, et sa cigarette au coin des lèvres.

-**Salut Grangie, je t'ai manqué ? **Hermione sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Pourquoi ce sale serpent se permettait-il toujours tout ?

-**Ah, Malefoy … à moi non, mais à toutes ces gourdes oui**, dit-elle en faisant un grand mouvement circulaire avec son bras, montrant les groupes de filles aux yeux gourmands fixés sur Drago. **Tu devrais rester avec tes admiratrices, et laisser tranquille les gens pas intéressés. **

Drago sourit et leva un sourcil d'un air moqueur. Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à bouger, Hermione crut bon d'ajouter

-**Ca voulait dire dégage Malefoy !**

**-T'as tes règles Grangie ? Ou tu t'es simplement levée du mauvais pied ? Sache que ça ne m'enchante pas non plus de devoir être dans les mêmes cours qu'une pauvre gourde hystérique !**

Les filles autour gloussèrent devant un Malefoy au sourire méprisant. Oh qu'elle le détestait… ce crétin prétentieux méritait qu'on lui rabatte le clapet.

-**Bah je préfère être sûre, juste au cas où tu sais, par exemple, t'aurais des velléités de m'embrasser sans raison, ou de me faire passer pour ta copine. M'enfin je dis ça, j'dis rien hein ! Heureuse de constater que t'es redevenu normal.**

-**Tu veux dire par là charmant et supérieur ? **Grimaça Drago, mécontent qu'elle balance en public cet égarement momentané. Et dire que sur le coup ça lui avait semblé être une super idée …

-**Je veux dire par là suffisant, con et arrogant. Mais t'as pas tort, c'est presque pareil ! Sur ce, sale fouine puante, au déplaisir.** Et elle disparut dans les couloirs de la fac, elle ne voulait pas se mettre en retard à cause d'un Malefoy. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

-**Quelle répartie Granger … tu m'étonneras toujours.** Drago se retenait de lui lancer une nouvelle pique qui l'aurait mis en position de faiblesse, il le savait. Il fallait qu'il ferme le clapet de cette sang-de-bourbe, sinon l'année allait vraiment être insupportable.

Il décida d'y réfléchir plus tard, pour l'heure il avait rendez-vous avec une étudiante de deuxième année très à son goût : dans le genre sang pur, taille mannequin, sans une once de cervelle, prête à tout pour passer par la case « lit de Drago Malefoy »… Encore une, une comme toute les autres. Et il alluma une cigarette, pour se donner du courage.

Tout à coup, Drago réalisa que ça pourrait être très amusant de faire redescendre cette chère Granger au même niveau que toutes les autres en la séduisant, puis en la jetant comme la moins que rien qu'elle était. Drago ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir au fait que peut-être Hermione pourrait-être intéressante, contrairement à ses conquêtes habituelles, ou un tant soit peu résistante à ses assauts.

Pour lui c'était tout vu, il n'avait qu'à être un peu gentil avec elle, lui faire un ou deux compliments, elle lui tomberait dans les bras, et voilà, affaire réglée. Ça allait être très simple pour lui, d'autant plus simple qu'il était avec elle dans trois TD et dans la plupart de ses heures « bibliothèque ».

*******

Hermione faillit arriver en retard en TD de potions de soins, elle s'était perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait à sa nouvelle relation avec Ron. Elle était heureuse d'être enfin avec lui, de savoir où elle en était, mais quelque chose, impossible de trouver quoi, l'empêchait d'être aussi insouciante qu'elle devrait.

_Tu réfléchis trop_, pensa-t-elle, _et c'est pas très bon !_ _Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste arrêter de gamberger et vivre ta vie d'étudiante normale hein _? Non mais franchement, quelle idée d'être aussi stressée par la vie. Voldemort était mort, les Mangemorts étaient pour la plupart retenus à Azkaban en attente d'un procès, Ron l'aimait, Harry était heureux, tous ses amis se portaient bien, que demander de plus ? _Je ne sais pas_, songea Hermione, _peut-être que c'est seulement que l'aventure et le suspense de toutes ces dernières années me manquent…_

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et se retrouva face à une classe d'une quarantaine de personnes. Visiblement, le cours avait déjà commencé. Elle rougit, gênée, bredouilla une excuse, et s'installa à la seule place vide, au deuxième rang … à la gauche de Drago Malefoy ! _Oh joie … _pleura intérieurement la jeune femme.

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard jusqu'à ce que le professeur reprenne

-**Donc, comme je le disais précédemment, dites bonjour à votre voisin de table.** Hermione coula un regard noir vers le jeune homme, qui lui rendit un regard inexpressif. **Bravo, vous venez de faire connaissance avec votre partenaire de cours et de stage pour le semestre. **

Drago laissa échapper un petit hoquet avant de se reprendre et de toiser Hermione avec mépris.

-**Tu me serviras au moins à quelque chose cette année. Je veux vraiment réussir dans cette matière, j'aurais pu tomber sur pire, niveau intelligence.**

Hermione se remit doucement de sa surprise et répliqua au Serpentard

-**Ouuuh, je peux déjà sentir mes effets néfastes sur ta petite personne, c'était un presque-compliment Malefoy, y'a du progrès !** Elle le regardait dans les yeux, un air de défi sur le visage.

Le semestre allait être une vraie partie de plaisir.

_Ouais_, songea Drago, _il va vraiment falloir la remettre à sa place avant qu'elle ne pourrisse ma réputation…_

*******

De retour chez elle, Hermione se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé du salon, sans même prendre le temps d'ôter son manteau ni ses chaussures. Anna et Coralie étaient déjà là.

-**Salut les filles !** lança la Griffondor. **Ma vie est palpitante**, grogna-t-elle.

-**Allez Mione, ce soir, tu nous racontes ! Tu n'y couperas pas cette fois ! On veut tout savoir ! Déjà c'est qui le mec et la nana du bar l'autre soir, et puis tu dois nous parler de ton week-end aussi !!** Commença Anna, surexcitée.

Hermione gémit et se prit la tête dans les mains. **Ouais, je dois vous parler de tout ça, et aussi d'autres choses ! Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin d'une douche ! **Et elle fila dans la salle de bain, laissant ses deux amies trépidantes de curiosité.

Après une bonne douche et un casse croûte rapide, Hermione s'enroula dans une couverture et se pelotonna dans le canapé. Ses amies la rejoignirent rapidement. Hermione ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle se lança :

-**Vous vous souvenez de mes meilleurs amis sorciers, Harry et Ron ?**

-**Oui, bien sûr, les fameux beaux gosses que tu nous caches depuis sept ans**, plaisanta Anna.

-**Hum**, fit Hermione, **Bah euu, ben, jesorsavecRon !** Elle avait dit ça d'une traite. Les deux filles eurent besoin de quelques secondes pour repasser la bande au ralenti et enregistrer l'information.

-**Mais c'est super !** s'exclama enfin Coralie ! **Je suis très contente pour toi Herm' ! Et maintenant, t'as plus aucune excuse pour ne pas nous le présenter ! **

-**Promis les filles, vous risquez de le croiser souvent.** Hermione sourit malicieusement.

-**Alors raconte, ce fameux Ronald dont tu nous parles depuis des années, il est comment ?** demanda Anna, avide de détails croustillants.

-**Comment ça « comment » ?** Hermione fit mine de ne pas comprendre, elle adorait faire enrager ses amies. Et elle détestait répondre à ce genre de questions.

-**Bah sexuellement quoi**, précisa cora, **vous l'avez fait bien sûr? C'était comment ?**

-**C'était bien, très doux, très tendre.**

-**Mieux qu'avec Thomas ?** Questionna malicieusement Anna.

-**Anna ! Je t'en prie ! ca ne te regarde pas !** Gronda Hermione. Depuis quand on comparait les performances sexuelles de ses ex avec celles de son petit ami actuel ? _Quelle inconvenance_, songea la jeune femme.

Anna et Cora firent semblant de bouder trois minutes.

-**Ok ok, **céda Hermione avec un sourire, **vous avez gagné ! C'était aussi bien qu'avec Thomas. Voilà, contentes ?**

-**Ha ha !** Triompha Anna, **ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas mieux !! Est ce qu'il …**

-**STOP !!** Coupa Hermione, mi-amusée mi-énervée contre son amie, **il est très bien ! T'en sauras pas plus !** Elle lui tira la langue, geste très mature qui les fit éclater de rire toutes les trois.

-**Ca fait du bien de rire**, soupira Hermione, **j'ai comme l'impression que ca ne va pas m'arriver tous les jours a la fac…**

-**Pourquoi ? Les sorciers ne sont pas drôles ?** Demanda innocemment Coralie.

-**Pas tous, malheureusement. Et ce fameux mec du bar de l'autre soir …**

-**Canon, soit dit en passant**, coupa Anna. Elle rajouta innocemment « **Quoi ? C'est vrai …** » en réponse au regard noir d'Hermione

-**Ce fameux mec, donc**, continua la jeune fille, **se trouve être le crétin dont je vous ai fait l'éloge pendant tant d'années. Le célèbre Drago Malefoy.**

-**Celui qui vous a persécuté dans ton école, toi et tes amis, mais qui a changé de camps l'an dernier, avant la bataille contre je-ne-sais-qui, c'est bien ca ?** Hermione acquiesça. **Hé ben quoi ? **Voulut savoir Coralie

-**Bah non seulement il est avec moi en TD ET en stage, mais en plus ce mollusque stupide m'a embrassé l'autre jour… **Hermione était furieuse, et troublée, dans une moindre mesure, en repensant à « l'incident » de la rentrée.

-**Pardon ? C'est un peu tôt pour tromper Ron non ?** Tenta Anna

Nouveau regard noir. Cora pouffa, Hermione grogna.

-**Je plaisante !** Crut bon d'ajouter la jeune fille.

*******

Plus tard, bien au chaud dans son lit, Hermione ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle repensait à Malefoy et à ses attitudes détestables. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver … il fallait toujours qu'il trouve tous les moyens pour lui pourrir la vie. Elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement ras le bol.

-**Tromper Ron**, murmura-t-elle. **Non mais ça va pas …** l'idée même lui semblait incongrue, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, alors avec Malefoy ! Elle rit toute seule à l'idée. Ce crétin allait regretter son envie de la persécuter. Elle décida qu'elle ne se laisserait plus jamais faire par ce bellâtre de pacotille.


	6. VI Un binome dur à gérer

**CHAPITRE 6 – UN BINOME DUR A GERER.**

Hermione fit son possible, malgré Malefoy, pour profiter de ses cours. Il avait beau être là en permanence pour lui pourrir la vie, elle tenait à ses études et comptait bien les réussir, avec ou sans persécution. On ne distrait pas Hermione Granger si facilement.

Sa relation avec Ron évoluait doucement. Hermione laissait faire les choses, elle tentait de garder la tête froide, quelque peu paniquée de ne pas être sûre de ses sentiments pour lui.

**POV RON**

Tout va bien. La vie est parfaite, MA vie est parfaite. Après cette dépression, je vis dans un bonheur total. Je sors enfin avec Hermione, il était temps. Je flotte sur un petit nuage dès que je la vois, ça parait romantique dit comme ça. Ca l'est encore plus en réalité. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire que je l'aime une bonne centaine de fois par semaine, c'est ridicule, je sais.

Pour compenser, elle ne me le dit jamais.

Je crois que tout ça lui fait peur. Elle m'aime, elle m'aime forcément, mais elle ne parvient pas à le voir, je le sais, je le sens. Un jour ça viendra. Je serai patient. Je l'attends depuis mes onze ans, je ne suis plus à quelques semaines près, si? Hermione est faite pour moi, c'est celle qu'il me faut et elle est enfin avec moi, à moi.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

**POV HERMIONE**

_Je vais le tuer. Cet abruti va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances s'il se retourne encore une fois pour mater les poules qui gloussent derrière nous._

_Je m'occupe seule de la potion depuis le début du cours. La blondasse drague, fait du charme, égal à lui-même. S'il n'y avait que ça … mais non, en plus d'être parfaitement horripilant avec ses sourires pseudo-charmants, il jette de temps en temps un ingrédient au hasard dans la potion, histoire de dire qu'il est doué, et qu'il s'intéresse. Non mais franchement … je vais le couper en rondelles et le mettre dans le chaudron, ça va me détendre._

-**Malefoy, par pitié, drague ce que tu veux, mais cesse de tenter de faire cette potion ! J'ai pas envie de sauter parce que Môssieur est en manque et ne se concentre pas !**

-**Jalouse Granger ?** demanda Malefoy, avec son petit air supérieur si horripilant. _Si j'avais les ongles longs, je me ferais un plaisir de défigurer sa tête de playboy ! Un blond avec des crevasses plein le visage, c'est beaucoup moins sexy …_ **Parce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, peut-être, si tu te sens trop seule … **il s'approchait dangereusement. _OLA, faut faire quelque chose là Hermione !_

-**Ta gueule la fouine ! Je te demande pas ton avis, tu choisis entre la potion et la pétasse de derrière. Décide toi, et vite. J'ai pas toute la journée.**

_Malefoy me regarda, les yeux plein de haine, je crois que s'il n'y avait pas eu les autres élèves, il m'aurait lancé un sortilège impardonnable. Merci les greluches …_

-**Sois pas si mauvaise, ça ne te va pas.** Lâcha-t-il finalement. _Et voilà, en une phrase il avait gagné. J'étais scotchée, incapable de prononcer un mot. Et cet idiot, pas si idiot que ça, j'étais bien obligée de l'avouer, avait bien compris son pouvoir. _Il ricana méchamment.**Le sarcasme, ma chère Grangie, ça se travaille. **

Sur cette réplique cinglante, il se retourna vers le rang de derrière et passa le reste du cours à draguer les guenons qui s'y trouvaient_. Il ne se tourna pas une seule fois vers moi ou le chaudron, et j'en remerciais sincèrement Merlin._

*******

De retour à l'appartement, Hermione eut la surprise de voir que Ron était là, assis sur le canapé, discutant activement avec Anna et Coralie. En l'apercevant, il bondit du canapé pour l'embrasser et la serrer contre lui.

-**Ron … tu m'étouffe !** murmura la jeune femme. Elle se sentait envahie. Pas que voir Ron ne lui fasse pas plaisir, mais elle avait passé une très mauvaise journée et ne se sentait pas d'humeur à l'écouter lui déclarer sa flamme toute la soirée.

Ron s'éloigna d'elle à regret, la prit par la main et l'assit sur ses genoux, sur le canapé.

-**Alors, ta journée ma chérie ?**

Hermione grimaça. « _Ma chérie_ », berk… Elle ne savait pas Ron si sentimental. Elle se souvient qu'il appelait aussi Lavande comme ça, l'année précédente, et ça la mit mal à l'aise.

-**Pourrie. Tu veux connaitre la meilleure ?** répondit-elle

Ron fronça les sourcils devant la mine de sa petite amie. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

-**Figure-toi que ce Malefoy de malheur est mon « partenaire » de potions ET de stage, et ce pour le semestre entier.**

Ron manqua de s'étrangler « **QUOIII ???? Mais … enfin …. Tu peux pas changer de binôme ?** »

-**Non, impossible. J'ai demandé au professeur qui a fait les groupes mais puisque le travail a bien commencé et qu'il a déjà mis quelques notes, il refuse de séparer les couples.**

Au mot couple, Ron fit une moue dégoutée.  
-**Je ne veux pas que tu fréquente ce serpent, c'est hors de question. Change de cours.**

-**Pardon ?** fit Hermione, incrédule. Elle quitta les genoux de Ron et se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. **Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Ron, si j'ai choisi ce TD, c'est parce que je veux vraiment suivre cet enseignement, et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas la fouine, ni même toi, qui me ferez changer d'avis. **

Ron vit bien qu'il était en train de la mettre en colère. Ce n'était pas le bon plan. Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-**Excuse-moi Mione, c'est juste que l'idée de te savoir avec Malefoy tous les jours … ça me rend malade.**

Hermione se radoucit. Elle lui sourit  
-**Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Si jamais j'ai le moindre problème, je te promets de venir t'en parler, d'accord ? **Mentit-elle.

Elle n'allait quand même pas raconter chacun des bas coups de Malefoy à Ron ? A commencer par la scène du « baiser » du premier jour ! Il voudrait lui arracher les yeux, mais elle n'était pas sûre que son petit ami sorte vainqueur d'un combat sorcier, ni même à la moldue. Il fallait bien avouer que la fouine avait plutôt pris des muscles et des centimètres ces dernières années…

Ron eut l'air un peu rassuré. « **D'accord** »

-**J'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle**, annonça Hermione. **La fac organise une réception pour la rentrée, en l'honneur des Première Année. Tu m'accompagnes ??**

Ron se leva à son tour et la serra dans ses bras.  
-**Evidemment**, murmura-t-il, **je t'accompagnerais au bout du monde s'il le fallait. **

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

*******

Au même moment, Drago était chez lui, avachi dans son canapé de cuir noir, une cigarette dans une main et un verre de whisky pur feu dans l'autre. Il discutait avec Blaise.

-**Et c'était quoi cette histoire avec Granger l'autre soir ?** demanda le jeune métis.

-**Bof, rien de bien intéressant. Cette sang de bourbe est dans mes cours, on est censé bosser ensemble… **Marmonna Drago.

L'homme est moins lui-même quand il est sincère, donnez-lui un masque et il dira la vérité.  
Oscar Wilde

-**Drago, pas à moi, je t'en prie ! « Sang de bourbe » ? Ce n'est plus un terme que tu utilises en privé, cesses de faire semblant. Que tu l'emploies devant elle, ou devant les autres Serpentards, passe encore, si tu y tiens vraiment, mais pas devant moi, je te connais trop pour savoir que tu n'es plus si borné.**

Drago bascula sa tête vers l'arrière, se reposant sur le dossier du canapé.  
-**Ouais … si tu le dis.**

-**T'as pas semblé surpris de la voir au bar, tu savais qu'elle serait là ?**

-**Non, je n'en savais rien. Sinon, on aurait changé de bar ! Mais je l'ai vu quand je dansais avec Pansy…**

-**Et tu as décidé de la bousculer**, termina Blaise.

-**Non ! … Enfin, si …** Drago ébouriffa ses cheveux un peu plus. **Elle me perturbe. Je sais que j'ai changé, que je n'ai plus les mêmes idées racistes et étriquées qu'avant. Mais il me reste un minimum de mon éducation, et très honnêtement, les moldus, je les hais. Mais elle, je sais pas, elle renverse toutes mes théories sur eux, et c'est inacceptable.**

Blaise sourit.  
-**Elle te plait la Granger ?** demanda-t-il, malicieux. **C'est qu'elle a bien changé depuis l'an dernier hein ? Elle a pris pas mal d'assurance … et de style aussi.**

Drago regarda son ami dans les yeux.

-**Non, elle ne me plait pas. Pas dans le sens où je la trouve jolie et où j'ai envie de trainer avec elle du moins. Mais je sais pas, elle me fascine… Elle représente à elle seule la contradiction de tous mes idéaux de gosse, et ça c'est dur de vivre avec. Surtout quand je suis obligé de la côtoyer tous les jours…**

Rien n'est jamais tout à fait vrai.  
Oscar Wilde

-**Tu comptes faire quoi ?**

-**J'en sais rien… lui pourrir la vie pour la punir de me faire gamberger comme ça j'imagine…**

-**Ca ne pourra pas être pire que ce que tu lui as fait subir pendant sept ans… de ce qu'ON lui a fait subir … **murmura Blaise. Le souvenir de toutes ces années où il avait persécuté des enfants de moldus pour ne pas être repéré par le Seigneur des ténèbres avait un goût amer dans sa bouche.

-**Ouais, elle a l'habitude. Mais là les raisons sont différentes. Je n'agis plus pour que mon … père soit fier de moi.** Il déglutit, rien que le fait de prononcer le mot « père » le plongeait dans une tristesse et une rage sans nom. **C'est pour ma santé mentale. Cette fille ne DOIT pas devenir une fille « normale ». Elle est et restera Granger, le rat de bibliothèque que je méprise. **

**-Tu parles comme un mec à qui elle plait. **Nota Blaise.** Tout ce que tu essayes de faire, c'est de te protéger. Cette fille est différente de toutes les autres, tu le sais parfaitement, et c'est ce qui t'attires en elle. **

Drago ne répondit pas. Blaise avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de vouloir Hermione Granger… il avait une réputation à tenir, un nom de famille à blanchir complètement, une image à construire.

_Si,_ pensa-t-il finalement_, il y a une situation dans laquelle je peux me permettre d'avoir envie d'elle … si je la considère comme une proie. C'est un défi, une manière de la rabaisser encore un peu plus, de me prouver et de LUI prouver qu'elle n'est en rien supérieure aux autres … de la briser. _

_A nous deux, Granger … Il est grand temps que cette fascination cesse._


	7. VII révélations

**CHAPITRE 7 – REVELATIONS.**

Hermione soupira en sortant de la fac. Elle avait encore passé une journée très étrange. Malefoy ne faisait pas d'efforts pour être agréable, ni gentil, ni galant, ni rien, mais il faisait exprès de la toucher, de la frôler… elle trouvait cela très étrange. Ce n'était pas le genre de Malefoy de se coller à une sang de bourbe…

_Habituellement, soit il fait du charme à une fille pour la mettre dans son lit, et là il sort le grand jeu, soit il traite les femmes comme des inférieures_, se dit la jeune fille, _et ce que je vis depuis une semaine n'a rien, mais alors rien à voir avec aucune des deux options … c'est inquiétant, cette fouine sournoise prépare forcément un mauvais coup. _Hermione se promit d'être prudente. _Pas question d'être comme toutes ces gourdes … _

*******

Hermione transplana rapidement chez elle, elle avait rendez-vous avec Thibault. Ron ne pouvait pas passer la soirée avec elle pour une fois, il avait pris beaucoup trop de retard dans ses devoirs, et Harry lui accordait sa soirée pour l'aider à rattraper. _OUF_ avait soupiré intérieurement la jeune femme à l'annonce de la nouvelle, c'était la première soirée en plus d'un mois de relation qu'elle pouvait prendre pour elle.

Elle en avait profité pour inviter Thibault. Son regard quand elle parlait de ses études et de sa vie loin de Londres était de plus en plus suspicieux, et il valait mieux prévenir que guérir … elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à lancer un sort d'oubliette sur l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Arrivée chez elle, elle remarqua que les filles n'étaient pas à la maison. Elles étaient sorties pour la soirée, disait une note collée sur le réfrigérateur. Elle leur en fut reconnaissante. Ses colocataires savaient la soirée qui attendait leur amie pour avoir vécu la même quelques années plus tôt.

*******

_**Toc toc toc**_

-**Salut Thibault !** _Prend un air naturel Hermione, ce que tu as à lui annoncer est déjà assez difficile comme ça, ne le stresse pas en plus …_

-**Bonsoir Herm', ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici !** Il entra, fit la bise à la jeune femme, posa son manteau dans l'entrée et regarda autour de lui. **Vous avez refait la déco ?**

-**Oui, quand j'ai emménagé ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

-**Avec plaisir, un truc sans alcool si tu as, je conduis.** Il lui fit un clin d'œil amical, histoire de la détendre. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise.

Hermione servit un verre de grenadine à Thibault, et alla s'assoir en face de lui sur le canapé.

-**Bon, une dure soirée nous attend.** Elle lui fit un timide sourire.

-**Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. **S'inquiéta son ami

-**Je vais bien, je t'assure. C'est juste que j'ai quelques trucs à te dire, sur lesquels tu te pose des questions, et c'est pas facile à annoncer.** Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et tortilla ses mains.

-**Euh…** Thibault commençait à appréhender un peu. **Le mieux c'est que tu balances tout maintenant, au moins ce sera fait ! Allez vas-y, shoot !**

-**ok.** Hermione prit une grande inspiration, puis lâcha en un souffle : **je suis une sorcière.**

Quelques secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles personne ne parla. Thibault avait pris un air incrédule, comme s'il hésitait à appeler le Samu, et Hermione regardait le sol, attendant nerveusement une réaction de sa part.

-**Montre-moi.** Finit-il par demander.

-**Alors, tu me crois ?** S'étonna la jeune femme.

-**Non, mais je te croirai peut-être dans 5 minutes…** répondit-il prudemment.

Hermione sourit. C'était un bon début. Elle se leva et alla chercher sa baguette sous le regard dubitatif de son ami. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui montra son bout de bois.

-**Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un branchage ?** demanda Thibault. Hermione eut un petit rire

-**Pas seulement. C'est une baguette magique ! Regarde.** Elle murmura une formule et fit un petit mouvement du poignet. Aussitôt, leurs deux verres vides disparurent et furent remplacés par deux verres pleins.

Thibault cherchait le « truc », comme dans les spectacles de magie moldue. **Encore, s'il te plait**, demanda-t-il.

Hermione dirigea sa baguette vers ses cheveux et prononça un sort de lissage. Thibault, ébahi, avança sa main pour caresser la chevelure de la jeune femme. Elle sourit encore et fit apparaitre deux bougies et un gros livre sur la table basse.

-**Ok … je crois que ça suffit.** Murmura Thibault**. Je te crois, maintenant, explique moi…**

Et Hermione lui expliqua tout, depuis la lettre de Dumbledore le jour de ses onze ans jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort, en passant par les Horcruxes, son amitié avec Harry et Ron, son histoire avec Ron, les idéaux des sangs-purs… Pour justifier un peu ses dires et lui montrer à quoi ressemblait son école, elle ouvrit le vieux livre qu'elle avait fait apparaitre avant de commencer son récit.

« **L'Histoire de Poudlard** » avait lu Thibault d'une voix étonnée.** Alors c'est là que tu as passé les 7 dernières années.** Le jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, il s'était contenté d'écouter le récit de l'ancienne Gryffondor, l'interrompant de temps à autre pour réclamer une précision ou une explication.

-**Qui d'autre est au courant ?** Demanda-t-il finalement.

-**Seulement Anna et Cora, c'était difficile de passer nos vacances ensemble et de ne pas être capable de parler du programme scolaire ! Je suis une miss-je-sais-tout, souviens toi ! Et puis, on s'était promis de tout se dire, alors le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre, je leur ai immédiatement montrée. Je l'ai caché à tous les autres.**

Thibault garda le silence quelques instants. Il était partagé entre le plaisir d'être dans la confidence et l'envie de bouder pour ne pas y avoir été avant. Finalement, la joie prit le dessus, et il serra Hermione dans ses bras.

La jeune femme soupira de contentement. **J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne comprennes pas et que tu me rejettes … **murmura-t-elle.

Thibault prit alors conscience de la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione. Elle n'était nulle part complètement chez elle : rejetée par les sangs-purs de son monde de sorciers, mais si différente de tous dans le monde « normal ». Il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire « moldu » pour le moment.

-**Au moins, maintenant, tu as un vrai ami de plus. Tu pourras tout me dire dorénavant, d'accord ?**

Hermione allait répondre lorsqu'elle entendit un Plop sonore. Elle vit apparaitre Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur au milieu de son salon. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent. Elle s'écarta de Thibault qui avait resserré son emprise sur elle dans un geste protecteur en entendant le bruit. Hermione se leva du canapé et se plaça devant Drago.

-**Trompé de maison, Malefoy ? **Elle avait l'air vraiment furieuse.

-**Aucun risque. Du calme Grangie, je venais juste pour un devoir.** Il avait répondu calmement, de son habituelle voix trainante. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes, et s'apprêtait à en allumer une lorsqu'elle disparu, de même que le reste du paquet.

-**Va te pourrir les poumons ailleurs que chez moi la fouine, je ne supporte pas la fumée. Quant au boulot, on a divisé équitablement le travail, j'ai rien à te dire. Tu fais ta partie, je fais la mienne, on se verra à la fac pour la mise en commun. Ne t'invite plus chez moi. **

-**Allons Granger, c'est parce que t'es avec ton petit copain que tu te permets d'être si désagréable ? Quel manque d'éducation.** Et il tendit la main à Thibault qui s'était rapproché d'Hermione. **« Drago Malefoy, enchanté »**

Hermione attendit que Thibault ait serré la main de son ennemi avant de sourire.

-**Hé baaa mon petit Malefoy, tu t'invite chez une sang-de-bourbe, tu serres poliment la main d'un moldu, qu'est-ce-que tu changes ! **

Drago pâlit. En voyant que le copain de Granger n'avait pas réagit plus que ça à son arrivée, il avait bêtement présumé qu'il était sorcier. _Ca y est, je me souviens où je l'ai vu, c'est le mec qui dansait avec Granger dans le bar l'autre soir._

-**Bien,** termina Hermione, **puisque les présentations sont faites, pourrais-tu dégager s'il te plait, j'aimerais bien terminer la soirée avec mon ami.** Elle commençait à vraiment s'énerver.

Les deux ennemis ne se quittaient pas des yeux, chacun tentant de tuer l'autre par la seule force de son regard. Puis Hermione baissa les yeux, lasse de se battre à longueur de journée contre lui, même chez elle, elle n'était pas tranquille.

Thibault, qui comprenait de mieux en mieux ce qui se passait, vint au secours de la jeune femme.

-**Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu nous laisses, maintenant. Vous vous verrez en cours.** Il prit la jeune femme qui avait l'air de plus en plus fatigué par les épaules et la força à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il agissait comme si Malefoy n'était plus dans la pièce, et Hermione ne semblait même plus le voir.

Il vit le moldu déposer délicatement une couverture sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme qui s'enroula dedans et bascula la tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux fermés.

-**Merci Thibault**, soupira-t-elle d'une voix lasse, **tu es un vrai ami.**

Malefoy regardait la scène, calé contre un mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se sentit étrangement mal en voyant la jeune fille si fragile. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'elle serait avec un homme, ni même avec une fille ! Lui avait tellement l'habitude d'être seul chez lui…

Jetant un dernier regard à Hermione, il transplana dans son grand appartement.

Elle est comme une colombe qui s'est égarée... Elle est comme un narcisse agité du vent... Elle ressemble à une fleur d'argent.  
Oscar Wilde


	8. VIII Prise de tête

**CHAPITRE 8 – PRISE DE TETE.**

Hermione se prélassait dans son lit en ce matin de week-end. Elle avait décidé de s'accorder une grasse matinée. La soirée de la veille l'avait épuisée. Entre la révélation de sa « condition » à Thibault et l'arrivée de Malefoy, elle avait eu son comptant d'émotions.

A peine eut-elle fini de penser à cet énergumène que Ron transplana à l'entrée de sa chambre. Il lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres en se glissant sous les couvertures et la prit dans ses bras.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller chez Harry et Neville aujourd'hui ? Ils voulaient nous montrer leur nouvelle cuisine. **Commença-t-il, de très bonne humeur.

- **Euh … Je suis un peu fatiguée, là. La soirée d'hier a été un peu rude… **elle lui fit un pauvre sourire

- **Rude ? C'est-à-dire ?**

- **… J'ai invité Thibault hier soir pour lui dire que j'étais une sorcière. Et à peine …**

Ron retourna un peu trop brusquement la jeune femme pour pouvoir lui parler en face.

- **Quoi ? Thibault ? **demanda-t-il, légèrement énervé déjà. Sa bonne humeur descendait en flèche.

- **Euh … Oui. **Hermione ne voyait pas bien où il voulait en venir.

- **Et vous étiez seuls ? **S'énerva Ron

- **Bien sûr que oui, j'allais pas non plus dire ça devant 150 personnes Ron…**

- **Je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu fréquentes des mecs comme ça sans m'en parler.**

- **Comment ça sans t'en parler ? Je ne vais pas non plus te demander l'autorisation ! **Le ton montait vite entre les deux jeunes gens. Chacun était persuadé que l'autre exagérait grandement.

- **J'estime que c'est nécessaire. On doit TOUT se dire dans un couple, **Cria presque Ron.

- **Et on est CENSE se faire confiance dans un couple ! **Lâcha Hermione en se relevant et en s'éloignant de son petit ami.

- **Et puis ce Thibault, c'est pas celui qui t'as présenté son cousin ? L'autre-là, Thomas je crois. **Ron fit une moue méprisante. On aurait presque dit Drago en cet instant, entre sa mauvaise foi et son air dégouté.

- **QUOI ? Tu en veux à Thibault parce que je suis sortie avec Thomas ? **Hermione n'y croyait pas, c'était vraiment trop gros !

- **Parfaitement, j'ai le droit non ? **S'enfonça-t-il.

- **NON ! Non tu n'as pas le droit. Thibault est un mec génial, et on était en 6****ème**** année, on ne sortait pas ensemble toi et moi.** Hermione était hors d'elle. Elle ne pensait pas que Ron ai jamais eu ce genre de pensées.

- **Et alors ? Ca n'empêchait pas que j'étais fou amoureux de toi à l'époque. **

- **Je te trouve sacrément gonflé quand même ! C'est toi qui sortais avec Lavande Brown si mes souvenirs sont bons ! Ca ne fait pas si longtemps que ça tout de même … **

- **Mais Lavande, c'est du passé ! **protesta Ron, qui se sentait de moins en moins en position de force.

- **Mais Thomas aussi ! Et puis, c'est pas une raison ! Je te trouve beaucoup trop …**

- **Quoi ? Beaucoup trop quoi ? Con ? Moche ? Inintéressant ? **

- **Mais n'importe quoi ! Je te trouve beaucoup trop JALOUX ! Déjà avec Malefoy l'autre jour, sous prétexte qu'on est obligé de travailler ensemble, tu m'as presque fait une scène, tu crois pas que ça suffit ? Je ne suis pas ta chose, Ronald Weasley, et il est hors de question que je cesse de sortir pour te satisfaire. Je continuerai à voir mes amis, et malheureusement, je continuerai à voir Malefoy, que ça te plaise ou non. **

**- Très bien ! Si c'est comme ça … **il s'interrompit, de peur de dire une phrase qui pourrait vraiment trop la blesser.

**- Oui ? Vas-y ! Continue ta phrase.**

**- Je vais te laisser le temps de penser à tout ça ! **

**- Mais c'est déjà fait. Et je t'annonce d'ores et déjà que je ne changerai pas d'avis.**

**- Très bien ! **

**- TRES BIEN ! **

PLOP. Ron avait transplané hors de l'appartement. Hermione se recoucha, se cacha sous les couvertures et commença à pleurer. C'est le moment que choisirent Anna et Coralie pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

-**Désolée Herm', mais on n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'entendre … **Les deux jeunes filles grimpèrent sur le lit de leur amie et la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Elles la bercèrent doucement, le temps qu'elle se calme.

-**C'est rien les filles, vous en faites pas. Je pense qu'on a juste un peu exagéré tous les deux …**

-**Ouais, enfin surtout lui ! Nan mais franchement, t'interdire de voir Thibault, il est malade ou quoi ? **Anna était outrée. Elle avait toujours été comme Hermione pour ces choses là, une femme n'appartient pas à un homme. Et cet indélicat de rouquin n'avait pas intérêt à parler sur ce ton à sa meilleure amie.

-**Non, mais il est très jaloux… avec tout ce qu'on a traversé de dangereux il est devenu très protecteur. Mais là, ce manque de confiance, c'est le pompon. **Elle ne pleurait plus à présent, mais elle en voulait beaucoup à Ron. Cet idiot allait devoir ramer pour se faire pardonner.

-**Tu devrais aller lui parler, quand vous serez calmés tous les deux. C'est jamais bon de rester sur une dispute, et je te connais, tu vas gamberger comme une folle. **

Hermione sourit. Ses amies la connaissaient si bien… elle les serra dans ses bras et se leva du lit.

-**Merci les filles, je vais y penser. On s'est toujours engueulé avec Ron, il a toujours été protecteur avec moi, mais là ça devient du délire, si ça continue ce ne sera plus vivable. Je ne sais pas … j'ai peut-être besoin de faire une pause, juste pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive… quand il est comme ça, j'ai envie de tout sauf de le voir, je veux dire, j'ai vraiment besoin d'espace et il ne m'en laisse aucun, il est toujours là, à tout vouloir contrôler … **Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre, les yeux fixés sur le sol, les bras faisant de grands cercles dans l'air. Elle parlait plus pour elle-même que pour ses amies restées assises sur le lit. **Je ne sais pas**…. Répéta-t-elle.

-**Ne t'inquiètes pas 'Herm, ça va passer. Querelle d'amoureux, ça s'arrange toujours ! **Déclara Anna d'une petite voix qu'elle voulait encourageante. Mais elle, comme les deux autres jeunes femmes, savait que si rien ne changeait ça ne se passerait jamais bien. Il fallait que Ron adopte une attitude différente, et pour ça elle avait une idée : elle irait voir Harry Potter. D'après Hermione, c'était son meilleur ami, et le seul capable de faire entendre raison à Ronald.

*******

Drago était rentré assez secoué de son « altercation » avec Hermione et son ami. Il avait mal dormi et y avait beaucoup repensé. Il n'imaginait pas que la jeune fille puisse être aussi lasse de ses attaques et de ses sarcasmes.

Ils avaient toujours fonctionné comme ça, lui l'agressant, et elle se défendant. Mais la veille, elle avait paru si fatiguée, si … blasée, que le Serpentard était resté sans voix. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses méchancetés puissent avoir un tel impact négatif sur la Gryffondor, il s'imaginait que tout ça ne faisait que l'effleurer.

Il y a dans le châtiment une vertu purificatrice.  
Oscar Wilde

Il se préparait un café, torse nu dans son immense salon-cuisine, la cigarette vissée au coin des lèvres, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, maugréant contre les sans gênes qui se permettent de faire rendre visite aux gens sans prévenir, et tomba nez à nez avec le fameux ami de Granger.

-**Euh … Salut…** commença Thibault, sentant ses joues se colorer. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du torse du Serpentard.

-**Mmmh, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** demanda Drago, toujours poli, surtout depuis qu'il savait que Thibault était moldu.

-**Je … désolé de débarquer comme ça. Je voulais juste te parler d'Hermione. **_Allons, Thibault, reprends-toi mon vieux !! Non seulement, tu es là pour parler d'une de tes meilleurs amies, que ce salaud persécute clairement, mais en plus ledit salaud est sûrement hétéro ! Alors du calme ! _Il sourit, l'air un peu plus sûr de lui, et attendit que le beau blond le laisse entrer.

-**Alors, t'es le copain de Granger c'est ça ?** Commença Drago. Autant être fixé tout de suite ! _Ce type va-t-il essayer de me casser la gueule à la moldue ? … ou pas ?!_

-**Non ! Pas du tout …** Thibault rit à cette idée. C'était vrai que les gens pensaient souvent qu'il sortait avec Hermione, ils étaient tellement complices. Mais Thibault était homosexuel. Hermione avait été une des premières au courant, et elle l'avait toujours encouragé à vivre comme il l'entendait, allant même contre l'avis de ses parents qui auraient préféré qu'il cache ses « penchants ». Cette découverte les avait encore plus rapprochés. **Disons qu'Hermione est comme une … petite sœur, et que j'essaye de prendre soin d'elle.**

-**Une petite sœur hein ?** Drago se sentait soulagé, et c'était très très énervant ! Il décida de mettre un peu le bazar dans cette relation frère-sœur… **Et elle te dit tout, ta petite sœur ? Tu connais tout ses secrets, ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle est capable de faire ?...**

Thibault comprit tout de suite où Drago voulait en venir. Il avait l'impression de le deviner parfaitement… entre les descriptions détaillées d'Hermione et ses propres déductions, il savait que le Serpentard chercherait à frapper là où ça fait mal.

-**Hé bien, tu parles du fait qu'elle soit sorcière j'imagine ? Oui, je suis au courant de ce qu'elle sait faire… j'ai eu droit à quelques petites démonstrations. Hermione n'a jamais été comme les autres, elle est beaucoup plus … intelligente, mystérieuse, pleine de surprises. C'est la fille la plus complexe que j'ai rencontré, je dois avouer.**

Les femmes sont faites pour être aimées, non pour être comprises.  
Oscar Wilde

Thibault sourit. Il venait de poser un piège, et attendait tranquillement que son hôte tombe dedans. Ils étaient tous deux debout dans la grande pièce, Drago accoudé au bar du côté cuisine, lui-même dans la même position, côté salon. Ils se jaugeaient du regard.

Drago respira à fond, écrasa sa cigarette … et sauta à pieds joints dans le piège de Thibault.

-**Si elle est si géniale, pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec hein ? A moins qu'elle ne veuille pas de toi ?** Termina-t-il sur une parfaite imitation d'un ton détaché.

-**Oh, moi tu sais les filles … **soupira Thibault. Il vit que Drago avait compris lorsque celui-ci pâlit légèrement. Il attendit quelques secondes et posa la question fatidique :

-**Et toi ? Pour débarquer à pas d'heure chez elle, avoir l'air déboussolé d'y trouver un mec et rester à la fixer pendant dix minutes, 'faut être mordu quand même !** il lui fit un sourire malicieux, se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire. Drago était de plus en plus blanc, mais de colère cette fois. Comment ce sale moldu pouvait-il oser l'insulter en lui demandant s'il était amoureux de Granger…

-**Moi ?** répondit-il cependant sur un ton très calme. **Hé bien c'est évident. Granger est ce qu'on appelle une sang-de-bourbe, ce qui signifie que …**

-**Ouais c'est bon elle m'a raconté, vous êtes des nazis en puissance on sait…**

-**Des quoi ?**

-**Des nazis … c'était les « méchants » pendant la dernière guerre moldue. Ils voulaient tuer toute une partie de la population sous prétexte que c'était des sous-hommes, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de vivre, à cause de leur religion, de leur homosexualité, etc. Ils voulaient créer leur idéal … que des grands blonds au sang-pur … En gros, des gens comme toi ! Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, toi tu en veux à Hermione parce que ses parents ne sont pas sorciers … quelle ironie n'est-ce-pas ? Toi et tes semblables reproduisez exactement les actes des ordures les plus méprisées de mon monde !**

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il réfléchissait à ce que le jeune homme en face de lui venait de dire, et cherchait ses mots. Pour se donner une contenance, il ralluma une cigarette.

-**Je sais ce qu'elle t'a raconté, que j'étais un vilain sorcier au sang-pur qui voulait tuer tous les gentils sorciers d'origine moldue … mais c'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir dans la vie …**

-**Oh, non, ne crois pas qu'elle ait dit ça comme ça ! Je sais parfaitement qui tu es Drago Malefoy.** Il se pencha un peu plus sur le bar et fixa ses prunelles dans les yeux gris du Serpentard. **Tu es un fils à Papa qui a obéit à des ordres atroces pendant trop d'années, qui a méprisé, frappé et persécuté des gens biens pour contenter sa famille. Tu es également un homme qui a finit par réaliser l'ineptie de ces idéaux, et qui a changé de camps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je sais tout ça, et c'est ce qui m'amène ici. **

-**Je suis impressionné. Granger t'a vraiment parlé de moi !** Il émit un petit rire méprisant

-**Elle décrit très bien ce rire… mais malgré toute la noirceur qu'elle espère faire passer quand elle parle de toi, quelque chose cloche tu vois. Hermione est une fille pacifiste, qui aime les gens. Et toi, a priori, tu as le don de l'énerver et surtout de la mettre à l'envers … mais malgré tout ça, quand elle parle de toi il reste comme une parcelle d'espoir en elle. Ça se sent. Dans le ton de sa voix, dans son regard… c'est très clair quand on la connait aussi bien que moi. **

-**T'essaye de me dire quoi là au juste ?** Drago ne voyait pas bien où Thibault voulait en venir.

-**Simplement que je sais pertinemment que le sang n'a rien à voir là-dedans… elle te hait, c'est très clair, mais sans pouvoir s'en empêcher elle est attirée par toi.** Drago avait ouvert la bouche pour lancer un sarcasme. **Tais-toi ! Bien sûr que non, pas attirée dans ce sens ! C'est une sorte de fascination, pas de l'amour ! Sûrement son côté « j'aime les gens, je veux aider tout le monde ». Mais le truc, c'est qu'elle ne se trompe jamais : si elle a encore de l'espoir pour toi, c'est que t'es pas le monstre que tu laisses voir. **

-**Ha ha, ok le psy, c'est bon je crois que j'en ai assez entendu sur ce chapitre… la discussion est close.** Drago se dirigea vers la porte dans l'intention de l'ouvrir pour que Thibault puisse partir.

-**Une dernière chose. Le reste n'est pas important, c'était plus une conversation bonus … retiens bien ce que je vais te dire maintenant. Hermione est une des personnes à laquelle je tiens le plus. Tu lui fais encore du mal, tu le regretteras. J'ai beau être moldu, ne me sous-estime pas.**

Et il sortit. Il savait ce qu'il voulait savoir. Drago Malefoy était dans la même situation que sa petite Hermione : il la haïssait profondément, mais de cette haine ressortait une étrange fascination qui les poussait à se détester davantage. Il était rassuré cependant : Drago n'était pas un monstre total, il était froid et calculateur, mais il avait une conscience. Restait à attendre qu'elle se manifeste.

Quant à Drago Malefoy, il était également satisfait. _Alors comme ça Granger parle de moi à ses potes ? Et je lui fais de l'effet, mes sarcasmes la déstabilisent ? Parfait… reste à la séduire, et à la détruire…_ bientôt cette fascination cesserait, bientôt Drago pourrait reprendre le cours tranquille de sa vie de débauché, sans que son esprit soit sans cesse ramené vers la Gryffondor. Il alluma une troisième cigarette, pour fêter ça.


	9. IX Réconciliation

**CHAPITRE 9 – RECONCILIATION.**

**POV HARRY**

TOC TOC TOC

_Des coups à la porte ?? Mais qui perd encore son temps à frapper ? Personne n'utilise plus ce moyen vétuste! Non, maintenant les sorciers transplanent ou utilisent de la poudre de cheminette ! Mais alors qui ? Un moldu ?_

Harry ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à face avec une grande blonde aux cheveux ondulés. _Pas mal d'ailleurs… Harry ! Ne pense pas à ça enfin, tu ne la connais pas ! Et que dirait Ginny hein ? Pfff_

-**Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?**

-**Bonjour !** **Hé bien ça dépend, mais je penche pour « oui » ! Vous êtes bien Harry Potter ?**

Harry se renfrogna quelque peu. Encore une fan qui voulait un autographe ou une mèche de cheveux. Ces filles allaient le rendre dingue… il fallait vraiment qu'il déménage loin, très loin … _Le Groenland peut-être ?..._

-**Peut-être…** _Attendons-de voir hein, prenons pas de risques comme dirait Ron !_

-**Je m'appelle Anna. Et je voudrais ...** Commença la jeune fille, un peu refroidie par l'accueil que lui réservait le meilleur ami d'Hermione.

-**… Un autographe ?**

-**Euh … Non, pas du tout ! Je suis une amie d'Hermione…**

-**Ah ! Oh, excusez-moi vous avez dû me trouver très impoli ! Je suis désolé, c'est juste qu'avec la fin de cette guerre, pas mal de sorcières se sont mis dans la tête que…hem, peu importe, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas … hem oui. Bon, entrez. **Harry perdait un peu ses moyens face à la jeune fille. Il avait entendu Hermione parler d'elle mais n'avait jamais vu de photo. Au moins il n'avait pas fait de gaffe en lui parlant de guerre et de sorciers, il savait qu'elle était au courant. _Ouf ! Harry, arrête tes conneries !_

-**Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?**

-**C'est gentil, je veux bien un thé, merci.** Harry fit apparaitre deux tasses de thé bien fumantes. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et lui fit signe de s'asseoir où elle voulait. Elle choisit le canapé en face de lui.

-**On pourrait se tutoyer non ?** demanda Harry. **Puisqu'Hermione nous connait tous les deux, qu'elle m'a parlé de toi, et qu'elle t'a parlé de moi, puisque tu es … ici !**

-**Oui, c'est beaucoup plus agréable. Je viens justement au sujet d'Hermione…**

- **Elle a des problèmes ?** Coupa Harry, soudain très inquiet.

-**Oui et non. En fait, j'ai assisté, sans le vouloir, à une scène entre elle et Ron. Et je voulais t'en parler.**

Harry écouta attentivement les explications et les inquiétudes d'Anna. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait ce qu'elle avait entendu, ressenti, et les explications d'Hermione, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

Etait-ce la dépression de Ron qui l'avait rendu si … peu sûr de lui ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il l'aimait trop ? Harry ne savait plus trop quoi penser, mais était persuadé d'une chose : il fallait qu'il aide Ron à se remettre sur le droit chemin. Et Anna semblait bien de son avis.

-**Je pensais qu'étant le meilleur ami de Ron, tu pourrais lui faire entendre raison. Je veux dire, au moins lui faire comprendre qu'Hermione va craquer s'il la bride comme ça…**

-**J'espère… en tous cas j'essayerai. **

-**Moi aussi, j'espère. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'Hermione est une chance, pas une chose. Il doit la traiter avec respect… Mais surtout, il faut qu'il lui fasse confiance.**

- **Pour ce point-là, je ne sais pas si je pourrai y faire grand-chose… C'est plutôt à un Psychomage qu'il doit s'adresser : c'est un problème de confiance en soi. Et tant qu'il ne se fera pas confiance, il ne pourra pas faire confiance aux autres. Et si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas d'Hermione qu'il doute mais des autres garçons qui pourraient tourner autour d'elle.**

-**C'est-à-dire ?**

-**Ron n'a jamais été le meilleur nulle part. Entre ses frères, moi et Hermione, il ne s'en sort pas. Il a un peu l'impression de compter pour du beurre, de n'être indispensable pour personne. Mais je te promets d'essayer de lui parler.**

-**T'es un amour. Merci beaucoup. Je sais que sinon la situation ne s'arrangera pas pour ces deux-là, et ça serait vraiment dommage.**

-**Oh que oui ! Je les ai vu se tourner autour pendant environ sept ans, c'est pas pour les voir foncer dans le mur aujourd'hui. C'est le genre de personnes qui me font croire que le grand amour existe et qu'un jour il frappera à ma porte.**

-**Mmmh. A qui le dis-tu ? J'ai trop de mal à trouver des mecs bien. J'aimerais bien que mon grand amour surgisse comme ça. Où sont passés les hommes bien ?** Elle rit de sa plaisanterie, et Harry rit avec elle, faisant mine de chercher partout autour de lui, comme pour lui rendre service.

-**Ca dépend ce que tu entends par « bien ».** reprit-il une fois sa crise de rire passée. **Peut-être que les critères sur lesquels tu te bases pour choisir les hommes ne sont pas les bons ?!**

-**Possible. Et vous, les hommes, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut chez une fille pour que ce soit la bonne ?**

-**Il faudrait qu'elle ait de l'esprit, de l'humour. Qu'elle soit gentille, prévenante Et surtout qu'elle ait un magnifique sourire. Finalement, on demande pas la lune hein ! Et vous les filles ? Qu'est-ce que vous recherchez chez les mecs ?**

-**Du courage, du caractère. Mais aussi un peu de timidité, enfin dans le sens où il doit … Hey ! mais j'y pense, t'as pas une copine toi ? Une super amie d'Hermione, genre la sœur de Ron, j'arrive pas à retrouver son prénom…**

-**Ginny. Oui, c'est vrai… mais ça ne va pas super bien en ce moment. J'ai cru que ce serait la bonne, elle a tous les critères pourtant, mais y'a un Hic dans le système, quelque part, je ne sais pas trop où…**

-**Ah… désolée.** Elle sentait qu'elle avait fait une gaffe en voyant son air soudain triste et lointain. Elle se décida à lui redonner le sourire. **Tu veux en parler ? Je te jure, on en parle une fois et on n'aborde plus jamais le sujet ! Ça va te faire du bien, et satisfaire ma curiosité légendaire ! **

**-Une autre fois, promis ! Pour le moment je passe une bonne après-midi en compagnie d'une des meilleures amies de ma meilleure amie ! J'espère bien que tu vas me déballer des potins sur elle !! **

*******

Harry transplana directement au Terrier après le départ d'Anna. Il fallait qu'il parle à Ron le plus vite possible. Il avait minimisé ses inquiétudes devant la jeune femme pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais il avait vraiment la sensation que Ron allait tout foutre en l'air. Hermione n'était pas de ses filles qu'on enferme.

-**Bonjour Molly ! Non, ne vous levez pas, je monte directement voir Ron.**

-**Qu'y-a-t-il, Harry chéri ? Tout va bien au moins, tu as l'air soucieux.** Madame Weasley s'inquiétait toujours pour un rien. Voir ses fils et Harry faire la guerre si jeunes l'avait profondément marqué, et elle était conditionnée.

-**Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais juste faire la morale à votre fils, il faut qu'il laisse de l'air à sa petite amie !** Sourit Harry.

-**Ah, comment va ma petite Hermione ? Je suis si contente qu'elle sorte enfin avec Ronald ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec elle, elle ne travaille plus autant j'imagine.**

-**Plus autant, non ! Mais tout va s'arranger très vite, j'en suis sûr. **Et il monta au premier.

***

-**Salut vieux**, Commença Harry en entrant dans la chambre de Ron

-**Oh salut Harry, ça va ? Je partais justement, je vais sur le chemin de traverse, tu viens ?**

-**Non, Ron. Je voudrais qu'on parle…**

-**Harry, ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien…**

-**Si, ça va. C'est juste que … bah ce que j'ai à te dire ne va pas vraiment te plaire, mais c'est nécessaire quoi… **Harry avait la très désagréable impression de se mêler de choses qui ne le regardaient vraiment pas. Il avait déjà du mal avec sa propre vie de couple, ce n'était pas trop le moment d'essayer de sauver celle de Ron. Mais il avait promis à Anna…

-**Bah vas-y, envoie !**

-**Hé bien, je viens te voir à propos de ta dispute avec Hermione. **

-**Comment t'es au courant de ça toi ?**

-**Hé bien … disons que je suis ami avec sa coloc et qu'elle a tout entendu tellement vous hurliez…**

-**Ah, je vois … Mais t'inquiète, on s'est pris un peu la tête, mais je gère, ça va s'arranger, j'attends juste que les choses se tassent…**

-**Ron, fais pas semblant avec moi. T'es jamais en forme après une dispute avec Hermione, y'a pas de raison que ça change parce que vous sortez ensemble.**

Ron s'affala sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il soupira

-**J'ai merdé. Encore. Je sais pas m'y prendre avec elle… et elle me facilite pas la tâche, elle sort avec des mecs … Ginny te fait pas ça, elle.**

-**Ron, n'exagère pas ! Ginny est à l'autre bout du pays ! je ne sais même pas qui sont ses amis, si elle dort tous les soirs dans son dortoir, si elle pense à moi … Toi tu vois Hermione tous les jours, tu dois lui faire confiance.**

-**Je sais, mais je ne peux pas. Entre Malefoy qui passe ses journées avec elle, et ce Thibault là … c'est plus fort que moi. **

-**Je pense qu'elle t'aime Ron, elle sort avec toi. Vous avez galéré pendant sept ans avant de vous trouver, maintenant que tu l'as, laisse-la respirer…**

-**Ouais, je vais y réfléchir…**

-**Non, tu ne vas pas y réfléchir, tu vas le faire ! Parce que sinon, ce sera la fin de votre couple. Si tu crois qu'elle va te laisser lui faire une crise de jalousie par semaine, et devenir surprotecteur dès qu'il y a un mec dans les parages, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude mon vieux…**

*******

Deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

Elle se leva de son siège en soupirant pour aller ouvrir. Elle n'avait envie de voir personne. Pour oublier sa dispute, elle s'était plongée dans le travail.

-**Ron ! **Elle avait l'air surprise. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il viendrait, mais elle ne l'attendait pas avant au moins un jour ou deux… elle ne s'écarta pas pour le laisser rentrer, dubitative.

-**Bonjour. **_Oh Merlin, _se dit-il,_ elle n'a pas l'air commode ce matin. Aller, courage Ron, tu peux le faire ! Après tout, cette fille est ta petite amie, pas cette sadique d'ombrage !_

-**Que fais-tu là ? Je suis très occupée.**

-**Je viens pour m'excuser. **

-**Ah. **Le mot avait claqué dans l'atmosphère froide de la pièce, cru, simple, la refroidissant encore un peu plus.

-**… Je m'excuse. **Réexpliqua Ron prudemment.

-**Et ?**

-**Et j'ai été con de douter de toi. De Thibault. De Malefoy. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.**

-**… **Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle gardait son air dur, attendant patiemment la suite.

-**Oui. Je sais que c'est pas une excuse, mais bon. Voilà, je suis désolé d'avoir fait une scène de jalousie comme ça. Je vais faire des efforts, promis. Je ne serais plus sur ton dos, je ne serais plus jaloux, je te ferais confiance dorénavant. **Il la fixait dans les yeux avec son regard suppliant. Il avait l'air si sincère en ce moment …

-**Tu sais c'est pas aussi facile que ça de prendre ce genre de résolutions. Mais, bon, ça va. T'es excusé. Entre.**

Ron retint avec peine un soupir de soulagement. Il résista également à l'envie qui le prenait de sauter sur la jeune fille maintenant qu'ils étaient à peu près réconciliés. Elle était si belle en colère …

-**Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? **

-**Les recherches qu'on doit faire pour le cours de potion de soin.**


	10. X doutes et tentations

**CHAPITRE 10 – DOUTES ET TENTATIONS.**

Harry soupira, les yeux grands ouverts dans la nuit noire, fixant sans le voir le plafond de sa chambre. Il commençait à penser que Ron et Hermione était un couple qui s'aimait tellement qu'il était voué à se faire du mal. Quant à Ginny, il ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait des sentiments pour elle, c'était indéniable, mais parler avec Anna lui avait fait prendre conscience du fossé qui existait entre leurs deux vies.

Il décida finalement de continuer à vivre sa vie. Puisque Ginny ne lui donnait pas de nouvelles, il allait inviter Anna au cinéma au lieu de rester à se morfondre. En tout bien tout honneur, bien évidemment… mais sans le dire à Ron. Il était aussi jaloux pour sa sœur que pour sa petite amie, et il tirerait sûrement des conclusions trop hâtives, pensa à juste titre le survivant.

Fier de ses réflexions nocturnes, et apaisé par ses décisions, il s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd.

***

Le lendemain, Hermione travaillait depuis plusieurs heures à la bibliothèque lorsque Drago Malefoy pointa le bout de son nez. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci, la plupart des étudiants ayant cours ou préférant profiter d'une belle après-midi ensoleillée.

Elle releva la tête de ses livres en le voyant approcher, un sourire en coin, le regard gris et dur. Elle frissonna. Il lui avait toujours fait cet effet là, ce frisson de haine et de dégout était courant à son approche. Elle posa sa tête sur ses mains en coupe et l'observa tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle sans un mot. Pour une fois. Elle sentait l'effluve de ses vêtements. Tabac et eau de toilette.

Il se plongea dans ses cours sans un regard supplémentaire pour une Hermione de plus en plus perplexe. Finalement, le poids des yeux de la jeune femme l'agaça, et il releva la tête.

-**Quoi Granger ?** Il avait pris un ton froid, distant, méprisant.

_Ouf_, se dit Hermione, _il n'est pas complètement barré._

-**Rien… je me demandais juste pourquoi tu t'étais collé à ma table alors que la bibliothèque est presque vide aujourd'hui… **

-**hé bien…** Drago laissa sa phrase en suspend, histoire de rendre Hermione complètement furax.

-**Hé bien …** Imita Hermione, prenant une voix hautaine et papillonnant des cils. **Alors Malefoy, tu accouches ?**

-**Ra tu m'énerves Granger !** Cette garce avait fait foirer son entrée en matière.

Voyant qu'elle croisait les bras en soupirant, il réalisa qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse convenable.

-**Je suis venu rendre visite à notre chère Miss-je-sais-tout, simple courtoisie**… susurra-t-il avec un sourire charmant.

-**Ha.** Lâcha Hermione, pas convaincue.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les rayons de la bibliothèque, afin de reposer un livre et d'en prendre un nouveau.

Drago se leva à son tour et la suivit d'un pas discret. Il la plaqua dos contre une étagère, sans toutefois lui faire de mal, et murmura d'une voix rauque à souhait.

-**J'imagine que tu as entendu parler de la soirée organisée par la Fac ? Que dirais-tu si tu avais la possibilité d'y aller avec le sorcier le plus intéressant de …**

Hermione avait dû faire un effort pour ne pas hurler. Elle avait été tellement surprise. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, collé contre elle, à lui murmurer dans l'oreille, elle sentit à nouveau ce petit frisson … et cette odeur si particulière. Etrange, elle n'aimait pas l'odeur du tabac sur ses amis.

-**Ca** **suffit Malefoy ! J'y vais déjà avec le sorcier le plus intéressant que je connaisse, merci.**

Et elle essaya de se dégager. Mais Drago, plus fort et plus rapide qu'elle, lui emprisonna les poignets et la regarda droit dans les yeux

-**Tu es bien sûre ?** demanda-t-il, la voix toujours aussi grave. **Et** **peut-on savoir qui c'est ?**

Hermione prit sur elle pour ne pas fixer les lèvres du Serpentard. Elle ressentait sa chaleur tout contre elle. Drago sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Elle se savait de moins en moins forte. Il fit un petit sourire carnassier et se penchait sur le visage de sa captive lorsqu'elle reprit brusquement ses esprits.

-**Je suis parfaitement sûre, Malefoy. Tu sauras qui c'est bien assez tôt. Maintenant, aies la gentillesse de te décoller de là, j'ai mal au dos.**

Elle récupéra ses affaires en vitesse et sortit en trombes de la bibliothèque.

_Bien_, se dit Drago, _très bien… elle n'est pas indifférente à mon charme, c'est un bon début._

***

Hermione transplana au terrier, elle voulait voir Ron. Cette soudaine proximité avec Malefoy l'avait réellement perturbée, et elle avait besoin de son petit ami pour se remettre les idées en place.

-**Ron !** s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-**Oupff !** Il ne put répondre que cela, compte tenu de puissance avec laquelle la Gryffondor s'était affalée sur lui. Il n'eut pas l'air de s'en plaindre, cela dit. Il encercla la taille de sa petite amie et l'embrassa délicatement. **Et que fais-tu là, sans indiscrétion ? Je croyais que tu sortais très tard ?**

Hermione réfléchit rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Ron qu'elle était là pour éteindre l'incendie allumé en elle par son ennemi de toujours …

-**Hé bien, j'étais à la bibliothèque et j'ai soudain eu très très envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Il fait super beau, que penses-tu d'une fin d'après-midi sur le chemin de traverse ? **

Ron eut l'air ravi.

-**Avec plaisir ! Attends, je vais prévenir Harry, on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui, il pourrait venir avec nous ? Je crois que l'absence de Ginny lui pèse, ça va lui changer les idées. **

***

Quelques heures plus tard, attablés autour d'un bon chocolat chaud, nos trois héros de guerre étaient heureux. Ils riaient aux éclats.

Harry regardait Ron rire et taquiner Hermione. Il était content que son ami ait pu surmonter sa jalousie et récupérer la jeune fille. Il pensait qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, même si la plupart du temps, en public, rien ne laissait deviner que leur relation avait dépassé le stade de l'amitié. Il se demanda pourquoi… Ron lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer Hermione. Harry pensa qu'elle était trop timide. Pourtant, cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas… Hermione n'était pas timide, elle n'hésitait pas à embrasser son petit ami en public quand elle en avait envie … il réalisa qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur le problème : elle n'en avait pas souvent envie.

Il observa la jeune fille d'un regard nouveau. Elle était légèrement distante, mal à l'aise… tendre avec Ron, mais sans vraiment le regarder dans les yeux. En tous cas, son regard était différent de celui de Ron, qui débordait d'amour. L'aimait-elle autant que lui, après tout ?

Soudain, la brunette eut l'air paniqué. Elle regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Ron et ses mains se contractèrent sensiblement. Harry suivit son regard et eut la surprise de voir Malefoy, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, fixant Hermione de ses yeux gris. Elle rougit et il eut un petit sourire satisfait, avant de tourner les talons, sa cape voletant autour de lui. Leur échange silencieux prit fin sans que Ron n'ait rien remarqué.

Harry fit comme si de rien n'était, plutôt inquiet de l'émoi que le blond avait suscité chez son amie, sans même s'approcher d'elle. Il décida de ne rien dire pour l'instant.

_Il n'est pas utile d'affoler les foules si ce léger désagrément n'a pas de conséquences, n'est-ce-pas ?_


	11. XI Soirée instructive

Pour ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée d'une fic de ce site, pour le moment sur le balcon. Je ne me souviens plus du tout du nom de l'auteur ni de la fic … j'en ai lu tellement !! si quelqu'un le sait, qu'il me le dise, et je rétablirai les « droits d'auteur ». Merci !

bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 11 – UNE SOIREE INSTRUCTIVE.**

Comme toutes les facultés du monde, la faculté Londonienne de Médicomagie organisait certains évènements. Ce soir là, tous les étudiants et leurs amis (ceux qui avaient pu acheter les places en prévente du moins) étaient rassemblés à l'occasion d'une fête en l'honneur des Première Année.

Hermione était bien sûr là avec Ron, son petit ami officiel. Elle avait acheté une robe de soirée bleu nuit pour l'occasion. La robe était décolletée, avec de fines bretelles. Elle moulait la jeune fille jusqu'à mi-cuisse puis s'élargissait délicatement jusqu'au sol. Hermione avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches s'échappaient, créant un flou artistique du plus bel effet.

Ron avait également fait un effort. C'était une de ses premières sorties dans le monde sorcier depuis sa dépression, et il se sentait revivre. Il voulait faire honneur à Hermione, qu'il trouvait plus belle de jour en jour. Il voulait également lui faire oublier leur première vraie dispute de couple qui les avait ébranlés la semaine précédente.

Drago Malefoy était accompagné d'une énième conquête, une grande blonde moulée dans une robe rouge. Sexy, mais vulgaire, penseront les gens de bonne famille. Mais Malefoy s'en fichait. Il savait qu'il pourrait repartir avec n'importe quelle fille de la fête si jamais sa cavalière l'ennuyait. Enfin, _toutes sauf une_, songea-t-il. Malgré tous ses efforts pour séduire Granger, elle ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain. Il devait avouer qu'elle était très forte, mais la savoir résister l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle DEVAIT céder aux avances de Drago Malefoy, question d'orgueil personnel. Il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour ça, d'autant plus que d'après son ami Thibault elle s'intéressait à lui…

Drago avait ressentit un dégoût profond en voyant Weasley embrasser Granger quand ils étaient arrivés. Il avait bien pensé qu'elle viendrait accompagnée de cet idiot, ou de Potter, mais découvrir qu'ils sortaient ensemble changeait tout pour lui.

_N'importe quoi_, se reprit-il, _ça ne change absolument rien !_ Il voulait toujours s'amuser avec Granger, le challenge serait plus difficile voilà tout, ça ne faisait que rendre les choses un peu plus intéressantes. Drago Malefoy aimait les défis, surtout quand il était certain de les gagner.

Il saisit l'occasion et la suivit lorsqu'elle se dirigea seule vers le balcon de la grande salle. Il l'avait entendu dire à son rouquin chéri de rester à discuter Quidditch avec ses amis, qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu d'air frais.

Weasley s'était contenté de l'embrasser passionnément et de lui dire « **Merci Mione, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes** ». _Pathétique_, songea Drago. Il sortit et alluma machinalement une cigarette.

-**Alors on prend l'air ? Weasley t'ennuie ? Faut avouer, t'as pas choisi le plus charmant non plus ! Je pensais quand même que tu aurais meilleur goût Granger !** Il s'esclaffa, **Mais après tout, je ne suis même pas étonné ! Une sang-de-bourbe comme toi …**

Hermione vit rouge. Il ne l'avait pas insultée à ce point depuis son changement de camps, et elle se sentait étrangement blessée. Pourtant, c'était Malefoy, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il se comporte comme un ange… elle régit enfin.

-**Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malefoy ? Tu t'ennuies ? Mais rassures-toi, si tu me cherches tu vas me trouver, pauv type !** Elle leva la main pour le gifler mais il fut plus rapide et attrapa son poignet au vol, la rapprochant de lui.

Il se pencha pour lui murmurer

-**Ouh Granger, tu me terrorises tu es au courant ?**

Un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres fines. Hermione sentit ses joues rougir, il fallait qu'il arrête de la regarder comme ça, il le fallait. Elle se dégagea brutalement et reprit son poignet en lui lançant un regard noir. Il jeta le reste de sa cigarette par-dessus le balcon.

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il la rattrapa par un bras. Il se colla contre son dos, et passa un bras autour de sa taille fine. Hermione retint son souffle. Mais à quoi jouait-il …

Drago baissa la tête et effleura de ses lèvres la peau tendre du cou de la jeune femme. Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Grrr, cette manie qu'il avait de la réduire au silence rien qu'en s'approchant d'elle, ce que ça pouvait être ENERVANT !! Et son odeur …

-**Malefoy …**

-**Oui Granger ?** demanda-t-il innocemment, son souffle chaud courant le long de son cou.

-**Je … Arrête toi… s'il te plait…** Hermione sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de Drago se déplaçaient sur sa peau, laissant de fines trainées de salive de sa nuque à son épaule dénudée. Ses mains se faisaient plus insistantes, parcourant ses hanches et son ventre à travers le fin tissu de sa robe. Il la pressa encore plus contre lui, ravi de voir le trouble dans lequel il la mettait.

-**Je vais y penser … **répondit-il. Il suçota le lobe de son oreille et sentit un frisson la parcourir. Il sourit tout contre sa peau.

Drago ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était en train de se perdre lui-même. Il pensait faire craquer Hermione en toute impunité, mais il réaliserait bientôt que son charme à elle opérait également, lentement mais surement, le laissant chaque fois plus insatisfait.

Mais comment aurait-il pu le deviner ? Un Malefoy ne tombe pas amoureux.

Il se rendit néanmoins compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur son corps et réalisa que s'il ne s'éloignait pas d'elle, elle allait vite être mise au courant… A regret il la lâcha. Il la regarda froidement, puis sans un regard ou un mot supplémentaire, s'éloigna à grandes enjambées à la recherche de sa cavalière.

Hermione restait interdite. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça à Ron ? Elle avait laissé cet obsédé la toucher, se serrer contre elle, elle n'avait même pas protesté. Elle se dégoutait. Elle savait comment était Malefoy, c'était à elle de résister.

Elle frissonna en repensant à la chaleur de Drago contre elle. Il ne fallait pas, ce n'était pas bien. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se sentir excitée par un homme tel que lui. Il était beau, certes, mais elle n'était pas de ces filles superficielles qui fondent pour un abruti incapable de les traiter avec respect. Non, elle n'était pas attirée par Drago Malefoy. Elle avait juste un peu trop bu, et les hormones s'en étaient mêlées. Elle aimait Ron, c'était lui qu'elle voulait.

Elle partit à la recherche de son petit ami, l'esprit plus tranquille. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, et ce « rien » ne se reproduirait jamais, se promit-elle. Un peu rassurée par cette mise au point, elle décida qu'il était largement temps de quitter cette fête.

Depuis l'autre extrémité de la salle, Drago l'observait. Il pensait qu'elle allait chercher son regard ou quelque chose de ce goût là. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il la vit se diriger sans hésitation vers Weasley et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais il remarqua nettement l'étincelle perverse qui s'alluma dans les yeux du rouquin lorsqu'elle lui parla à l'oreille. Il lui fit un sourire éclatant et la prit par la main, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la sortie. Hermione riait, sa main dans la sienne, courant presque pour réussir à le suivre.

Ce qui gêna le plus Drago, ce n'était pas l'idée que c'était Weasley qui allait coucher avec Granger ce soir là, c'était le visage de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air d'être vraiment heureuse. Elle était attirée par lui, le grand Drago Malefoy, bien évidemment, comme toutes les autres, mais elle était heureuse avec un autre homme. Et un Malefoy ne se laisse pas doubler par qui que ce soit, et surtout pas un sorcier traitre à son sang.

Le rire cristallin d'Hermione hanta l'esprit de Drago tout le restant de la soirée, symbole joyeux de son échec cuisant.

***

Lovée dans les bras de Ron, Hermione se sentait bien. Il était très attentif avec elle ces derniers temps, il ne la collait pas trop, et même s'il restait absolument indélicat, il faisait énormément d'efforts pour la contenter.

Elle était heureuse.

Et elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer à son petit ami.

-**Ron ?** Osa-t-elle timidement

-**Mmmh ?** Marmonna celui-ci, sur le point de s'endormir. Leur activité précédente l'avait épuisé, il se sentait vraiment mais alors vraiment fatigué.

-**Je voulais juste te dire … tu sais, je suis en binôme avec Malefoy à la fac ?**

Ron ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Quelle saloperie, ce Malefoy, il trouvait même le moyen de lui gâcher ses meilleurs moments avec Hermione, et sans être là en plus !

-**Quoi Malefoy ?**

-**Hum, et bien je vais bientôt commencer mon stage à l'hôpital … tu sais on en avait parlé. J'ai appris aujourd'hui, en sortant de la bibliothèque, que je travaillerai la nuit et …**

-**Hermione ! T'es en train de me dire qu'en plus de faire ton stage avec la fouine, tu vas le faire de nuit ? Mais on n'se verra jamais !!**

Hermione soupira, elle s'était attendue à ça. Mais au moins, maintenant, il savait. Elle se blottit contre lui et caressa sa joue de ses longs doigts graciles.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, on se verra toujours ! Moins, c'est sûr, mais il faut bien qu'on fasse tous les deux des études, non ?**

-**Moui**, grommela le rouquin, peu convaincu.

-**Je te promets de passer tous mes jours de libre avec toi, ça te va comme ça ?**

-**Moui !** re-grommela Ron, avec un sourire cette fois.

-**Tu** **sais que t'es dur à convaincre toi ?** Plaisanta gentiment Hermione

-**Oh oui je sais ! Et maintenant, Miss Granger c'est l'heure de vous faire pardonner !** Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione souriait paisiblement. Elle était heureuse d'avoir parlé de son stage à Ron, même s'il ne commencerait que dans plusieurs semaines. Au moins ça lui laisserait le temps de s'habituer à l'idée…

Un mois entier avec Drago Malefoy …

***

Hé ben alors ? où sont passés mes reviewers ?? comment je fais pour savoir si ce que j'écris vaut la peine d'être lu moi maintenant hein ?

mdr, faut pas croire, vous avez des responsabilités !!

bisous


	12. XII Fantasmes

**CHAPITRE 12 – FANTASMES.**

La nuit était tombée sur Londres. Une nuit noire, sans lune, froide. Une nuit d'hiver. Dans le Londres sorcier, rien ne bougeait. Les seuls sons audibles étaient les souffles réguliers des dormeurs.

*******

Nous sommes en vacances au soleil, dans un pays exotique, où personne ne dérange personne… pas de bruit de voiture, pas de télé, pas de téléphone … juste la mer, lagon bleu chaud et doux, le soleil, le sable blanc, et un cabanon, tu sais, ceux de ces hôtels grand luxe où tu ne t'aperçois que tu es dans un hôtel que parce que ton linge est nettoyé et ton frigo rempli sans même un bruit…

Tu as passé la journée sur la plage, à bronzer, à faire la sieste, à te détendre. Je n'étais pas là, je t'ai manqué ? Un peu. Tu sais que de toute façon, tu me verras ce soir… tu rentres un peu en avance, histoire de prendre un bon bain dans l'immense baignoire ronde de la chambre. Tu allumes des bougies car la lumière baisse, mets une musique d'ambiance douce et calme, relaxante… tu t'allonges dans la baignoire en m'attendant. Tu t'endors.

Après quelques instants je rentre. Où j'étais ? Aucune importance, tu m'as manqué, je suis heureuse de te retrouver. Je me rends compte que tu dors. Sans bruit, je pose mes affaires, me déshabille et me glisse dans le bain encore fumant… j'hésite à te réveiller… je finis par me décider, je m'assieds derrière toi pendant que tu ouvres les yeux doucement, puis les referme aussitôt en sentant la caresse de mes doigts sur ta nuque, tes cheveux, ton front… je t'embrasse dans le cou doucement, t'enlace de mes jambes, tout en continuant à masser tes épaules, ton dos, tes reins …

L'eau devient froide, je me colle contre toi en frissonnant. Tu tournes la tête, me dis bonsoir et m'embrasses pour la première fois depuis des heures. Un long baiser, d'abord tendre et léger, puis plus profond. Mes dents mordillent tes lèvres, ta langue passe sur les miennes avant de rencontrer ma langue, avide de toi, de ton gout, de ton odeur …

On s'arrête quelques instants, le temps de reprendre nos esprits. Pas besoin de parler. On en a envie tous les deux. Tes yeux le disent. Mes yeux le disent …

On sort de la baignoire, l'eau est trop froide à présent. Aller sur le lit ? Trop loin, et puis on a toute la nuit pour ça. Non, le tapis épais et moelleux qui tapisse la chambre sera parfait pour ce câlin, le premier d'une longue nuit …

Tu t'allonges sur le sol et je me colle contre toi, les mains sous le menton, les avant bras sur ton torse. On se regarde longuement, tu joues un peu avec mes cheveux avant de relever la tête pour pouvoir m'embrasser. Je me dégage doucement, préférant te souffler dans le cou, titiller avec ma langue le creux entre tes clavicules, t'embrasser sur le torse, le ventre, l'intérieur des cuisses… je sens ton désir grimper au fur et à mesure que ma langue et mes lèvres explorent ton corps encore mouillé d'eau fraiche. Je sais ce que tu attends, tu sais que je vais le faire… dans quelques instants, le temps de te donner encore plus envie…

Je finis par passer délicatement ma langue sur ton sexe tendu de désir, l'embrassant et le suçant doucement puis plus fort, jusqu'à le prendre dans ma bouche. Un coup d'œil pour vérifier, tes yeux sont fermés, ta bouche entrouverte, ta respiration s'accélère… je joue avec ma langue, varie les pressions, la vitesse. Tu passes tes mains dans mes cheveux, et gémis doucement. Mes mains effleurent tour à tour ton ventre, tes cuisses, ton sexe… tu gémis plus fort, sentant venir l'orgasme. Pas tout de suite. Je ralentis le rythme petit à petit, j'embrasse ton ventre, ton torse. Mes cheveux défaits et à présent presque secs te chatouillent légèrement.

Nos regards se croisent. Tu souris, te redresses et m'allonges à côté de toi. Tu m'embrasses longuement, ta main derrière ma nuque, point sensible… je frissonne alors que ta main glisse le long de mes bras, mon dos, mes fesses, mes cuisses, et remonte doucement vers mes seins, que tu suces et lèches délicatement. A mon tour, ma respiration s'accélère. Tu prends mes mains et les maintiens sur le sol au dessus de ma tête, tout en continuant à jouer avec mes seins.

Tes yeux se plongent dans les miens et, sans détourner ton regard ni lâcher mes mains, tu te places entre mes jambes et titille mon clitoris du bout de ton sexe pendant quelques instants. Tu finis par me pénétrer tout doucement, mon corps entier se tend… tu sais que j'aimerais que tu ailles plus vite, mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu choisis de faire grimper l'intensité des sensations en faisant des mouvements les plus lents possibles … Lorsque ça devient trop dur de garder ce rythme lancinant, tu accélère le mouvement, ce qui accroit le volume de mes gémissements, et des tiens … plaisir décuplé, je perds la notion du temps. Combien de positions ? Cinq ? Plus ? Je ne saurais dire, tout est flou dans ma tête, seul importe notre plaisir.

L'orgasme est proche. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur toi, tu te redresses et t'appuies sur tes mains pour que je puisse t'embrasser. Nos muscles se tendent, nos soufflent courts s'arrêtent le temps de quelques secondes, des décharges d'électricité parcourent nos deux corps trempés et épuisés. J'aimerais te dire que je t'aime. Peut être plus tard. Pour l'instant, savourons en silence ce moment d'extase pure qui n'appartient qu'à nous …


	13. XIII Retour à la réalité

**CHAPITRE 13 – RETOUR A LA REALITE. **

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur.

_Oh bon Dieu … voilà que je rêve de Lui maintenant!!_

Non, pas de Ron, sinon la jeune fille n'aurait pas été dans cet état là, mais bien de Malefoy. Avec ses allusions perverses et ses caresses de la veille, il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi devenir dingue !

-**Non mais** **je vais vraiment pas bien ! **murmura-t-elle en se rallongeant dans les draps trempés. _J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, y compris et surtout un petit ami qui me comble sexuellement, et il faut que je fantasme sur ce crétin. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, hors de question… Et dans mon rêve j'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aime, non mais quelle DINGUE !! Si ça continue, j'aurai pas volé mon aller-simple pour Ste Mangouste… _

-**Mione, ça va ?** Questionna Ron, la voix rauque de sommeil.

-**Oui … oui ça va, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar … **souffla la jeune femme. Elle voulait se rendormir au plus vite, elle voulait oublier ce rêve où elle faisait passionnément l'amour avec son pire ennemi…

Elle se tourna vers le mur et tenta de se rendormir. En vain …

*******

Drago se réveilla dans son lit, étrangement mal à l'aise. Il repoussa sans ménagement la jeune femme blonde qui dormait, nue, sur son torse, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s'accouda au bar américain qui séparait la pièce en deux, et se servit un verre d'eau glacée.

Il avait rêvé d'Hermione Granger, et ça le perturbait pas mal. Enfin rêvé … Il s'était vu lui faire l'amour comme si sa vie en dépendait, y prendre beaucoup de plaisir, et tout faire pour lui en donner. Et **ça**, ce n'était pas DU TOUT normal, pour un Malefoy …

Il alluma une cigarette et s'avachit dans son grand canapé. La seule lumière de la pièce était le point rouge du tabac qui se consumait au rythme des pensées du jeune homme. Très vite. Il fuma une deuxième cigarette. Puis une troisième.

-**Dragoo ? Tout va bien, mon chou ?** demanda la blonde qui s'était levée et qui s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche qu'elle pensait très aguicheuse. Et elle l'aurait été, en temps normal, si l'esprit du jeune Malefoy n'avait pas été obnubilé par une certaine brune beaucoup plus naturelle…

-**Laisse-moi** **Patricia,** **je ne suis pas d'humeur…**

-**Mais, Drago …**

-**Pas de Mais, tais-toi. Que fais-tu encore ici, de toute façon ? Rentre chez toi, tu n'as plus rien à faire dans mon appartement.** Sur ces mots, l'arrogant Sang-pur passa devant son amante d'une nuit sans même lui adresser un regard et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

La jeune femme, indignée mais soumise, ramassa ses affaires et partit silencieusement.

*******

Le lendemain fut une journée étrange pour nos deux antihéros. Ils étaient aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre mais faisaient tout pour paraitre comme d'habitude.

Plutôt comique comme situation, quand on y pense. Sauf pour les principaux concernés.

Hermione tentait de se concentrer malgré la présence de Drago à ses côtés dans plusieurs cours. Elle luttait contre son envie de l'observer, de le dévisager ouvertement… _Quel calvaire … Merlin, mais quel enfer !_

Drago n'avait pas remarqué le manège de la jeune femme, trop plongé qu'il était dans ses propres réflexions. Il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris. Il ne rêvait que très rarement. Les seuls rêves dont il se souvenait étaient les cauchemars mettant en scène son père, Voldemort et les mangemorts en train de tuer sa mère. Pas hyper réjouissant… Et la vision de la nuit précédente n'avait absolument RIEN en commun avec ce genre de cauchemars …

Au moins, vu leur état de confusion mentale, les insultes et les piques ne fusèrent pas ce jour là. Peut-on appeler ça un bon début pour autant ? Rien n'est moins sûr …

Ils se plongèrent dans le travail. Les vacances n'étaient pas loin, et après cela, viendraient le stage…

_Oh joie …_ pensèrent-ils à peu près simultanément.


	14. XIV Dérapages

**CHAPITRE 14 – DERAPAGES.**

Enfin, c'était les vacances de Noël. Deux semaines sans cours, sans TD, sans la bibliothèque de la fac, en deux mots, sans Malefoy ! Hermione lisait au lit depuis 9 heures du matin, elle avait été réveillée par le jour qui passait par la fenêtre. Il était désormais 10h30, et la jeune fille décida qu'il était temps de se lever. Elle sauta hors du lit et fonça sous la douche. A peine en fut-elle sortie que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

_Chiotte_, maugréa la jeune femme. Elle n'attendait personne ce matin, et Anna et Coralie étaient parties chacune dans sa famille pour le week-end. Hermione aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir être pénard une seule demi journée dans sa vie. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Hermione ouvrit la porte en peignoir, les cheveux gouttant sur le seuil.

-**Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais avoir été claire, j'ai pas envie de voir ta gueule en dehors des cours, des TD et des moments à la bibliothèque… ce qui en soi fait déjà trop.**

Drago ne répondit pas, il la bouscula pour rentrer dans l'appartement, et une fois que ce fut fait, il tourna sur lui-même lentement, observant d'un air curieux le mobilier moldu.

-**MALEFOY !!** cria Hermione, excédée, **t'es déjà venu, fais pas cette tête d'abruti ! Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu fous là, sale fouine, ou vais-je être obligée de te lancer un sort ?**

Drago se tourna vers elle

-**Du calme Grangie, je venais te faire une visite de courtoisie. Tu remarqueras que j'ai transplané dehors cette fois ! T'habites toute seule là-dedans ? **Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander

Hermione, perplexe, lui répondit tout de même

-**Non, je suis en colocation avec deux amies moldues. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?**

-**Et en ce moment, tu es toute seule ?** lui demanda-t-il gravement en se rapprochant d'elle, sans répondre à la question.

Hermione battit en retraite et s'enferma dans sa chambre, lui jetant à travers la porte :

-**Oui je suis toute seule, les filles sont en vacances chez leurs parents. Attends une seconde, je m'habille.**

_Pas la peine_, pensa Drago en souriant. C'était trop facile de la mettre mal à l'aise. Il allait s'amuser follement. Il s'assit sur le canapé du salon en attendant qu'Hermione daigne rouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour le rejoindre. Il fit passer le temps en feuilletant un magasine de mode qui appartenait sûrement à une de ses colocataires.

De son côté, Hermione s'arrachait les cheveux. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était là, mais ce n'était certainement pas pour travailler… elle s'observa dans son miroir et respira profondément pour se calmer … _du calme Hermione, respire, et analyse la situation. Pourquoi est-il là à ton avis ? Hein ? Pour finir ce jeu stupide qu'il a commencé depuis quelques temps déjà. Il veut te sauter ma fille, et toi tu réagis à chaque fois plus mal, tu l'encourages._ Le cerveau de l'ex-Gryffondor tournait à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de rabattre le clapet de cette fouine_. Le seul moyen,_ se dit-elle finalement, _c'est d'aller dans son sens, de l'étonner. Il n'ira jamais jusqu'au bout, il ne couchera jamais avec une fille de moldus, il a juste envie de m'humilier. Tu vas souffrir Drago Malefoy… tu me prends pour une petite fille timide ? Tu as tord. Prépare-toi, sale pervers, tu vas regretter d'avoir provoqué Hermione Granger. _

Décidée à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, Hermione alla fouiller dans le placard d'Anna à la recherche d'une tenue suggestive, mais correcte. Elle opta pour un jean taille basse de couleur claire, très moulant, et un débardeur de coton blanc qui mettait en valeur son décolleté. _Simple, crédible pour une journée à la maison, et très efficace_, pensa-t-elle en s'inspectant dans la glace. Elle laissa ses cheveux libres dans son dos (si _je commence à les sécher je vais en avoir pour des heures…_) et se maquilla très légèrement. Elle termina en se parfumant d'une eau de toilette discrète.

-**A nous deux, Malefoy**. Lança Hermione en rouvrant la porte de la chambre. **Que puis-je faire pour toi mon cher ?**

Drago manqua de s'étrangler en regardant la jeune fille. Elle était sublime. Il avala difficilement sa salive tandis qu'elle s'asseyait juste à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il fronça les sourcils et reprit rapidement contenance. _Un Malefoy ne se laisse pas avoir par une fille. Un Malefoy mène toujours la danse, toujours_ … se répéta-t-il. Il sourit, narquois.

-**Pas mal Grangie, mais tu n'aurais pas dû te faire belle pour moi**, ajouta-t-il sur un ton méprisant.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. Ca marche, pensa-t-elle. « **Oh, ne te fais pas d'idées Malefoy, c'est juste que Ron doit venir plus tard, je voulais simplement être prête pour mon petit ami, tu comprends ?** » elle le regardait dans les yeux sans ciller.

Grrr, il s'était fait avoir. _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Granger, je t'aurai …. Parole de Malefoy._

-**Pour la belette, tu aurais dû rester en peignoir,** lui assena-t-il méchamment, **de toute façon il ne fera pas la différence.** Il s'énerva en voyant Granger sourire encore

-**Parce que toi tu la fais peut-être ?** demanda Hermione d'un air innocent.

-**Evidemment Granger, je sais reconnaitre une jolie fille quand j'en vois une**, répondit-il avec une voix suffisante et un sourire charmeur. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, Hermione le savait. Mais elle ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer à ses mots. Il avait dit qu'il la trouvait jolie ! _Oh Merlin, calme toi idiote, c'est Malefoy…il dit ça à toutes les cruches qu'il saute, et ça doit faire un paquet par semaine !_

-**Hé bien merci **_**Drago**_, finit-elle, insistant lourdement sur le prénom. Elle le vit sursauter avant qu'il ne réponde d'un ton parfaitement neutre

-**C'est un plaisir **_**Hermione**_.

-**Alors, que me vaut ta visite un samedi matin de vacances ?** Enchaina-t-elle, curieuse malgré tout.

-**C'est un secret.** Il lui fit un sourire malicieux. **Dis, c'est une coutume moldue de ne pas offrir à boire à ses invités ?**

-**Tu n'es pas un invité Malefoy… Qu'est ce que tu prends ?** Drago remarqua qu'elle était revenue au « Malefoy », les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces…

-**Un thé, par exemple, si tu as…**

Elle se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle mit de l'eau dans la bouilloire et posa le tout sur la gazinière. Elle sortit deux tasses qu'elle posa sur le plan de travail, juste à côté. Elle allait chercher le sucrier lorsqu'elle sentit Drago se coller dans son dos. _Encore, c'est une manie chez lui_ pensa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa dans le cou, caressant lentement son ventre, ses hanches, puis remontant ses mains jusqu'à venir palper ses seins à travers leur prison de tissu. Il sentit la jeune fille respirer plus fort et se coller contre lui, alors il s'enhardit et passa les mains sous son débardeur, effleurant la peau soyeuse de la Gryffondor. Hermione gémit si doucement lorsque ses doigts froids s'emparèrent des seins de la jeune fille, passant sous le soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche de celle-ci, que Drago cru avoir rêvé.

Je peux résister à tout, sauf à la tentation.  
Oscar Wilde

Hermione se décida enfin. Toujours calée contre Drago, elle fit remonter ses mains le long des cuisses du jeune homme qui soupira de contentement, sa bouche toujours collée contre son cou. Passant les bras au dessus de sa tête, elle vint enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant méthodiquement. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent son cou et sa nuque, Drago ne tint plus, il la retourna et l'embrassa passionnément. D'abord choquée, Hermione se reprit bien vite. _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre mon coco_, songea-t-elle, l'esprit de plus en plus confus. Elle lui rendit son baiser, écartant légèrement les lèvres pour qu'il puisse y passer la langue, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire dans un gémissement de plaisir non dissimulé.

Leurs langues se caressaient sensuellement un instant, puis furieusement quelques secondes plus tard, puis de nouveau délicatement, comme s'ils essayaient de tout tester, tout goûter, en seulement un baiser. Hermione, dans un sursaut de lucidité, réalisa que si elle ne mettait pas fin à ce petit jeu très rapidement, elle allait se faire prendre à son propre piège.

Drago ne pensait pas, il était beaucoup trop occupé à explorer le corps d'Hermione. Il se laissa faire avec plaisir lorsqu'elle déboutonna sa chemise et caressa son torse. Alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur la ceinture du jeune homme, sa bouche toujours collée contre la sienne, il sembla reprendre le contrôle. Il passa ses mains sous les fesses d'Hermione, la soulevant du sol. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son presqu'amant et l'embrassa dans le cou tandis qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers la chambre où la jeune fille s'était enfermée quelques instants plus tôt. Il la plaqua contre le mur le temps d'ouvrir la porte, puis s'engouffra dans la pièce sans même la refermer.

Il déposa Hermione délicatement sur le lit, et se détacha d'elle le temps d'ôter son pantalon, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Hermione l'observait, reprenant son souffle. _C'est qu'il y croit vraiment_, songea-t-elle avec satisfaction. Elle observa Drago. Il était vraiment beau, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Drago Malefoy était canon, et Hermione sentit un pincement de déception à l'idée qu'elle n'allait même pas en profiter !

Les pensées de Drago ne suivaient pas exactement le même cheminement. Il observait Hermione de ses yeux gris voilés de désir. La jeune fille était superbe, haletante, les lèvres gonflées par les baisers, allongée sur le lit, comme une invitation impossible à refuser. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et se colla contre elle, la rapprochant toujours plus. Hermione se sentait incroyablement bien dans les bras de son pire ennemi, et ce n'était pas normal. Il était temps de faire en sorte que cette attirance cesse.

Elle monta à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassant toujours fougueusement. Drago avait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait être rassasié de ses baisers. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient douces, pressantes, exigeantes, il en était fou. Il remonta ses mains le long de ses cuisses, à la recherche du bouton de son jean. Il la voulait nue, contre lui, et vite !

Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. C'était le moment. Elle saisit ses mains et les plaqua sur le lit au dessus de la tête du jeune homme toujours allongé. Elle mit fin au baiser et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, haletants, décoiffés.

-**Tu t'amuses bien Malefoy ?** Démarra Hermione

Drago sursauta devant le ton de la jeune femme. Elle était froide, mordante, comme si les baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger n'avaient jamais eu lieu, comme si elle n'était pas encore à califourchon sur lui, leurs doigts encore emmêlés, leurs souffles encore semblables. Il fronça les sourcils

-**Euh … oui. Et toi aussi. C'est quoi cette question ?**

Hermione lui lança un regard narquois. **J'ai bien joué, Malefoy. Tu noteras l'emploi du passé. C'est fini**, lui lança-t-elle en descendant du lit, ses prunelles chocolat toujours plongées dans les billes grises du Serpentard. **Rhabille-toi, et dégage**.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la chambre, le laissant se rhabiller seul. Drago était perplexe, furieux, perdu… elle avait l'air d'en avoir envie pourtant… non, elle en avait envie, il le savait. Seulement, il était parti vainqueur trop vite, cette petite garce s'était bien foutu de sa gueule. S'il n'était pas si furieux contre elle et contre lui-même, il la féliciterait pour ça, une vraie Serpentarde la Granger, elle avait vraiment beaucoup changé. Il sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte.

Hermione était assise sur le canapé, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-**Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu sais où c'est.** Lâcha-t-elle.

-**Tu sais Granger, tu devrais faire très attention à toi. A vouloir jouer dans la cour des grands, il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles…** susurra-t-il, menaçant.

-**Tu ne me fais pas peur. Maintenant, tu sais que je ne rigole pas avec toi.** Le défia-t-elle. **Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces gourdes Malefoy, tu ne me sauteras jamais, mets toi ça dans le crane.**

-**Des mots Granger, des mots … On ne repousse pas impunément un Malefoy, fais bien attention. Tu me paieras ça, sois en sûre. Je t'aurai…**

-**Un Malefoy peut-être**, rétorqua Hermione, **mais en es-tu réellement un ? Tu es différent du reste de ta famille, tu le sais. C'est une autre chose que je t'ai prouvée aujourd'hui, **_**Drago**_**, sang-de-bourbe ou pas, je reste une femme, et je te fais même bander ! Alors mon grand, on se sent souillé ?**

-**Plus que tu n'imagines.** A ces mots, il regarda Hermione avec un air de dégoût puis termina. **En fait, je peux dire que tu m'as rendu un grand service. Je me serais vraiment sali si je t'avais baisée.** Et il quitta l'appartement.

Hermione fondit en larmes une fois la porte refermée.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout soit si compliqué ? Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir été blessée par les mots de Malefoy. Elle savait qu'il dirait cela, c'était obligé. Mais pourquoi diable cela la touchait-elle autant ? Parce qu'elle s'était sentie bien dans ses bras, parce qu'elle avait apprécié ses baisers, ses caresses, le poids de son corps sur le sien, ses gémissements tout contre sa bouche.

Elle avait aimé être dans les bras de Drago, au moins autant qu'être dans les bras de Ron. Non, elle devait être honnête. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti avec personne ce que Drago avait été capable d'éveiller chez elle en quelques minutes. Elle n'avait jamais autant désiré un homme.

Elle se reprit. _C'est normal, ce qui t'attire chez Malefoy c'est l'interdit, l'inconnu. C'est ça qui est excitant. Mais ce n'est pas une attirance saine, comme celle que tu éprouves pour Ron. _Elle s'essuya les yeux et se promit de réparer tout ça. Ron devait passer la voir plus tard dans l'après-midi. Ils feraient sûrement l'amour. Cela devrait suffire à sortir Malefoy et son corps de Dieu de son esprit. Après tout, Ron était vraiment beau aussi, et elle avait toujours beaucoup de plaisir à faire l'amour avec lui.

_Et surtout_, se dit-elle, _Ron m'aime et me respecte. Rien que ça me suffit. Ce sont deux exemples parmi les centaines de choses que Malefoy ne pourra jamais m'apporter, même avec tout son argent et son charme. _


	15. XV Tourner autour du pot

**CHAPITRE 15 – TOURNER AUTOUR DU POT.**

Drago rentra chez lui et prit une douche froide. Il devait absolument se calmer. Il était beaucoup trop excité, énervé, frustré …

Il commençait à paniquer. Il réalisait petit à petit qu'Hermione Granger le fascinait terriblement, elle l'envoutait. Il avait envie d'elle. Ses baisers et ses caresses, ses soupirs, tout en elle lui donnait envie de la serrer très fort contre lui et de la faire sienne.

Il comprit que Blaise avait raison. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de vengeance… même si coucher avec Granger pour lui rabattre le clapet était un de ses buts premiers, il devait avouer qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Désormais, s'ajoutait à l'équation une donnée importante, menaçante : l'envie.

_Il me faut une clope …_

_Oh Merlin_, pleurnicha Drago avant de sortir de la douche, _qu'est ce qui m'a pris de m'inviter chez elle comme ça ! Mais surtout, plus inquiétant, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de perdre le contrôle comme ça ! J'étais presque nu qu'elle avait encore tous ses vêtements sur elle… elle avait tout prévu depuis le début ! Pas si potiche, il faut que je fasse très, très attention … _

Après de longues minutes de réflexion, Drago arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait arrêter de persécuter Granger. C'était bien trop dangereux, il risquait de devenir accro à cette peste, et ça, parole de Malefoy, il était hors de question que ça se produise.

_En plus elle me donne toujours envie de revoir mes convictions vis-à-vis des moldus ! N'importe quoi ! Comme si un moldu pouvait être égal à un Malefoy ! Déjà pour un sorcier, c'est un challenge, alors un moldu ! A part elle, peut-être, mais c'est très différent ! _

Même au fond de lui cette réflexion lui semblait de plus en plus stupide.

Je déteste les discussions, elles vous font parfois changer d'avis.  
Oscar Wilde

_Réagis, Drago, enfin ! Reprends-toi !_

Il décida qu'il avait nettement besoin d'un remontant, et se saoula tout seul sur son grand canapé. Il s'endormit rapidement, les yeux pleins des images d'une Hermione gémissant son prénom, les yeux mis clos, s'accrochant à ses épaules et se tordant de plaisir…

***

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit après le départ de Drago. De deux choses l'une : soit elle avait réussi et elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui, soit son plan se retournerait contre elle et il la harcèlerait sans répit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque …

Elle ferma les yeux, et se perdit dans l'odeur du Serpentard, incrustée sur les draps.

_Merlin, je deviens folle… il faut que j'arrête immédiatement cette comédie. J'espère qu'il a bien compris cette fois … Je vais tout faire pour l'éviter, ça devrait aller._

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et respira encore une fois l'odeur de Drago.

_J'adore ce parfum_, songea-t-elle. Elle sourit. Il lui allait parfaitement, fin, raffiné, sans doute cher, avec cette pointe piquante qui retenait l'attention. Tout comme lui… et cette touche de tabac, étonnant mélange pour un anti-moldu !

Elle se releva, se secoua un peu, essayant de chasser de sa tête les visions du jeune homme presque nu, collé contre elle, sa peau douce tout contre son corps …

Elle changea les draps, et décida d'aller faire un tour chez Harry, Neville, Luna et Lavande! Ils lui tiendraient tous compagnie, et comme elle n'y allait pas très souvent, ils seraient heureux de la voir.

_Une soirée pour tout oublier, ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'amitié des anciens Gryffondors, quoi de plus génial ?_

***

PLOP !

Harry se retourna et aperçut Hermione dans son salon, remettant ses cheveux en place.

-**Mione !** s'écria-t-il. **C'est cool que tu sois là ! Tu restes manger ?**

-**Salut Harry ! Je veux bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas …**

-**Non non, au contraire ! Tout le monde est là ce soir, on fait soirée pizza.** Il enlaça son amie. **C'est bon de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps.**

Harry voyait bien qu'Hermione se forçait pour avoir l'air enjoué. Il se demanda ce qui pourrait la mettre dans cet état. Ron ? Non, ça allait plutôt bien entre eux aux dernières nouvelles. Malefoy alors ? _Non_, pensa Harry, _elle ne l'a pas vu depuis quelques jours, ils ne se fréquentent qu'en cours._ Il soupira de soulagement. _Bon, bah ça ne peut pas être bien grave alors…_

-**HERMIONE !!!! Quel plaisir de te revoir !!** Hurla Lavande. Hermione sourit. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi expansive. Lavande la serra fort contre elle et lui demanda si Ron avait l'intention de les rejoindre.

-**Non, je ne pense pas ce soir.** Répondit doucement Hermione. Lavande eut l'air déçu, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez ses amis. Tout le monde savait pertinemment que la jeune fille était folle de Ron depuis la 6ème année, et même s'ils étaient sortis ensemble un temps, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione. Personne ne fit de commentaire.

Neville et Luna entrèrent à leur tour dans le salon, main dans la main.

-**Hé bien hé bien, que vois-je Monsieur Longdubat ?** demanda Hermione, malicieuse**. Vous êtes-vous enfin déclaré ?** Elle sourit et Neville rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Luna fit la bise à Hermione et éclata de rire en voyant la tête de son petit ami. Elle répondit à sa place

-**Oui, finalement il a réussi ! C'était pas trop tôt !** Luna embrassa Neville sur la joue. **Ne rougis pas ! Tu sais parfaitement que je t'aime comme tu es.** Neville rougit encore plus si c'était possible, et le reste du groupe éclata de rire.

Hermione passa une excellente soirée en compagnie de ses amis. Elle réussit presque, l'espace de quelques heures, de sortir Ron et Drago de sa tête.

***

La semaine suivante précédait leur stage. Drago et Hermione consacrèrent toute leur énergie à ne pas penser l'un à l'autre, à s'éviter… ils faisaient tout pour se changer les idées, s'ignorant constamment.

Ils étaient tous deux d'une humeur de chien. Même pendant les cours où ils étaient partenaires et durant leurs heures de mise en commun de travail, leurs regards s'évitaient, se fuyaient. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ou faisait leur possible pour ne prononcer que des phrases neutres, concernant les devoirs.

Drago ressentait un cocktail d'émotions en tous genres, il passait en quelques secondes de la rage à l'admiration, pour être en proie au découragement la minute suivante. La Gryffondor le fascinait toujours autant, surtout maintenant qu'il avait vu de quoi la lionne était capable. Le fait qu'elle le fuit autant que lui la fuyait le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise.

Il fumait de plus en plus, incapable de s'arrêter, la nervosité le poussant à s'occuper les doigts.

_Ma lionne_, se prit-il à penser avant de plonger dans le désarroi le plus total, _Hermione _…

Hermione était mortifiée. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi gênée de sa vie. Elle avait fait une grosse bêtise en voulant lui donner une leçon quelques jours avant, et elle regrettait amèrement d'y avoir pris du plaisir, et de ne pas pouvoir l'oublier. Et Drago qui la fixait de son regard froid et impénétrable quand il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Il la méprisait, c'était certain … il ne voulait même plus la voir, lui parler … elle s'en voulait, ça n'aurait pas dû la toucher autant.

_J'ai tout gâché…_ osa-t-elle se dire avant de se morigéner, elle n'avait pas le droit de penser de telles choses, et Ron alors ?


	16. XVI Et ce stage ?

**CHAPITRE 16 – ET CE STAGE ?**

Le stage avait commencé depuis une semaine pour nos deux héros. Il devait durer au moins un mois la première année d'études.

Hermione et Drago n'avaient pas eu le choix, ils travaillaient de nuit, et ensemble. Vraiment ensemble. Ils devaient former une équipe soudée, et complémentaire. C'étaient les termes exacts du Médicomage en chef qui leur avait expliqué leurs tâches. Celui-là n'avait décidément pas peur qu'ils s'entretuent …

Ils commençaient à 20 heures, et effectuaient des tâches diverses et variées, depuis le ménage des chambres des malades jusqu'à la préparation de certaines potions avec les Médicomages confirmés. De temps en temps, ils avaient une séance spéciale où ils apprenaient les sorts de base en Médicomagie, comme par exemple le sort qui permet de savoir si une femme est enceinte, beaucoup plus facile et fiable que ces tests moldus, mais aussi certains sorts visant à resserrer les bords d'une plaie béante en attendant que les Médicomages puissent opérer le blessé, ou encore différents sorts visant à détecter et identifier les sorts impardonnables utilisés sur un patient.

Les relations des deux jeunes gens s'amélioraient progressivement. Après la période de silence qu'ils s'étaient imposée, ils étaient près à se reparler timidement.

Drago découvrait Hermione. Au lieu d'être froide et constamment plongée dans ses livres comme en cours, il côtoyait une jeune femme, certes distante, mais étonnante.

Hermione passait plus de 10 heures d'affilée avec Drago. Il lui était impossible de jouer la comédie aussi longtemps. Alors elle laissait libre cours à son enthousiasme, sa bonne humeur… Elle essayait de se contenir lorsque Drago était tout près d'elle, mais se laissait aller lorsqu'il était à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

Drago observait Hermione. Son attitude le déconcertait. Il se surprenait à aimer la voir sourire lorsqu'un patient allait mieux ou la remerciait. C'était tout son visage qui rayonnait. Un sourire vrai, les yeux qui pétillent. _C'est tout son corps qui sourit … _constata-t-il.

Elle ne râlait jamais, contrairement à lui, lorsqu'il fallait changer un malade, le laver ou encore désinfecter sa chambre à la main. Elle lui lançait un regard désapprobateur lorsqu'il pestait machinalement contre les tâches dégradantes pour son statut de noble … Bien évidement, il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il disait, et il savait parfaitement qu'en choisissant des études de Médicomagie il commencerait par s'occuper des malades alités avant de pouvoir se spécialiser dans la préparation de potions. Mais il aimait faire enrager Hermione en grognant qu'un Malefoy n'est pas censé faire de si basses besognes.

Drago Malefoy aimait se plaindre pour la forme.

Hermione faisait tout pour que cette collaboration forcée se passe bien. Et à sa grande surprise, Malefoy ne faisait pas en sorte que tous ces efforts soient ruinés, il ne lui menait pas la vie dure, ne l'insultait pas constamment, ne la critiquait que très rarement… _Drago Malefoy aurait-il changé ?_ se demandait-elle de temps à autres.

Elle avait compris que son coéquipier adorait les potions. Son regard pétillait lorsque les Médicomages responsables de leur stage leur permettaient de réaliser certaines potions simples. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme était si doué que le Médicomage chef le désigna comme l'étudiant responsable des potions de soins. Hermione s'était presque sentie fière pour lui. Contrairement à Drago, elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans la fabrication des potions, elle préférait de loin le contact des malades et les sorts de guérison.

Les deux étudiants s'apprivoisaient de mieux en mieux. Drago oubliait son orgueil blessé et Hermione baissait légèrement sa garde. Sans lui faire confiance pour autant, mais elle n'avait plus envie de se battre constamment. Toutefois, ils gardaient certaines distances, de peur de se faire avoir, d'être déçus ou blessés. Il y avait en jeu beaucoup plus que cette histoire de bonne entente. _Satanée fascination … _

*******

Ce soir là, Hermione et Drago étaient dans une chambre vide. Hermione changeait les draps tandis que Drago nettoyait la salle d'eau attenante à grands coups de baguette.

-**Miss Granger** ? Héla un Médicomage en rentrant dans la chambre. **Pourriez-vous aller voir ce que réclame le patient d'à côté, la lumière au dessus de sa porte clignote. J'ai une chirurgie qui m'attend et je suis déjà bien en retard… **

-**Bien sûr Monsieur**, acquiesça Hermione. Elle lâcha les draps et se dirigea vers la chambre voisine après un petit sourire timide à Drago.

_Ben y'a du mieux … _pensa celui-ci.

Il termina de nettoyer la petite salle de bain et finit de faire le lit. Au bout de dix minutes, Hermione n'était pas revenue. Il pensa qu'elle avait dû être appelée ailleurs.

En passant devant la chambre d'à côté, il remarqua que la porte était restée entre-ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Une des règles de base dans l'hôpital était de bien fermer les portes, et s'il lui arrivait fréquemment d'oublier, Hermione y pensait toujours. Finalement, la curiosité pris le pas sur la discrétion, et il poussa légèrement la porte. Une baguette surgit de derrière et se colla violemment entre ses deux yeux. Il sursauta. Un homme à la poigne de fer l'attrapa par le col et l'attira à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de refermer doucement la porte. Drago leva les bras en guise de reddition, le temps d'analyser la situation.

Hermione était collée contre le mur par un sort, à 20 centimètres du sol. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Elle la laissait au vestiaire lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas de cours spéciaux, de potions ou de sorts à effectuer. L'agresseur ne songea pas à vérifier si Drago en avait une, une chance pour le jeune homme. Il s'adossa au mur à son tour sous la menace de la baguette de l'homme, mais se décida à parler avant de subir le même sort que sa coéquipière.

-**Qui êtes-vous, et que voulez-vous ?** demanda-t-il de sa voix calme, toujours assurée.

-**Ha ha**, ricana l'homme, un air dément sur le visage. **Tu ne me connais pas, jeune Malefoy. Moi je te connais, tous les sorciers te connaissent d'ailleurs. Mais je connais surtout ta copine, la sang-de-bourbe si chère à Potter, celle qui a aidé cette raclure d'embryon de sorcier à tuer notre maitre …** Un voile de folie passa dans son regard. Hermione tremblait, Drago réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

-**Que comptez-vous faire ? **

-**La tuer, quelle question ! Si j'avais su que cette moins que rien était ici je me serais fait porter pâle plus tôt. Quelle douce coïncidence…** Susurra-t-il en rapprochant son visage d'Hermione.

L'Homme ne faisait pas réellement attention à Drago. Il était tout entier focalisé sur Hermione, sur celle qui avait contribué à sa propre déchéance.

-**Tu ne me reconnais pas, hein petite ? Mais moi je te connais bien … Rassure-toi, tes péchés seront bientôt effacés, sale moldue, c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit chez vous, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors, de quelle façon aimerais-tu mourir… **Question purement rhétorique, Hermione ne pouvait pas parler à cause du sort qui la maintenait à la merci de son agresseur. Elle tremblait de plus en plus.

L'homme était comme fou. Il marmonnait des phrases dénuées de sens en fixant la jeune femme de son regard voilé. Au moment où il leva sa baguette pour prononcer le sort de la mort, Drago dégaina la sienne et le stupéfixa en un éclair.

Drago vérifia que l'homme ne pouvait plus nuire avant de délivrer Hermione. Elle tomba dans ses bras, tremblante, et s'accrocha désespérément à sa chemise. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne voulait pas pleurer. La guerre était derrière elle, loin derrière …

-**Hey Granger, du calme … je suis là …** sa voix basse et rassurante calma Hermione.

Il la soutint jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut capable de tenir debout toute seule. Elle gardait désespérément la tête baissée. Il lui releva en passant sa main sous son menton.

-**Est-ce que ça va aller ?**

-**Je …** Commença Hermione. **Merci**, souffla-t-elle. **Je ne connais pas cet homme, mais lui, apparemment, il me connait très bien. Cette foutue guerre ne s'arrêtera donc jamais … **

Drago fronça les sourcils et resserra inconsciemment ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

-**Tu as eu de la chance…**

Elle releva les yeux et fut captivée par le regard gris-bleu du Serpentard. Il avait presque l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle ne pouvait se détacher de ses yeux.

Le temps était comme suspendu… Hermione rompit ce moment à part.

-**Je … Merci encore.** Elle se dégagea de ses bras. **Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un. Il n'est pas blessé, il est juste fou. La place de cet homme est à Azkaban.** Elle fit un pauvre sourire à Drago et sortit de la pièce.

Le regard de Drago étincela. Il se tourna lentement vers le mangemort. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ressentait une haine indicible à l'égard de cet homme à cet instant précis. Non seulement parce qu'il représentait tout ce qu'il exécrait, mais également, et cela beaucoup plus inconsciemment, parce qu'il avait l'intention de faire du mal à Hermione. Un instinct protecteur s'était révélé en lui au moment où il avait aperçu la jeune fille paralysée contre le mur.

Il projeta son poing de toutes ses forces sur le visage de l'agresseur.

Quand la cavalerie arriva dans la chambre, l'homme paraissait avoir été victime d'une rixe de rue.

Drago ressentait un grand besoin de prendre l'air, d'allumer une cigarette, de s'éloigner de cette chambre …

***

coucou à vous tous !  
j'espère que vous recevez bien les réponses à vos reviews ... je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment vérifier que c'est bien "envoyé" !!

j'espère aussi que mon histoire vous plait !  
n'hésitez pas à critiquer, je chercher vraiment à m'améliorer !

bisous !


	17. XVII Le grand fossé

**CHAPITRE 17 – LE GRAND FOSSE**

Hermione n'alla pas travailler le lendemain.

Drago était légèrement inquiet, mais il ne dit rien. Et puis, pas question de débarquer à l'appartement de Granger en pleine nuit, ni même au petit matin, après le travail. Ce n'était pas à lui, le grand Drago Malefoy de se déplacer. Tout de même … Il attendrait qu'elle revienne pour lui parler, voilà tout. Satisfait, Drago s'autorisa une pause cigarette.

C'est facile d'arrêter de fumer. J'arrête vingt fois par jour…  
Oscar Wilde

A l'appartement, Anna et Coralie s'étaient inquiétées en voyant Hermione rentrer vers minuit, soit bien avant la fin de son service. Elle était livide, et tremblait. Etat de choc, avait diagnostiqué le Médicomage qui l'avait renvoyée chez elle avec une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves.

**-Vous avez besoin de sommeil, Miss Granger. Avalez-ça avant de vous coucher.**

*******

Le lendemain matin, Hermione expliqua l'attaque du mangemort à ses amies. Elles étaient atterrées. Hermione était une bonne conteuse, elles s'y voyaient presque.

_Il faut avouer que ça aurait déstabilisé n'importe qui_, songea Hermione. _A part peut-être Malefoy …_

-**il faut que tu en parles à Ron.** Intima Coralie.

-**Et à Harry**, renchérit Anna. **Imagine qu'un autre fou se pointe, tu n'auras pas toujours Drago Malefoy pour te sauver, j'espère que tu en as conscience.**

-**Pas question d'en parler à Ron !** Paniqua Hermione. **Il va péter les plombs et me surveiller sans arrêt. Il est capable de faire le guet à l'hôpital toutes les nuits … imaginez la joie entre Malefoy et lui …**

Ses deux amies firent la grimace. Hermione marquait un point.

-**Parles-en au moins à Harry, il sera plus tolérant que Ron. C'est important que tes amis soient au courant Herm'**. Insista Anna. Sans parler qu'elle-même se voyait mal cacher des choses à Harry Potter...

-**Peut-être plus tard … esquiva Hermione. Pour le moment, je vais rester un peu au lit … merci d'être là pour moi les filles …**

-**C'est normal ma chérie. Repose-toi.**

Coralie et Anna sortirent de la chambre d'Hermione et fermèrent la porte. Une fois dans le salon, Coralie se retourna vers son amie.

-**Il faut que tu lui dises. Tu ne pourras pas garder ça indéfiniment, et elle va mal le prendre si tu attends trop. **Coralie mit son amie en garde. Elle redoutait la colère célèbre d'Hermione Granger.

-**Je sais, je voulais lui dire aujourd'hui, mais regarde l'état dans lequel elle est ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je vais attendre un jour ou deux … **Anna baissa les yeux au ciel. C'était un aveu assez dur à faire, et Hermione n'était pas en pleine forme. Elle préférait annoncer ça à son amie dans les meilleures conditions possible.

-**Comme tu voudras, soupira Coralie. Bon, moi je te laisse, je vais être en retard au boulot ! A ce soir !** Fit-elle en attrapant son manteau et son sac, s'engouffrant dans le couloir.

*******

Une fois seule dans le salon, Anna réfléchit aux mots de Coralie. Elle avait raison. Il fallait tout dire à Hermione, ou elle risquait de perdre une de ses meilleures amies. Elle ne voulait pas se fâcher avec elle, surtout pour ça.

Elle soupira. Elle devait voir Harry.

Elle termina de se préparer, prit son sac et un grand manteau bien chaud, et sortit de l'appartement après avoir vérifié qu'Hermione se sentait bien et n'avait besoin de rien.

*******

Harry était inquiet. Il avait reçu plus tôt un appel d'Anna sur son téléphone portable. Elle lui donnait rendez-vous vers midi et demi dans une brasserie moldue. Elle avait une voix stressée. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

-**Ah te voilà, **fit-il en la voyant arriver. _Au moins, elle a l'air en bonne santé_, se rassura-t-il.

-**Salut Harry**. Anna s'assit en face du jeune homme, la mine soucieuse. Un serveur vint rapidement prendre commande. Anna attendit que leurs assiettes soient apportées avant de se lancer.

-**Il faut qu'on dise à Hermione qu'on se connait. Il faut lui dire qu'on se … fréquente.** Commença-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Harry était amusé. Ainsi, c'était ce qui taraudait la demoiselle. Ha les femmes …

-**Tu veux dire qu'il faut qu'on dise à Hermione que tu es venue me trouver pour améliorer sa relation avec Ron, qu'on s'est trouvé sympathique, et qu'on a décidé de se voir de temps en temps, en amis ? **demanda-t-il, narquois, en insistant bien sur le « amis ». **Nous ne faisons rien de mal, Anna.**

Ils n'étaient qu'amis. Pour le moment. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils seraient certainement plus que cela un jour, mais ils prenaient leur temps.

Et puis, il y avait Ginny. L'amour d'Harry pour elle s'était peut-être terni, mais il refusait de la tromper. Et pas question de rompre par hibou interposés. Il devait la voir pour lui annoncer la nouvelle en face. En attendant, il apprenait à connaitre et à apprécier Anna.

-**Mais ce n'est pas tout.** Elle le coupa dans ses réflexions.

-**Dis-moi ?** fit Harry.

-**Hermione a été attaquée hier soir. **Avoua la jeune femme en plantant son regard dans les émeraudes de son vis-à-vis.

Harry bondit de son siège, prêt à partir sur le champ tuer l'agresseur de sa meilleure amie.

-**Calme-toi, reste assis.** Anna posa la main sur sa manche pour le faire se rasseoir. **Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Drago Malefoy est intervenu à temps. Elle reste à l'appartement aujourd'hui, elle doit se reposer.**

Harry eut l'air déstabilisé. Que venait faire la fouine dans l'équation ?

Anna eut l'air de comprendre son air sceptique car elle lui expliqua tout.

-**Et Hermione ne veut pas en parler à Ron**, conclut-elle.

-**Elle n'a peut-être pas tort.** Murmura Harry, pensif. Il savait comme son meilleur ami pouvait être excessif. Mais toute cette histoire méritait qu'on s'y intéresse. Il fallait qu'il parle à Malefoy, mais avant cela, il fallait qu'il se rende au chevet d'Hermione.

Dieu qu'il est beau quand il est comme ça, pensa Anna. Elle était totalement sous le charme du survivant. Dans sa tête, les aventures qu'il avait vécu avec Hermione étaient plus romantiques les unes que les autres, elle aurait bien aimé être de la partie. Elle savait bien qu'il y avait encore Ginny, et elle admirait Harry de ne rien tenter avec elle. Il restait poli, courtois. Il lui épargnait ses histoires de cœur, et se retenait de la toucher, même quand elle lisait le désir dans son regard.

Elle était prête à l'attendre autant qu'il le voudrait, qu'il le faudrait…

*******

Hermione se réveilla sur les coups de 13 heures. Elle avait tout le temps de paresser, elle ne travaillerait pas avant la nuit du lendemain.

Elle alla se préparer un déjeuner sommaire, puis se recoucha et, étalée les bras écartés de chaque côté de sa tête, elle réfléchit.

_Heureusement que Malefoy passait par là …_ pensa-t-elle. _Si jamais il avait décidé de ne pas venir me chercher, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Tuée par un mangemort sadique dans l'hôpital où je travaille… tuée dans le seul endroit fait pour sauver les gens._ Elle laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues, silencieusement. Elle avait eu tellement peur …

Elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Elle lui devait la vie.

Hermione soupira légèrement. Il faudrait le remercier dans les règles, il méritait mieux qu'un simple « **merci **» soufflé à la va-vite. Curieusement, l'idée de remercier le prince des Serpentards lui aurait donné la nausée à Poudlard, mais là, elle était ravie d'avoir un moyen d'aborder le jeune homme.

Elle réalisait petit à petit combien Drago avait changé. Il n'était plus, mais alors plus du tout le gamin capricieux et trouillard qu'elle avait haï pendant sept ans … le jeune homme fort et attirant qu'elle côtoyait désormais avait du courage, du sang froid, de la prestance … il l'avait défendue et réconfortée. Il s'était soucié d'elle, sincèrement.

Ça changeait la donne quand à sa vision de leur « relation ». Il méritait une chance et des discussions polies. Il méritait un minimum de considération …

_Ne surtout pas tomber dans le piège …_

*******

Ron transplana chez Hermione en fin d'après-midi. Elle n'avait pas bougé et gisait toujours en travers de son lit, assoupie.

-**Hermione ? **_**Ma chérie ?**_ Chuchota-t-il en s'allongeant près d'elle.

Hermione bougea, tourna et ouvrit les yeux, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Ron. Terrifiée, elle hurla et fit un bond en arrière. Réalisant que c'était Ron et non le fou de la veille, et qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, elle revint s'assoir à côté de lui, la main sur son pauvre cœur qui avait failli lâcher.

-**Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs … **hoqueta-t-elle alors que son petit ami avait un air plus que perplexe. Voyant qu'il ne défronçait pas les sourcils, elle crû bon d'ajouter :

-**Je faisais un cauchemar … à propos de la guerre.**

Ron eut enfin l'air de comprendre et la prit dans ses bras.

-**La guerre est finie **_**ma chérie**_** … tu peux tout oublier maintenant, c'est terminé. Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal, tout le monde est passé à autre chose.**

Hermione se sentait vraiment mal. Si elle lui racontait maintenant, il n'allait pas vouloir y croire, et ajouter que Drago l'avait sauvé empirerait encore les choses. Elle se contenta de soupirer dans les bras de Ron.

-**Tu as raison, c'était bête.**


	18. XVIII Rapprochements

**CHAPITRE 18 - RAPPROCHEMENTS**

Hermione passa sa soirée avec Ron, lui expliquant qu'elle avait eu un congé exceptionnel en récompense d'un zèle apparemment incroyable, ce qui ne surprit pas le jeune homme. Hermione avait toujours été la meilleure, pourquoi changer ? Elle n'avait toutefois pas passé la nuit avec lui, ne se sentant pas de s'endormir à côté d'un homme après son réveil … mouvementé de l'après-midi.

Harry vint voir Hermione le lendemain. Il fut ravi de constater qu'elle allait apparemment bien.

-**Oh Harry**, commença Hermione, **c'est bon de te voir**. Elle le serra dans ses bras, et son visage s'assombrit. **Il faut que je te parle de …**

-**Je sais**, la coupa Harry**. Anna m'a dit**. Autant commencer fort tout de suite !

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle cherchait le lien.

-**Anna ?**

-**Oui.** Il sourit, ravi de voir qu'Hermione avait mis chaque parcelle de son cerveau en branle pour trouver d'où ces deux là se connaissaient. Finalement, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard noir.

-**Explications ?**

-**J'y viens**. Répondit Harry. **Anna est venue chez moi quand tu t'es vraiment embrouillée avec Ron. Elle avait peur que vous ne rompiez, elle voulait que je parle à Ron, puisque je suis son meilleur ami, j'étais le mieux placé.**

-**Attends**, l'interrompit Hermione. **T'es en train de me dire que si Ron est venu s'excuser ce jour là, c'est parce que mon amie t'avait demandé de lui demander de le faire ?** Sa voix montait dangereusement vers les aigus. Elle était en train de s'énerver …

Harry ne l'avait pas vu venir …

-**Euu, non, mais non Hermione. On s'est contenté de discuter lui et moi, il a pu mettre les choses à plat et est venu te parler de lui-même … **mentit Harry. Il s'en voulait de mentir à Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas être responsable d'une nouvelle dispute entre ses deux meilleurs amis… et il lui restait des choses à dire.

La jeune femme parut calmée. Elle lui fit signe de continuer.

-**Ce jour là, j'étais de mauvaise humeur, et quand j'ai vu Anna me demander si j'étais Harry Potter, j'ai cru que c'était encore une de ces cruches qui me prennent pour un héro …**

Hermione explosa de rire. Anna, une groupie ?? Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, imaginant sans peine le tableau.

-**T'aurais du la voir me remettre à ma place**, murmura Harry, un peu honteux au souvenir de sa méprise. **C'était radical !**

-**Du Anna tout craché ! Alors, comment as-tu trouvé mon amie moldue ?** demanda Hermione.

-**Très sympa**, fit Harry en rougissant légèrement. **On a beaucoup discuté …**

-**MMMH, Monsieur Potter, mais vous rougissez ? Si, si !** remarqua Hermione alors qu'Harry faisait « non » de la tête. **Ma copine Anna te plairait-elle ?** Susurra-t-elle.

-**Un peu … **répondit Harry. **On s'est revu deux ou trois fois, on est allé au cinéma.** Il soupira. **C'est compliqué …**

-**Pourquoi ? **demanda sa meilleure amie.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il était nerveux. Il baissa les yeux pour répondre, fixant le sol qui lui paraissait très intéressant sur le moment

-**Parce que je sors avec Ginny … parce que je crois que je ne l'aime plus comme avant, parce qu'Anna me plait beaucoup mais que je ne veux pas lui demander de m'attendre des mois … et parce que je refuse de combiner les deux !** Il plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux d'Hermione. **Tu me conseille quoi ?**

Hermione pesa tous les arguments. Il était clair qu'Harry ne voyait jamais Ginny. Et même s'ils avaient été très amoureux à Poudlard, la distance avait refroidi les ardeurs du couple. Ginny était toujours folle d'Harry, mais elle ne le voyait jamais et ne faisait pas réellement d'efforts pour lui envoyer du courrier ou organiser des sorties à Pré-au-lard avec lui le week-end. Harry quant-à lui, aimait Ginny, mais cet amour se fanait petit à petit… Hermione réalisait qu'elle n'était peut-être pas celle qu'il lui fallait. Il devait en parler avec Ginny, avec Anna, … et avec Ron, inévitablement…

-**Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne peux pas te conseiller. Anna est ma meilleure amie moldue, et Ginny ma meilleure amie sorcière ! Je ne peux pas prendre parti pour l'une ou pour l'autre … écoute ton cœur, c'est bateau de dire ça mais tout le monde le conseille, ça ne peut être que bénéfique … **

En prononçant ces mots, Hermione pensait à Drago. _N'importe quoi_, se dit-elle. _C'est pas parce qu'il me sauve la vie qu'il faut que je tombe amoureuse de lui ! pfff, allez Herm', du nerf ! On ne mollit pas sinon cette fascination va (encore) te bouffer la vie …_

-**Et donc, Anna t'a dit pour hier** **…** enchaina la jeune femme, le visage soudain tiré.

-**Oui …** fit Harry. **Elle m'a aussi dit que tu ne voulais pas le dire à Ron… et je pense que tu as raison, c'est mieux pour vous deux.** Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques instants.

-**N'empêche … Malefoy !** reprit Harry. **Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il te sauverait un jour.**

-**Moi non plus**, sourit Hermione. **Et pourtant, il a fait ça naturellement. J'ai eu tellement peur …**

-**Je me doute…**

Harry la prit dans ses bras en une étreinte réconfortante.

*******

En retournant à Sainte Mangouste, Hermione entreprit de commencer par aller remercier Drago. Elle le trouva dans une petite pièce blanche, en train de remuer une potion. La porte était entrouverte. Hermione sourit. Il n'y avait que lui pour laisser les portes entrouvertes alors qu'il était exigé de les fermer correctement. Elle poussa sans bruit le battant et s'appuya contre le chambranle. Elle regarda Drago quelques instants avant de signaler sa présence en toussotant.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, très concentré sur son chaudron. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il sursauta en l'entendant tousser.

-**Oh, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur …** commença timidement Hermione.

-**Tu ne me fais pas peur Granger**, fit un Malefoy moqueur.

Elle lui sourit légèrement. **En fait, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé de ce « malade » … c'était … inattendu je voulais te dire que je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante. **

-**Je t'en prie Granger, c'était un plaisir.** Répondit Drago sans lever les yeux de sa potion cette fois. Un silence pesant s'installa quelques instants.

-**Je te propose une trêve**, lança Hermione sur un coup de tête.

-**Explique**, demanda Drago. Il planta son regard acier dans les grands yeux d'Hermione, qui une fois de plus se sentit défaillir.

-**Hé bien … je ne veux plus te détester … et … puisque tu m'as sauvé la vie, c'est que tu ne souhaite pas complètement ma mort. **Bafouilla-t-elle.  
**Donc**, elle prit une grande inspiration, **je te propose une cessation des hostilités. Du moins, dans la mesure du possible.** Termina-t-elle en souriant.

-**C'est d'accord**. Approuva Drago à la stupéfaction d'Hermione. **Mais ne me demande pas d'être ton meilleur ami, ni de trainer avec Potter ou Weasmoche … **

-**Non Malefoy, je ne demande rien de tout ça ! Juste … soyons « potes occasionnels» !**

-**Va pour des potes occasionnels Granger**, rit Drago. **Seulement tu dois me promettre de ne pas me sauter dessus … **sourit-il, charmeur.

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles au souvenir d'un certain dérapage et grimaça. **Ne t'inquiète pas … **puis voyant qu'il essayait de la déstabiliser elle ajouta « **je saurai me retenir !** »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, mutine, et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière elle une odeur fraiche, mélange d'eau de toilette et de shampoing. Drago s'en trouva tout retourné.

_J'ai vraiment, vraiment bien fait de la sauver ! _Se félicita-t-il !

*******

Thibault avait appris « l'accident » d'Hermione par ses deux meilleures amies, en passant boire un verre à l'appartement, à la sortie des cours. Il avait été agréablement surpris de voir que c'était Drago Malefoy qui avait sauvé son Hermione. _Tiens, tiens, la fameuse conscience se serait finalement manifestée ?_ s'interrogea-t-il.

Trop curieux pour rester sans rien faire longtemps, et un peu inquiet pour les séquelles psychologiques de son amie, il décida de lui faire une petite visite à Ste Mangouste. Il l'appela sur son portable vers minuit en lui demandant de venir le chercher.

Hermione lui avait bien précisé qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour un moldu de se rendre à Ste Mangouste à part le transplanage avec un sorcier. Il attendit donc patiemment qu'elle ait quelques minutes de libre pour lui faire découvrir son environnement.

-**Tu es prêt ?** demanda-t-elle en agrippant son bras. **Il ne faut surtout pas que tu me lâche. Ça va être assez désagréable comme sensation, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps**, lui explique-t-elle.

Plus trop rassuré, Thibault obéit pourtant au doigt et à l'œil à la jeune femme et quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un grand hall, traversé par des dizaines de sorciers pressés, habillés pour certains d'amples robes noires ou blanches.

-Viens, je travaille au troisième étage, lui indiqua Hermione en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Thibault regardait partout autour de lui, émerveillé comme un enfant. Aucun sorcier ne faisait attention à lui, et la magie fusait de toutes parts. Les missives volaient au dessus des Médicomages et des malades, les baguettes étaient tournées pour effectuer tous types de sorts, les sorciers habillés de blanc murmuraient des flots de paroles en des langues inconnues … tout était nouveau.

Un monde entier s'ouvrait aux yeux de Thibault.

-Merci 'Mione. Souffla-t-il, subjugué.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement. **Mais de rien ! Ça aide un peu à me faire pardonner de t'avoir caché la vérité pendant toutes ces années ?**

-**Hé bien, disons que maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu gardais le secret … **

C'est le moment que choisit Drago Malefoy pour apparaitre dans le couloir, un chaudron apparemment plein à la main.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard.

-**Salut …** tenta Thibault. Drago ne dit rien, il tourna son regard vers Hermione qui fronça les sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement de faire un effort.

**-… Salut**. Finit par répondre Drago. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accédé à la requête de la brune … il se poserait la question plus tard, pour l'heure il avait une potion à terminer.

-**On peut venir avec toi ?** demanda Hermione, encouragée par la politesse du Serpentard. C'est une bonne occasion de montrer à Thibault comment on fait une potion … elle se tourna vers son ami moldu : **il est très doué en potions, … moi je n'aime pas trop ça.** Confia-t-elle en faisant une légère grimace.

_Agréable surprise_, pensa Drago. **Merci**, dit-il à haute voix. **C'est vrai que j'adore ça, ça aide. Grang…Hermione préfère le contact avec les gens**, ajouta-t-il pour Thibault, qui observait avec un léger sourire les deux –a priori ex- ennemis se renvoyer des compliments. _Bien bien bien, je vois que les rapports se sont améliorés …_

Après avoir observé Drago finir sa potion, les deux amis visitèrent le reste de l'hôpital. Thibault était rassuré, Hermione semblait aller bien. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne plonge dans une sorte de déprime post-traumatique, cet épisode ravivant douloureusement les souvenirs de guerre qu'elle avait eu peine à lui confier.

Et il avait une idée de plus en plus positive sur le compte de Drago. _Comme quoi, je ne me trompe jamais !_ Se félicita-t-il ! Restait à voir comment le jeune blond évoluait. _Avec un peu de chance, il deviendra quelqu'un de pas trop malfaisant … s'il y a une personne qui peut le changer, c'est bien Hermione en tous cas, là-dessus aucun doute …_

_Et puis qu'il reste odieux, ça serait un tel gâchis … vu ses fesses !_


	19. XIX Franchir les limites

Coucou vous tous !  
voici un grand joli chapitre, avec un grand joli lemon !  
j'allais quand même pas couper ça au milieu !  
j'aurais dû ?!

Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 19 - FRANCHIR LES LIMITES.**

Comment a-t-on pu dire que l'Homme est un animal raisonnable ? Il est tout ce qu'on veut, sauf raisonnable.  
Oscar Wilde

Hermione et Drago étaient en stage depuis quinze jours, et ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ils étaient constamment, je dis bien constamment, collés l'un à l'autre. Les Médicomages responsables du service n'avaient rien voulu savoir : il leur manquait des stagiaires de nuit, ils se fichaient que les jeunes gens aient du mal à se supporter H24, ils étaient là pour travailler et apprendre, et ils allaient le faire ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, à part demander une mutation dans un autre service, et ça, ils étaient bien trop fiers pour le faire, l'un comme l'autre.

Hermione et Drago n'étaient pas si différents finalement. Ils étaient tous deux passionnés par leurs études, fougueux, volontaires et prêts à tout pour réussir.

Et ils étaient profondément attirés l'un par l'autre. Ils en avaient conscience mais faisaient tout pour continuer à se voiler la face, c'était beaucoup plus facile. Pas si courageux, les deux meilleurs ennemis. Ils jouaient les indifférents et se blessaient parfois pour cacher leur désir de se toucher.

Et ils compensaient ailleurs. Hermione se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Ron, mais puisqu'elle ne s'avouait pas la vérité, elle ne pouvait pas remédier à la situation. Elle cherchait continuellement à se mentir en s'absorbant dans cette relation, espérant qu'avec le temps son amour pour Ron se ferait plus fort et plus fougueux. C'était de plus en plus dur, surtout qu'elle le voyait rarement à cause de ses horaires de nuit.

De son côté, Drago multipliait les conquêtes d'un soir, cherchant inconsciemment dans les sourires et les baisers de toutes ces filles la douceur des lèvres d'Hermione.

Une nuit, Hermione rangeait les potions de la réserve de l'hôpital, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle songeait à sa relation avec Ron. Il fallait que ça évolue. Ils stagnaient… et c'était de sa faute à elle. Ron l'aimait, il lui disait assez souvent, et même s'il ne s'en plaignait pas, elle savait qu'il souffrait qu'elle ne réponde jamais « **moi aussi Ron, je t'aime** ». Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'y arrivait pas. A croire que ces trois petits mots ne sortiraient jamais de la bouche d'Hermione Granger. Pourtant, elle était sûre de l'aimer …

-**Granger !**

Hermione fit un bond de surprise, et échappa la fiole qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Celle-ci s'explosa au sol, projetant du verre partout, et blessant Hermione au passage.

-**Et merde**, fit Hermione, lasse en s'agenouillant pour observer sa coupure à la jambe droite. **Merde merde merde**. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer. Plus exactement, elle fondit en larmes, s'asseyant à même le sol, et ramenant ses genoux contre elle comme pour se protéger.

Hermione craquait, trop de pression, trop de désirs contenus, trop de fatigue.

Drago resta interdit. Il était juste venu lui dire que le Médicomage les autorisait à quitter l'hôpital, et à rentrer chez eux puisqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de malades cette nuit là, et voilà qu'elle s'écroulait blessée, en larmes, sur le sol de la réserve. Il soupira puis s'agenouilla devant elle.

-**Granger ? … Granger … ?** Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, toujours secouée de sanglots. Devant son absence de réaction, il s'assit complètement à côté d'elle et l'attira contre lui. Il la berça un moment, lui caressant lentement les cheveux en silence. Il les trouvait particulièrement doux…

Après quelques minutes, Hermione se calma. Elle reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, et fut surprise de croiser le regard presque inquiet de Drago Malefoy en relevant la tête. Non, pas presque.

Il était réellement inquiet.

Drago la tenait toujours dans ses bras, il n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher. Les deux ennemis se fixaient intensément, presque curieux. Toute animosité avait disparu.

Hermione, saisie d'une impulsion subite, avança la tête et embrassa Drago. Ou plutôt, effleura ses lèvres des siennes, en un baiser si léger qu'il ne paraissait pas réel. Pas plus réel que la situation, me direz-vous. Elle recula son visage et replongea son regard dans l'océan gris qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Drago sentit quelque chose se rompre en lui. Il voulait cette femme, il la voulait tellement fort, et elle venait de l'embrasser. Il saisit la balle au bond et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fougueusement au fur et à mesure qu'il la sentait réagir et se lover dans ses bras. Il mordilla ses lèvres, caressa sa langue de la sienne, la sentit sourire tout contre sa bouche. Il songea soudain qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des années.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui picora les joues de baisers, aspirant au passage les restes de larmes au coin de ses yeux. Hermione s'accrochait à lui désespérément, comme un naufragé s'accroche à un rocher au cœur de la tempête.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de l'embrasser et réalisa la situation. Il avait envie d'elle, mais elle n'était pas disponible. Elle sortait avec Weasley, elle lui appartenait, et jamais elle ne se donnerait à lui, elle lui avait déjà prouvé… il allait la lâcher lorsqu'elle murmura

-**Non, ne t'arrête pas. S'il te plait… **

-**Pourquoi ?** Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. **Tu regretterais, tu le sais, et moi aussi.**

Hermione garda le silence quelques instants, puis répondit sur le même ton.

-**Peut-être que je vais regretter, peut être… sûrement même. Mais je sais que si je ne le fais pas, ça va me hanter jusqu'à me détruire…** **je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, s'il te plait…**

Il lui sourit tristement, oh comme il la comprenait. Il fallait faire disparaitre cette attirance néfaste avant qu'elle ne les entraine tous deux dans une histoire bien trop compliquée, et le meilleur moyen qu'ils voyaient était de se rassasier l'un de l'autre une bonne fois pour toutes. Annihiler la tentation en cédant une fois, rien qu'une fois.

Drago se releva, et tendit sa main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever. Sans un mot, elle se retrouva face à lui. Il la saisit par la taille et transplana.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans l'appartement de Drago Malefoy. C'était très différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il n'y avait pas de vert ni d'argent aux murs, et c'était étrangement chaleureux. Hermione était agréablement surprise. Drago nota le regard interrogatif de la jeune fille et lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.

-**Apres ce qu'a fait mon géniteur, impossible de vivre dans un endroit qui ressemble de près ou de loin au manoir Malefoy…**

Il eut un sourire triste et s'assit sur le canapé. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour le réconforter. Elle choisit de ne rien dire, et se contenta d'aller s'assoir à califourchon sur les genoux de Drago.

Il leva les yeux vers elle en la voyant s'approcher. Elle s'assit sur lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et le fixa intensément. Doucement elle l'embrassa. Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur son front, ses paupières fermées, ses joues, le bout de son nez, son menton rugueux avant de revenir à ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, défaisant les boutons de sa chemise un par un, lentement. Une fois tous les boutons ouverts, elle fit glisser ses paumes sur le torse de Drago, remontant vers son cou, dérivant sur les épaules, ôtant la chemise au passage. Elle sentait les muscles du jeune homme se contracter sous ses doigts. Elle sourit légèrement et l'embrassa pour la centième fois.

Drago était impressionné par la douceur de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de parler pour qu'il se sente mieux, sa présence et l'effleurement de ses doigts étaient suffisants. C'était la première fois que Drago expérimentait la douceur. Ses conquêtes habituelles voulaient du sexe, puis l'épouser, c'était une autre paire de manches, une course à l'héritage. Il ne pensait jamais qu'à son propre plaisir. Ce soir là, c'était différent. Il voulait qu'Hermione prenne du plaisir, se sente aussi bien que lui. Ils n'avaient qu'une nuit, une seule petite nuit. Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite. Inoubliable.

Drago fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de la Gryffondor doucement, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules. Il la serra contre lui très fort, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, et que ce qu'ils accomplissaient enfin était réel. Hermione gémit doucement de bonheur. Le jeune homme posa ses grandes mains sur son ventre, se détachant de sa bouche pour la regarder. Il remonta ses mains, relevant le tee-shirt de la jeune femme. Elle leva les bras pour lui permettre de lui retirer et il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle. Hermione croisa le regard de son meilleur ennemi. Il était gris sombre, presque noir de désir. Elle lui sourit sensuellement et dégrafa elle-même son soutien-gorge.

Drago embrassa la poitrine d'Hermione, puis il prit un sein en bouche, titillant son mamelon de sa langue experte, tandis qu'il massait délicatement l'autre d'une main. Hermione renversa la tête en arrière, se cambrant de plaisir. Elle gémit doucement lorsque Drago fit rouler le petit bout de chair entre ses dents, et plongea ses deux mains dans les cheveux en bataille du jeune homme, qui soupira de contentement.

Drago commençait à se sentir sérieusement à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et Hermione, assise sur lui, bougeait légèrement, accentuant les frictions agréables. Il décida qu'il était plus que temps de passer dans la chambre. « **Accroche-toi** » souffla-t-il à la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'eut pas à se faire prier. Elle enroula ses jambes autour du torse du jeune homme et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, les bras autour de son cou.

Drago se leva difficilement, puis conduisit son ex-pire-ennemie dans sa chambre. Comme la fois précédente, il la déposa sur le lit, mais cette fois il y grimpa aussitôt avec elle, de peur qu'elle ne change encore une fois d'avis. Hermione comprit son angoisse et rit doucement.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et déclara d'une voix voilée par le désir « **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais nul part cette nuit** »

Rassuré, Drago se permit d'ajouter « **Cette nuit, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi…** ». Hermione sourit mais ne répondit rien, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy !

Drago prit le temps d'ôter son pantalon, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de commencer à déboutonner le jean d'Hermione. « **Comme ça, t'auras pas le temps d'avoir froid ! **» répondit-il avec un clin d'œil à la question muette de la jeune femme. Puis il la déshabilla à son tour, lentement, caressant au passage sa peau frémissante. D'abord le jean, puis les chaussures, les chaussettes. Une fois ceci fait, il remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione passa ses mains dans le dos du Serpentard, appréciant ses épaules musclées, et enfonça ses ongles dans le bas de son dos pour qu'il se dépêche de lui enlever le reste de ses sous-vêtements.

Drago semblait s'amuser autant qu'elle à prendre son temps. Toutefois, lorsqu'il sentit les ongles de son amante se ficher dans son dos, il comprit qu'elle n'attendrait pas plus et lui retira la dernière pièce de tissu qui la couvrait. Elle soupira de délice lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains douces caresser sa poitrine, son ventre, ses fesses, et remonter le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle se colla encore plus à Drago lorsqu'il chercha du doigt son clitoris, et poussa un long soupir lorsqu'il le trouva et commença à la caresser lentement.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, Hermione haletante et rougissante se tordant sous les caresses de Drago, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de la prendre sur le champ.

- **Tu es magnifique**, lui murmura-t-il en introduisant un doigt dans son intimité, la faisant gémir un peu plus fort. Elle ne pouvait répondre, et se contenta de lui sourire, et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Drago abandonna les lèvres d'Hermione pour migrer plus au Sud… il embrassa ses seins, son ventre, passa sa langue dans son nombril, lui arrachant un petit rire, puis descendit encore jusqu'à se placer entre ses jambes. Crispée dans l'attente d'une torture qu'elle savait délicieuse, Hermione agrippa les mains de son amant. Leurs doigts se lièrent lorsque Drago donna un premier coup de langue. Puis il s'appliqua à lécher, mordiller, sucer et embrasser le petit bout de chair rose. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort, elle se crispait de plus en plus, serrant les mains de Drago au point que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches. Mais elle n'en avait même plus conscience. Elle était allongée dans le lit de Malefoy, la tête renversée en arrière, le bassin décollé du lit tellement elle prenait de plaisir, la langue de son amant la rapprochant toujours plus de l'extase. Drago lâcha les mains d'Hermione afin de pouvoir plaquer son bassin sur le lit, tandis qu'il suçotait de plus en plus fort. La jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres, poussant de longs gémissements qui excitaient Drago plus que de raison. Soudain, elle releva la tête et poussa un cri d'extase, un orgasme fulgurant la traversant de part en part. Puis elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, le corps luisant de sueur, la respiration saccadée. Satisfait, Drago resta là où il était encore quelques secondes, puis remonta lentement, en déposant de délicats baisers, vers le visage d'Hermione qui retrouvait peu à peu son souffle.

-**Drago ….. je …** commença Hermione. Elle voulait s'excuser de s'être laissé aller si rapidement à l'orgasme. Mais Drago, agréablement surpris qu'elle ait employé son prénom, ne la laissa pas terminer et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione se sentit assez forte pour se redresser. Elle sourit malicieusement au jeune homme qui leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-**Chuut**, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur la bouche de Drago qui voulait protester, **laisse-moi faire**. Elle l'allongea sur le dos et se mit au dessus de lui. Elle l'embrassa furieusement, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait prévu de faire sur Terre, puis comme lui précédemment, elle descendit le long de son torse musclé, titillant au passage tétons et nombril. Elle lui ôta son boxer, et entreprit de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle embrassa le sexe dressé du jeune homme, qui gémit de plaisir. Puis elle le prit en bouche, alternant les mouvements de va-et-vient et de succion pendant quelques instants.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir beaucoup plus. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête s'il ne voulait pas que tout se finisse très vite. Il voulait garder Hermione avec lui le plus longtemps possible. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

-**Her…. Hermione**, articula-t-il difficilement, **arrête s'il te plait… arrête**. La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil et remonta vers son visage.

-**On fait moins le malin, petit Serpentard !**

-**Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit, le petit Serpentard, miss Gryffondor !** s'exclama Drago en coinçant la jeune fille sous lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément, la sentant se coller à lui.

-**Viens …** murmura Hermione l'air soudain grave. Elle avait envie de lui au point que ça lui faisait mal. Il ne se fit pas prier, et s'introduisit délicatement en elle. Ils poussèrent un gémissement en même temps. Drago allait lentement, il voulait que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Hermione, sur une autre planète, accompagnait les mouvements de son amant, le rapprochant chaque fois un peu plus d'elle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago pour le sentir plus profondément en elle. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière à la suite d'un coup de rein plus impérieux que les autres.

-**Regarde-moi …** demanda Drago. Hermione planta son regard dans le sien. Il était magnifique, on aurait dit un ange. Son visage était encadré de mèches blondes trempées de sueur, ses pupilles dilatées par le désir assombrissaient ses beaux yeux gris, ses lèvres étaient rougies par les baisers … il n'avait plus rien de l'arrogant prince des Serpentards qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard. En face d'elle, se trouvait un nouveau Drago, et Hermione eut la dangereuse impression qu'elle pourrait facilement tomber amoureuse de ce démon qui la fixait de ses yeux débordants de plaisir…

Même en allant le plus lentement possible, la chaleur montait trop rapidement. Bientôt Drago accélérait les mouvements, les mains posées de chaque côté du visage d'Hermione pour ne pas l'écraser, son regard toujours vissé dans celui de la jeune femme. Hermione agrippa des poignets de Drago de ses petites mains afin de rester arrimée à son corps. Elle sentait le plaisir monter, comme une vague gigantesque prête à tout emporter sur son passage, sentiments et préjugés compris. La jouissance la submergea.

Alors elle atteint son deuxième orgasme de la soirée, encore plus fort que le premier.  
« **Drago …** » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Le jeune homme sentit la Gryffondor se contracter autour de lui. L'entendre gémir son prénom le propulsa à son tour au septième ciel. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione en tentant de se calmer, pesant de tout son poids sur elle, et murmura son prénom au rythme de sa respiration saccadée comme pour se convaincre de la réalité de la situation

« **Hermione … Hermione … Hermione …** » C'était un gémissement presque douloureux, qui poussa la jeune fille à l'entourer de ses bras et à l'embrasser doucement. Une fois qu'il eut reprit son souffle, Drago posa son front en sueur contre celui de sa compagne d'une nuit.

-**Merci… **Dit-il seulement, sans trop savoir pourquoi

-**Non, merci à toi.** Termina Hermione. Ils se sourirent.

Drago se retira et roula sur le côté. Libérée du poids de son amant, Hermione se sentit brusquement incomplète. Elle le laissa se coller contre son dos et l'entourer de ses bras avec plaisir, et ils s'endormirent, enlacés.


	20. XX Conséquences

**CHAPITRE 20 – CONSEQUENCES.**

Rentrée chez elle, blottie au fond de son lit en position fœtale, Hermione se sentait terriblement mal. Elle tournait et retournait la scène dans sa tête, et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait couché avec Drago Malefoy. Pire. C'était elle qui le lui avait demandé, elle qui s'était collée à lui, elle qui avait commencé à le déshabiller. Elle _Elle_ **Elle** …

Elle éclata en sanglots encore une fois. Mais qu'est-ce-qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, des amis, une famille, un petit ami … et elle avait tout gâché en faisant l'amour avec son pire ennemi.

Mais sur le coup, il lui avait paru si différent, perdu, peiné pour elle. Et le désir qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux… presque douloureux, comme le sien. Il lui avait été impossible de résister. Elle avait bien vu qu'il luttait, comme elle avant. Mais ce soir là sa volonté l'avait abandonnée, et elle avait cédé à la tentation.

Une tentation si forte, une damnation si douce… elle avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Jamais un homme ne l'avait autant comblée, ne l'avait si bien comprise. Elle s'était vraiment sentie femme l'espace de quelques heures entre les bras de Drago. Pas de doute, le Serpentard méritait sa réputation …

C'était en partie pour ça qu'elle était partie avant qu'il ne se réveille… elle avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait observé un long moment. Il était immobile, les paupières closes, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres parfaites … un sourire heureux, loin de l'habituel rictus méprisant qu'il lui réservait. Il lui avait paru fragile, vulnérable. Tout simplement beau.

Elle n'avait pas pu rester. Elle savait comment il traitait les filles pour en avoir consolé un certain nombre à Poudlard. Il leur faisait l'amour, leur faisant miroiter l'espace d'une nuit tout ce qu'elles pourraient avoir avec lui, puis les renvoyait sans même un regard au matin.

Elle ne voulait pas vivre ça. C'était déjà assez dur de se dire qu'elle avait trompé Ron avec un homme dont elle connaissait toutes les ruses, pour ne pas en plus risquer de se faire dégager à son réveil.

Et dire qu'il avait été si différent ces derniers jours … elle s'était fait bêtement avoir. _Fort, Malefoy, très fort …_

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

***

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et regarda sa montre : 11 heures du matin, il avait dormi trop longtemps. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler que le rêve qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit s'était bel et bien déroulé, et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'il se retourna vers la place à côté de lui.

Son sourire fana aussitôt lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la place était vide. Hermione était partie. Mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait, bon sang ? Elle avait dit une nuit, une fois … elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui, elle avait besoin de coucher avec lui pour se débarrasser de son attirance. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait lui aussi.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il voulait la veille …

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy avait eu envie de donner du plaisir à une femme, et voilà que maintenant, il avait aussi envie qu'elle soit là à son réveil pour qu'il puisse la serrer contre lui, l'observer dans son demi-sommeil, et passer la matinée dans ses bras.

_Je deviens dingue !_ Songea-t-il en cachant sa tête sous le drap comme un gamin. _Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir ça, on avait un accord. Une nuit, et tout doit redevenir comme avant._

_Cette nuit n'a pas existé, nous devons la garder en nous comme un rêve. Juste un souvenir …_

Drago se sentit soudain très vide.

_-Tu es amoureux … _susurra une petite voix à son oreille.

-**Pas du tout !** répliqua le jeune homme un peu trop vite. **Un Malefoy ne tombe pas amoureux.**

_-Un Malefoy peut-être pas, mais qu'en pense Drago ?_ Interrogea sa conscience.

-**Non plus. Je le saurais quand même si j'étais amoureux ! Moi, amoureux d'Elle ! Non non, y'a erreur sur la personne ! De toute façon c'est réglé, elle n'est pas célibataire.**

_-Oh, mais pourtant elle a passé la nuit avec toi non ? Elle a trompé son petit ami avec toi._

-**Comme tant d'autres. Pourquoi avec elle ça devrait avoir une signification ?** Bougonna Drago

-_Tu le sais très bien. Parce que ce n'est pas le genre de fille à s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui. Et parce que c'est le genre fidèle, pour la vie et tout le tintouin !_

-**Exactement, pour la vie avec Weasley**, cracha Drago.

-_Nous y voilà. Mais même en ayant choisi Weasley elle n'a pas pu résister à cette nuit avec toi, et elle gamberge sûrement autant que toi à l'heure qu'il est…_

-**Quelle importance ? Puisque c'est lui qu'elle a choisi. Elle est partie cette nuit, ça veut tout dire non ? Son choix est fait.**

-_Drago, réfléchis deux minutes. Tu crois toujours qu'on choisit de qui on tombe amoureux ? L'amour surgit là où on ne l'attend pas, il nous prend et nous entraine._

-**Et alors ?** Coupa sèchement Drago

-_Ta Hermione n'est pas amoureuse de Weasley, sinon c'est avec lui qu'elle aurait passé sa nuit de libre. Malgré tous ses efforts pour l'aimer, elle ne peut pas, elle est irrémédiablement attirée par toi. Tout comme tu es irrémédiablement attiré par elle. Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger après cette nuit, tu le sais parfaitement._

-**N'importe quoi !** Protesta Drago, trop faiblement pour que son refus de croire à la vérité paraisse plausible.

**Et merde**, finit-il par lâcher en cachant son visage dans ses grandes mains.

_Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Granger… Il me faut une clope … _


	21. XXI Quand il faut agir

**CHAPITRE 21 – QUAND IL FAUT AGIR…**

Hermione s'était finalement levée, et avait pris une longue douche. Elle était à présent attablée devant un énorme petit déjeuner, gentiment préparé par Anna et Coralie. Mais elle n'avait pas très faim…

-**Y'a que ça de bon pour réveiller les marmottes !** Chantonna Anna.

-**Et puis au moins comme ça on peut te voir un peu. Tu travailles toujours de nuit, on ne fait plus que se croiser, et le temps qu'il reste, tu le passes avec Ron**, continua la jeune fille. Hermione tressaillit au nom de son petit ami. Les souvenirs de la veille étaient encore trop présents dans son esprit.

Ses deux amies interprétèrent de la mauvaise façon ce sursaut.

-**Oh mais on ne t'en veut pas Mione, ne t'inquiètes pas !** s'exclama Coralie. **C'est juste que tu nous manque un peu.** Elle se pencha vers son amie qui lui souriait d'un air fatigué et la prit dans ses bras. **Et puis il nous manque tous les potins que tu as pour habitude de nous raconter …**

Hermione sourit vraiment pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Ses amies étaient insoignables !

-**hé bieeeeen … **commença-t-elle, joueuse.

-**Oh raconte 'Herm, raconte !** s'exclama Anna en battant des mains comme une gamine.

Hermione sourit tristement. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas leur révéler sa plus grosse erreur. **Rien de plus les filles, désolée pour vous. Ma vie n'est pas si trépidante**, mentit-elle.

-**oh zut …** Coralie feignit de se plaindre. **Même pas un potin croustillant du côté du beau gosse là, Dragon chai-pas-quoi ?!**

Hermione sentit sa poitrine se contracter. Elle lutait pour garder le sourire.

-**Non, rien de rien ! Ou rien que de très habituel, une nouvelle petite amie pour quelques jours, comme d'hab', j'imagine qu'il changera très vite.**

La conversation se termina vite. Les filles devaient aller faire des courses, et Hermione était pressée de retourner sous la couette pour tenter de dormir, et éviter de réfléchir.

Peine perdue.

A peine couchée, son esprit se mit en branle, tournant et retournant les détails de la nuit précédente. Hermione gémit, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait cru se débarrasser de son obsession pour Drago Malefoy en assouvissant son fantasme, mais elle se rendait compte que cette simple nuit décuplait ses envies du beau Serpentard.

Pourtant Elle le détestait, elle en était sûre.  
_Presque._

Minute ! Pas presque, elle le détestait pour de bon. Il n'avait fait que jouer avec elle depuis la rentrée. Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il lui fallait, elle allait pouvoir retourner à sa vie d'avant lui. Elle allait pouvoir être heureuse avec Ron.

Vers la fin d'après-midi, alors qu'elle se préparait et mangeait un morceau avant de se rendre à l'hôpital, elle prit une bonne résolution : elle allait demander à changer de service. _Comme ça, je ne le croiserai pas toutes les cinq minutes_, pensa-t-elle, _j'aurai déjà plus de facilité à l'oublier, et à ne pas lui sauter dessus. _

_C'est décidé, je partirai un peu plus tôt pour être sûre de changer d'étage avant qu'IL n'arrive… _

Anna et Coralie rentrèrent à ce moment là. Les trois jeunes femmes s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon et regardèrent la télévision, commentant et critiquant les programmes des différentes chaînes pendant quelques heures. Hermione se détendit considérablement. Elle regarda la pendule. 19h45. Il était temps de partir si elle voulait avoir le temps de parler avec son maître de stage avant que le reste du personnel … et Drago, n'arrivent.

Elle prit ses affaires, nerveuse à nouveau, et transplana à l'hôpital.

***

-**Monsieur, je vous en prie, il faut vraiment que je change de service …**

-**Vous réussissez parfaitement ici, Miss Granger, pourquoi diable voulez-vous aller ailleurs ?** demanda, surprit, le maître de stage de la jeune femme. _En voilà une demande peu courante_, pensa-t-il, _surtout venant de la part d'une des meilleures étudiantes qu'on n'ait jamais eu ici…_

-**Parce** **que …, pour des raisons … personnelles, et gênantes, Monsieur.** Hermione rougissait à n'en plus finir. Comment se dépêtrer de ce piège qu'elle s'était elle-même tendu ?!

-**Je suis désolé, si vous ne me donnez pas de meilleures raisons, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. **Déclara le Médicomage.

Hermione baissa la tête, dépitée

-**Comprenez-moi, Miss, avec le dossier pédagogique que je dois remplir de façon régulière et les suivis du stage, je ne peux vous changer de service sans une raison majeure. Or vous n'avez rien à me donner de ce côté-là…**

-**J'ai compris…** Murmura Hermione en relevant les yeux vers son maitre de stage.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut Drago qui traversait le couloir, se rendant probablement de l'ascenseur à la salle du personnel. Il devait être 20 heures, le travail allait commencer. Ses yeux s'agrandirent malgré elle, son souffle s'accéléra. _Pas maintenant_, supplia-t-elle, _je ne veux pas le voir maintenant, c'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt !_

Trop tôt pour qui ?

Le Médicomage surprit l'air paniqué de la jeune femme. Il se retourna pour regarder ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état. Il ne vit que la silhouette du jeune Drago Malefoy. _Ooh, je vois_, pensa-t-il. _Il y a effectivement une histoire très « personnelle » là-dessous si je ne me trompe … _

***

En voyant Hermione quitter d'un air dépité le Médicomage en chef, Drago se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire de si important avant le début du travail.

Il s'arrangea pour le croiser quelques minutes après. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

-**Eu, Monsieur …**

-**Oui Monsieur Malefoy ?** Le Médicomage souriait intérieurement. _Tiens tiens, l'héritier Malefoy est peut-être bien différent du reste de sa famille après tout … une histoire de cœur ? Ici, dans mon hôpital ? Comme c'est trépidant !_

-**Hum, comment dire, j'aimerais savoir, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, ce que Miss …**

-**Oui oui, vous voulez savoir ce que Miss Granger m'a demandé tout à l'heure pour avoir cette tête là. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas surpris le regard que vous lui lanciez ! Par contre, elle, elle n'a rien vu !**

-**hem, oui … je, enfin, qu'a-t-elle dit ? **Drago fulminait. Un Malefoy ne devrait pas être aussi faible, aussi bégayant, se reprocha-t-il. _En temps normal, j'aurais déjà eu mon renseignement, par la force s'il l'avait fallu … mais là, à cause d'elle, je redeviens comme un gamin… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait bon sang ?_

-**Hé bien, c'est indiscret, mais puisque ça vous concerne …**

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux.

-**Ca ME concerne ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ??**

-**Cessez de m'interrompre pour me demander ça, Monsieur Malefoy, et laissez-moi un peu parler si vous désirez une réponse !**

Drago se calma instantanément. Il passa sa main sur son visage fatigué. Il soupira doucement.

-**Veuillez m'excuser, c'est juste que je suis un peu … tendu, en ce moment.**

Le Médicomage sourit, compréhensif.

-**Ne vous en fait pas, c'est l'adaptation, c'est normal. Pour en revenir à notre chère sorcière, je crains qu'elle ne m'ait demandé de la changer de service. L'ambiance de travail n'avait pas l'air de tellement lui convenir ici … j'en suis navré.** Termina-t-il, guettant une réaction du jeune homme.

-**Oh…** Drago était dégouté. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait espéré, mais il se sentait extrêmement vide à cet instant précis.

-**Mais !** Reprit le Médicomage, fier de son effet, **je ne l'ai pas autorisée à changer.**

Drago releva la tête en un éclair. Il avait presque envie d'embrasser l'homme qui le fixait d'un air goguenard.

-**Pourquoi ?** Réussit-il à demander, une fois son cœur calmé.

-**Parce qu'elle m'est trop précieuse pour que je la laisse filer….** Répondit le Médicomage. Il fit un clin d'œil à Drago, éberlué, et tourna les talons.

_Ok_, songea le beau blond une fois seul. _Je m'y suis mal, très mal pris… il faut à tout prix que j'arrange ça. Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens pour elle est de l'amour, mais c'est plus fort que tout ce que j'ai déjà expérimenté._ Il soupira. _A la loyale, cette fois-ci je dois conquérir son cœur à la loyale… courage, Malefoy ! C'est un beau défi, pour une fois !_

_A nous deux, Granger de mon cœur …_


	22. XXII Y'a du mieux

**CHAPITRE 22 - Y'A DU MIEUX !!**

Hermione et Drago se parlèrent peu durant les quelques jours qui suivirent. Hermione s'attendait à subir les railleries de Malefoy, voire ses insultes ou ses menaces. Mais rien, il se contentait de lui sourire légèrement lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Elle en conclut que peut-être qu'il n'était plus aussi sournois qu'autrefois. Sans toutefois être totalement à l'aise, elle se détendit en sa présence, et ils purent reprendre un semblant de dialogue. Tacitement, aucun des deux ne remit leur nuit sur le tapis.

Mais Hermione se sentait toujours affreusement coupable vis-à-vis de Ron. Sans toutefois réussir à s'avouer qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, ce qui aurait tout simplifié. Elle décida de se confier à la seule personne qui ne la jugerait pas, Thibault. Elle aurait tellement honte d'en parler à Anna ou Coralie, ou même à Harry. Drago était le pire ennemi du « survivant », malgré son changement de camp, et elle avait trahi Ron, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, avec lui.

Thibault n'avait pas paru surprit outre mesure. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione restait avec Ron. Il tenta de lui expliquer qu'elle ferait souffrir tout le monde, y compris elle-même, tant qu'elle ne le quitterait pas, mais elle refusait de mettre un terme à sa relation avec « l'homme qu'elle aimait » comme elle appelait son petit ami.

-**Tu ne l'aime pas, Hermione. Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! **

-**Si, je l'aime.** Insistait-elle. **Je l'aime … c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à lui dire**

-**Et que tu l'as trompé en toute connaissance de cause.**

-**… Oui. Mais je sais que je l'aime. Je le sais**.

-**Comment expliques-tu tous ces écarts alors ? Tu continues même à voir Drago, à parler avec lui ! Tu le vois plus que ton petit ami, Hermione ! **

-**Je sais … Thibault, je suis sûre que j'aime Ron. J'ai besoin de ton soutien là …**

Le jeune homme soupira et secoua la tête. Il prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, maudissant silencieusement ces gens incapables de voir à travers leurs propres sentiments.

-**Je suis là, tu sais que je suis avec toi quoi que tu décides, petite fille. Je dis simplement que tu devrais réfléchir à tout ça. Je sais bien que tu aimes beaucoup Ron, et que tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal, mais penses à ton bonheur à toi, d'accord ? Promets-moi que tu y réfléchiras ?**

Hermione renifla, essuya ses yeux désormais humides et hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

-**Je te promets**, murmura-t-elle.

Mais pas maintenant, plus tard. Quand elle pourrait revivre en mémoire sa nuit avec Drago Malefoy. Elle devait prendre une décision difficile, peut-être la plus dure de sa vie. Elle n'était pas en état pour cela pour l'instant.

*******

Hermione et Drago ne travaillaient pas ce mardi soir là. Enfin, ils l'apprirent en arrivant à l'hôpital, puisque personne n'avait daigné leur envoyer un hibou pour les prévenir.

-**Bravo l'organisation ...** marmonna Hermione. Elle aurait pu se servir de cette soirée pour passer un peu de temps avec Ron, si seulement elle avait su plus tôt. Maintenant, c'était trop tard, il était avec toute sa famille au terrier, et la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec tous les Weasley, aussi gentils soient-ils. Elle avait besoin d'une soirée plus calme, plus posée.

-**Ca te dit de venir boire un verre ?** Demanda Drago en surprenant la réflexion de la Gryffondor. **Histoire de faire quelque chose de constructif pour rattraper cette soirée gâchée ?** précisa-t-il, en voyant le regard méfiant d'Hermione.

Elle réfléchit. Drago faisait des efforts depuis quelques temps, il était serviable, aimable. Presque … gentil. Il ne lui faisait aucune remarque désobligeante sur leur nuit passée ensemble, pas de chantage, ne lui lançait aucun regard méprisant, bien au contraire… et il avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle-même, ce qui acheva de la convaincre.

-**Va pour un verre**. Lui répondit-elle en souriant. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Drago empoigna délicatement le bras de la jeune femme et transplana dans une ruelle sombre, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. En ouvrant les yeux, Hermione constata qu'ils étaient dans le monde moldu. Elle lança un regard surprit au jeune homme, qui se contenta de lui répondre par un haussement d'épaule.

-**Viens,** lui dit-il**, je t'emmène dans un bar à vin génial ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !**

Hermione sourit, amusée par son air de gosse excité. **Voudrais-tu me faire boire ?** Lui glissa-t-elle en riant ? Il se retourna, et prit un air choqué en s'écriant :

-**MOI ? Comment oses-tu croire une chose pareille !!** Hermione éclata de rire. Drago ne rit pas, mais il sourit et la jeune fille vit ses yeux pétiller. Il alluma une cigarette, _dans un geste purement érotique_, songea Hermione.

Merlin, qu'il aimait la faire rire … Et qu'elle aimait son sourire …

*******

Un peu plus tard, attablés autour d'un pichet de sangria et d'une assiette de tapas, nos deux héros discutaient joyeusement, principalement de l'époque de Poudlard, prenant bien soin de ne pas aborder les sujets qui fâchent.

-**Je me rappellerai toute ma vie la tête de Longdubat quand il a presque demandé à la blonde là, de sortir avec lui en septième année … **avoua Drago en écrasant le mégot de sa deuxième cigarette de la soirée.

-**Ah, Luna !** Sourit Hermione. **Arrêtes, ils étaient trop mignons ces deux là ! Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, ils ont attendu presque une année de plus à cause de ça !**

-**Mignons ? Non, on ne parle pas des mêmes ! Pas possible, il s'est pris les pieds dans la nappe, et elle a passé la soirée à l'infirmerie parce qu'il l'a entrainée dans sa chute et lui a cassé le poignet !**

Hermione rit de bon cœur. **Peut-être, mais ils étaient quand même mignons !** Insista-t-elle. **Et puis Neville a toujours été maladroit, c'est ce qui fait son charme. Ils sont ensemble maintenant.**

*******

Au bout de quelques verres, l'ambiance était considérablement détendue. Drago estima qu'il était temps de poser une question qui le taraudait depuis quelques temps. Hermione le considérait-elle toujours comme un ennemi ? Il termina son verre cul-sec et se lança :

-**Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi, Granger ?**

Drago avait hésité. Hermione … ou Granger ? Il avait opté pour le nom de famille, simple moyen de protection. Hermione se renfrogna, presque blessée par l'appellation.

-**J'en sais rien. Tu veux entendre quoi, Malefoy ? T'es mon partenaire de cours, et de stage. T'es le mec qui m'a insulté pendant plus de six ans, et que je n'arrive pas à cerner… je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux savoir …**

-**Tu penses trop au passé … Hermione. Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je n'étais pas encore moi-même à cette époque là. C'est révolu… je ne m'excuserai jamais assez, je le sais, mais penses plutôt à maintenant, au futur. **Il lui lança un regard hésitant, et lui fit un petit sourire timide. Presque timide…

Effacer le passé, on le peut toujours. C'est une affaire de regret, de désaveu, d'oubli. Mais on n'évite pas l'avenir.  
Oscar Wilde

Hermione était perplexe. Drago Malefoy venait réellement de l'appeler Hermione et de s'excuser, n'est-ce pas ?

_Wahoo_ ! s'écria-t-elle intérieurement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire lumineux. Leur cœur accéléra imperceptiblement.

-**Je t'aime bien … Drago. Je ne sais pas encore exactement quoi penser de toi, mais je t'aime bien. **

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, rassuré … et se prépara à lui lancer une petite pique à propos de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux… mais il se retint en la voyant rougir et baisser les yeux. Il était trop tôt pour ça, ça la mettrait beaucoup trop mal à l'aise.

_Pour le moment, mieux vaut se contenter de gagner son amitié, et de la consolider._

-**Merci**, se contenta-t-il de répondre à la jeune femme, qui lui en fut reconnaissante.

-**Moi aussi j'ai une drôle de question…** hésita-t-elle

-**Je t'écoute**, l'encouragea le jeune homme en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les prunelles hésitantes d'Hermione. Elle lui sourit nerveusement, torturant ses doigts, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

-**Est-ce que … je veux dire … Drago … tu ne te sentais pas mal dans ta peau quand ton père te demandait de faire toutes ces horreurs ? Quand tu préparais l'assassinat de Dumbledore ?** Elle baissa les yeux à la fin de sa phrase. Elle avait conscience de raviver des mauvais souvenirs pour tous les deux, et elle ignorait si Drago voudrait bien répondre, mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

Drago ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il se doutait bien qu'un jour il devrait répondre à cette question. Il hésita, puis décida de lui dire la vérité. Après tout, s'il y avait une personne qui la méritait, c'était bien elle.

-**Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai changé de camp Hermione ? Quoi qu'au début, je ne me sentais pas coupable du tout en fait. J'étais même très fier, mon père faisait enfin attention à moi, il m'avait confié une vraie mission, quelque chose d'important … c'est exactement ça, je me suis senti important. Et puis j'ai réalisé, mais trop tard. En face de Dumbledore, j'ai su que jamais je ne pourrais tuer un être humain. A partir de là, j'ai décidé de faire ce que je pourrais pour réparer mes erreurs. **

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Anxieux, en attente d'une réponse, d'un jugement du côté du Serpentard, et brillants, reconnaissants, du côté de la Gryffondor. Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes, et posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme

-**Merci, **murmura-t-elle**. J'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ça. **

Il retourna sa main et pressa les doigts d'Hermione. **Et j'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, je suppose. **Souffla Drago, soulagé comme jamais.

Cet instant à part leur avait fait du bien, les avait rapprochés au-delà du physique. Ils se sourirent, plus du tout gênés. Et comprirent qu'ils pourraient très bien être amis.

*******

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à sa porte, et lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue avant de s'en retourner, sans un mot. Longtemps après qu'il ait disparu, uniquement repérable au bout rouge de sa cigarette, Hermione posa ses doigts là où les lèvres du jeune homme avaient naturellement trouvé leur place, le regard toujours tourné vers l'obscurité.

Et elle sourit, heureuse, et ne put s'empêcher de raconter sa soirée à Anna et Coralie, sans toutefois faire mention de la nuit de l'autre fois … ça, elles seraient au courant plus tard, quand Hermione pourrait l'assumer.

Ravies pour leur amie, les deux jeunes femmes voulurent tout savoir de la nouvelle amitié qui liait le binôme d'étudiants, et Hermione répondit à toutes les questions de bonne grâce, heureuse de pouvoir raconter au moins une partie de ses aventures à ses colocataires.


	23. XXIII Discussions en perspective

**CHAPITRE 23 – DISCUSSIONS EN PERSPECTIVE**

Les jours suivants se passaient de mieux en mieux pour Drago et Hermione. Ils étaient proches, riaient parfois ensemble, se racontaient quelques anecdotes à l'occasion.

Hermione n'avait pas revu Ron. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir si tôt après l'avoir trompé. Et elle se sentait horrible de passer tous ces bons moments avec Drago, alors que lui ne se doutait de rien. Elle prit la décision d'aller le voir, et de lui parler très prochainement.

Son téléphone portable sonna alors qu'elle aidait Drago à finir une potion. Elle rit en le voyant sursauter

-**Allô ?** fit-elle, tentant de retrouvant son sérieux alors que le prince des Serpentards lui lançait un regard noir. Il détestait qu'on rie de lui, mais ça n'empêchait pas vraiment Hermione de le faire.

-**Quand ? Ce soir ?** demanda-t-elle en regardant le calendrier sur le mur. _Samedi. Parfait, ils travaillaient seulement l'après-midi._ **Pourquoi pas**, continua-t-elle. **Il y aura qui ? Ok. éventuellement … **dit-elle en jetant un regard en coin au jeune homme qui faisait semblant de ne pas écouter. **Moui, je peux essayer. OK. Merci ! À ce soir ! Bisous. **

Elle raccrocha et retourna aux côtés du jeune homme, un léger sourire aux lèvres

-**Ca t'a fait peur hein !** Drago se tourna vers elle, prêt à répliquer mais elle reprit avant lui. **Ca s'appelle un téléphone portable.** Et elle lui colla dans la main.

Drago n'eut pas d'autre choix que de regarder l'objet, le tournant et le retournant. **Alors il y avait vraiment quelqu'un qui te parlait ?** demanda-t-il finalement.

-**Oui, c'est un peu comme la poudre de cheminette, sans cheminée.** Expliqua la jeune femme. **On peut s'envoyer des messages, se parler, et même prendre des photos maintenant. Mais des photos moldues, tu sais, figées**. ajouta-telle.

-**Intéressant,** finit par dire Drago. Il lui rendit le téléphone.

-**C'était Thibault, mon ami moldu que tu as déjà rencontré … On va en boite ce soir, enfin, en discothèque …** ajouta-t-elle pour que Drago puisse comprendre. **Ça pourrait être sympa, tu pourrais venir ? En ami … enfin si tu as envie hein … **Elle était maintenant très très gênée. Pourquoi diable avait-elle écouté Thibault ! C'était cet idiot qui lui avait suggéré d'en parler à Drago, elle aurait du se taire.

-**Merci …** il sourit doucement. **Je viendrai**.

Hermione soupira, soulagée. Elle lui rendit son sourire. **Parfait !** Elle lui donna l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous, et alla s'occuper des malades pendant que Drago finissait seul la potion, songeur.

*******

Quelques heures, et quelques verres plus tard, toute la bande d'Hermione et Thibault, plus Drago, étaient attablés autour d'une table basse dans une célèbre boite de nuit moldue. L'ambiance était détendue, Hermione était étonnée et ravie que Drago s'intègre aussi bien dans son cercle de fréquentations moldues. Il avait même partagé ses cigarettes avec un autre jeune homme, c'est dire !

Drago devait avouer que c'était plus agréable que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Avant de venir, il s'était persuadé qu'il devrait faire des efforts pour paraitre aimable et pouvoir passer quelques heures avec la jeune femme, alors qu'en réalité il passait une très bonne soirée, et ses amis étaient vraiment sympathiques.

Il n'avait en ce moment plus rien à faire qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers, ils étaient ouverts et accueillants, et le jeune homme s'amusait bien. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il sourit à Hermione en croisant son regard, et lui montra la piste d'un coup d'œil. Elle rougit mais hocha la tête.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent danser, sous le regard appréciateur de Thibault, Anna et Coralie. Thibault invita d'ailleurs Coralie à danser, et quelques autres couples rejoignirent les danseurs. Anna se perdit dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir inviter Harry …

*******

Les yeux dans les yeux, Hermione et Drago étaient déconnectés du monde extérieur. Ils sentaient chaque battement de cœur, chaque effleurement de la main, chaque respiration, chaque effluve de l'autre. Ils ne souriaient pas, conscients que ce moment était beaucoup trop solennel pour ça.

Drago fit tourner Hermione sur elle-même, puis la rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui. La musique changea, se fit plus lente. Un slow. Le jeune homme passa ses mains autour de la taille d'Hermione tandis qu'elle remontait ses mains vers ses épaules, lentement, sans le quitter des yeux.

Etre le maitre de ses caprices est exquis. Etre leur esclave est mieux encore.  
Oscar Wilde

Au bout de quelques instants, leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à n'être séparés que par quelques centimètres. Drago prit une grande inspiration.

-**Hermione, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir résister …** murmura-t-il en se collant contre elle, son regard envoutant toujours plongé dans ses prunelles noisette.

A ces mots, Hermione ressentit un désir fulgurant que le jeune homme put facilement lire dans ses yeux. Malheureusement, sa conscience se manifesta également, et elle se détacha de Drago, complètement perdue, rouge de honte.

-**Je … je suis désolée**, balbutia-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers leur table. Elle s'assit à côté de Thibault, qui avait terminé de danser depuis quelques chansons déjà et l'observait avec anxiété.

Le charme rompu, Drago et Hermione ne se parlèrent plus de la soirée, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées.

*******

Hermione devait parler avec Harry. Déjà parce qu'il avait « le droit » d'être au courant, par son statut de meilleur ami, mais également parce que cette révélation serait un test, une évaluation de ce que pourrait-être la réaction de Ron. Une préparation … il allait bien falloir lui en parler un jour ! Il allait également falloir tout avouer à Anna et Coralie, qui fixaient Hermione avec de grands yeux interrogateurs après la scène du slow … elle soupira.

_Quel beau merdier._

Drago, quant à lui, ne désirait parler qu'à Blaise. Ça lui ferait mal de l'avouer à son meilleur pote, mais il avait effectivement envie, non, besoin d'une relation avec la Gryffondor. Et Blaise était le mieux placé pour l'aider à se désembrouiller l'esprit, lui conseiller quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi oublier …

*******

Vers quatre heures du matin, Hermione décida de quitter la discothèque. Elle salua tout le monde, y compris Drago qui en profita pour s'attarder quelques secondes de trop sur les joues de la jeune femme, qui rougit sensiblement.

Au lieu de rentrer directement chez elle, elle alla chez Harry.

-**Hermione ! Mais que fais-tu là à une heure pareille ?** S'inquiéta le jeune homme en voyant sa meilleure amie, blafarde, tremblante sur le seuil. Il la fit vite entrer et l'enroula dans un plaid, sur le canapé.

-**Je suis désolée d'être là aussi tard, Harry, s'excusa Hermione, mais j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer … et c'est très dur à dire … et je sais que si je ne le fais pas maintenant je vais encore repousser … j'aurai pas le courage …** elle resserra si c'était possible le plaid contre elle, incapable de lever les yeux vers son ami, décidément perdu.

Harry s'agenouilla devant Hermione et lui releva le menton de sa main. **Hermione, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Qu'est ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?**

-**Je …** Commença Hermione avant de s'arrêter. Elle essuya une larme, puis recommença, d'une voix plus assurée cette fois. **J'ai couché avec Drago Malefoy.**

Harry Potter ne dit rien pendant quelques instants qui parurent interminables à la jeune femme. Puis il laissa échapper deux petits mots, rien de plus.

-**Hé merde…**

Il s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Soulagée, Hermione laissa couler librement ses larmes. Elle avait eu raison de venir voir Harry, de lui dire. Il allait encore falloir qu'elle s'explique, mais elle était nettement rassurée qu'il soit au courant.

-**Tu l'aimes ? **

-**Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas…**

-**Tu aimes Ron ?**

-**Je … je croyais … mais visiblement pas assez**. Sa voix se cassa et elle éclata en sanglots, encore.

Harry soupira. Il le savait, il l'avait vu dans les yeux d'Hermione au café l'autre fois. Malefoy était arrivé au bon endroit, au bon moment. Il faudrait absolument qu'ils aient une petite « discussion » entre hommes …

-**Cette nuit, tu dors ici Hermione. Je vais prévenir Anna, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Nous en reparlerons demain matin, à tête reposée. **

Hermione acquiesça sans dire un mot, se laissant faire. Harry l'allongea sur son lit à lui, et dormit sur le canapé. Si la jeune fille s'endormit en moins d'une minute, épuisée par ses tiraillements intérieurs, Harry passa le reste de la nuit à tourner chacun des éléments à sa disposition dans sa tête.

_Deux solutions :  
il l'aime, je lui éclate la tête  
il ne l'aime pas, je lui éclate la tête …  
_Oh oui, il allait vraiment falloir « parler » avec Drago Malefoy.

Puis Harry pensa à Ron, son meilleur ami, fou amoureux d'Hermione depuis des années … Même s'il ne méritait pas ça, Harry s'attendait inévitablement à une rupture … Hermione et Ron … ils ne s'aimaient pas de la même façon. Ron avait besoin d'une femme douce, aimante, capable de lui faire de beaux enfants et de les élever à la maison … Hermione n'était pas comme ça. Elle aurait certainement de beaux enfants, et les élèveraient sans aucun doute, mais pas tout de suite. Elle voulait profiter de sa jeunesse avant, n'ayant pas pu profiter convenablement de son adolescence à cause de la guerre. Il lui fallait un métier, une passion, de l'aventure. Elle serait utile au monde sorcier, elle était destinée à faire de grandes choses, depuis toujours …

Il soupira. Hermione et Ron … trop incompatibles en fin de compte, comme lui-même et Ginny …  
**Le monde est mal fait …** soupira Harry Potter, avant de plonger dans un sommeil troublé.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours faire du mal aux gens qui nous aiment ?_

*******

Et tous en chœur :  
Vive la guimauve !! Et que ça coule, ça colle, ça dégouline …  
On l'imaginerait pas comme ça, hein, Drago …  
Niark, ça m'éclate !


	24. XXIV Disputes houleuses

**CHAPITRE 24 – DISPUTES HOULEUSES.**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Harry passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter. Voici ce qui en ressorti :

Hermione aimait beaucoup Ron, mais n'éprouvait pas, ou plus, d'amour pour lui. Elle s'en voulait énormément de l'avoir trompé et ne savait pas comment lui annoncer ça …

-**Je ne sais pas si tu devrais lui avouer que tu as couché avec Malefoy … **dit Harry. **Je veux dire, ce serait plus mon rôle de t'obliger à le faire, il mérite la vérité… mais puisque tu vas le quitter, la rupture suffira en elle-même je pense, il n'a pas besoin de souffrir plus…**

-**Je sais, tu as raison … peut-être que je pourrai lui dire plus tard ?** Acquiesça Hermione.

-**Fais attention à toi, petite sœur …** s'inquiéta Harry. **Je ne sais pas ce que Malefoy pense de toi, veut de toi … mais promets-moi d'être prudente.**

-**Je te promets Harry … merci d'être là pour moi.** Elle le serra dans ses bras.

-**C'est à ça que servent les grands frères non ?** Sourit-il.

*******

Hermione décida d'aller parler à Ron immédiatement. Sa rencontre avec Harry lui avait donné du courage, autant en profiter avant de se dégonfler encore une fois. Elle avait finalement réussi à prendre une décision. Une décision juste, qui blesserait le jeune homme, mais qui lui rendrait en même temps sa dignité… Ron ne méritait pas d'être trompé par la femme qu'il aimait.

C'était dimanche, Ron serait surement au terrier. Elle transplana dans la cuisine et dit bonjour à Molly, encore en train de cuisiner. **Monte, ma petite Hermione, Ron est toujours au lit.**

Hermione monta donc les escaliers, et toqua à la porte de son futur ex-petit ami … elle avait un nœud dans l'estomac. Un deuxième apparut lorsqu'elle vit le sourire que Ron lui adressa en ouvrant la porte. Elle se recula quand il voulut l'embrasser, et se contenta de regarder ses chaussures.

-**Il … il faut qu'on parle, Ron.**

-**Bien, entre.** Il était anxieux, inquiet, elle le devinait à sa voix, puisqu'elle se refusait de le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'assit sur son lit et Hermione préféra rester debout, les mains crispées.

-**je t'écoute …** fit-il pour l'encourager. Ça ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout.

-**Je … je voudrais qu'on rompe, Ron.** Assena Hermione Granger en relevant enfin les yeux. Il put voir qu'elle avait dû pleurer.

-**Pardon ?** Souffla-t-il, atterré par la nouvelle.

-**J'ai dit que je vou**…

-**J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, merci. Pourquoi ?** Ron sentait la fureur monter en lui, en une vague irrésistible. Comment osait-elle rompre avec lui ? **Tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis plus d'une semaine, et tu m'annonces que tu me quittes ? EXPLIQUE-TOI ! **cria-t-il.

-**J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Ron**, tenta Hermione, **et je me suis aperçue que je ne t'aime pas comme tu le veux. Je ne serai jamais la personne que tu veux … **

-**C'est n'importe quoi, et tu le sais. Je suis sûr que c'est ce Thibault qui a encore fait des siennes.**

-**Tu sais que ce n'est pas n'importe quoi … et Thibault n'a rien à voir là-dedans.** Hermione se demanda ce que Thibault avait à faire dans l'histoire. Elle rompait et c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire ?

-**C'est ça, défend le ! **Cracha Ron, furibond

-**Je ne le défends pas, je t'explique**

-**Alors c'est lui le remplaçant ?**

-**Le … Quoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que…**

-**Oh arrête ! Je sais parfaitement qu'il te tourne autour depuis des années !**

-**Mais non, je …**

-**TAIS-TOI ! Je le sais, ne me ment pas !**

-**Tu te trompes …**

-**C'est ça oui. **Fit-il amer. **Et pourquoi je me tromperais ? Je suis sûr que tu couches avec lui depuis le début ! Depuis plusieurs années même, si ça se trouve ! T'es qu'une garce.**

-**Il est GAY ! THIBAULT EST HOMOSEXUEL !** Hermione était choquée de constater que Ron ne lui avait pas fait confiance. C'est certain qu'à ce jour, elle ne la méritait plus, puisqu'elle avait couché avec Drago Malefoy, mais de là à la traiter de … salope, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot ! Elle, coucher avec Thibault depuis des années ! C'était du délire.

-**Mais bien sûr, l'excuse du copain gay ! T'as pas mieux Hermione ? Tu me sous-estime là …** dégouté, Ron attrapa la jeune femme par le bras, ouvrit la porte et la jeta sur le palier. **NE REVIENS PLUS JAMAIS, SALOPE** lui hurla-t-il avant de claquer la porte de toutes ses forces.

En larmes, Hermione se releva difficilement et se massa son bras douloureux. Elle aurait un bleu, elle pouvait compter là-dessus. Elle descendit l'escalier lentement, sortit de la maison sans un regard pour Molly qui avait évidemment entendu les derniers mots d'amour de son fils et transplana chez elle s'effondrer dans les bras de ses colocataires.

*******

Au bout de deux heures d'explications mêlées de larmes, Anna et Coralie étaient au courant de tout.

-**Tu aurais dû nous le dire, ma chérie**, regretta Anna, **tu sais bien qu'on ne t'aurait pas jugée. Ça a du être horriblement dur de vivre tout ça toute seule.**

Hermione renifla. **C'était pas facile**, admit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Coralie la prit dans ses bras, puis murmura gentiment, **Je savais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose avec ce beau gosse ! Personne n'aurait pu résister à son charme !**

-**J'aurais du**. Répliqua Hermione, amère. **Quel gâchis**

-**N'importe quoi ! Si tu avais pu, tu l'aurais fait ! Ce n'était pas le cas. Point. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera toujours.** Insista Anna, philosophe a ses heures perdues.

Expérience : nom dont les hommes baptisent leurs erreurs.  
Oscar Wilde

*******

Le lendemain soir, et ce après plusieurs chocolats chauds, Hermione fut prête à affronter Drago à Sainte Mangouste. Elle alla directement voir dans leur petite salle de potion, sachant qu'il y serait. Et il y était. Elle sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

Elle ne comptait pas lui annoncer de but en blanc sa rupture avec Ron. Elle ne voulait pas spécialement sortir avec Drago Malefoy, mais elle voulait le garder comme ami. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre deux êtres chers à son cœur en moins de deux jours. Et elle avait besoin de réconfort.

-**Salut …** murmura-t-elle pour lui signifier sa présence.

-**Salut**, lui sourit-il en retour

-**Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'ai eu … peur.** Avoua-t-elle.

-**Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. C'est à moi, je te demande pardon Hermione**, déclara-t-il en s'approchant d'elle et en lui prenant les mains. **Je n'aurai jamais du te dire ça comme ça. Je te promets de me contrôler à l'avenir.**

Elle sourit, soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas, et effleura sa joue de ses lèvres. **Merci**, chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, il lui renvoya un sourire lumineux.

*******

Hermione et Drago travaillaient depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'un cri strident résonna dans le couloir.

-**DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! **

Ils sursautèrent et se fixèrent, reconnaissant cette voix insupportable entre toutes …

-**Pansy Parkinson** … grimaça Hermione. **Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ?** Elle lança malgré elle un regard de reproche à Drago.

-**Hey !** Se défendit-il, **c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait venir ! **Devant le regard dubitatif d'Hermione il ajouta, **je te le promets**.

Elle sourit. **Alors tu vas t'amuser, Petit prince … je serai toi je m'enfuirais très vite !** Plaisanta-t-elle. Drago ressentit comme une décharge électrique en entendant Hermione lui donner un tel surnom. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura sensuellement, la prenant dans ses bras.

-**Pas la peine, je suis sûr que cette fois tu voudras jouer à la parfaite petite amie.** Hermione rougit furieusement, mais trouva tout de même le courage de répondre « **et qu'est ce que j'y gagne dis moi ?** »

Drago lui fit un sourire carnassier, et alors que Pansy ouvrait la porte pour voir s'il se trouvait dans la pièce, il passa une main derrière la nuque d'Hermione et murmura « **ça** » avant de l'embrasser avec toute la douceur et la passion dont il était capable. Vaincue, Hermione était sur le point de prolonger le baiser lorsqu'un deuxième cri déchira le silence

-**NAN MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, DITES MOI QUE JE REVE !!!!**

Hermione, surprise, se sépara de Drago qui gémit de mécontentement. Comment cette pauvre gourde osait-elle interrompre un tel baiser entre eux deux ! Il en mourrait d'envie depuis des jours, et maintenant qu'il l'avait, il fallait qu'elle lui gâche tout… Bon, certes il devait avouer qu'il avait réussi à embrasser Hermione grâce à son arrivée, mais tout de même … _quel gâchis ! _

-**Que me veux-tu Pansy ?** fit-il d'un ton excédé. **Dépêche-toi, je suis très occupé. **Hermione, rouge comme une tomate, ne savait plus où se mettre.

-**Occupé avec **_**ça**_**, je suppose ?** fit Pansy, méprisante, en montrant Hermione du doigt. **Dragichou je savais que tu me trompais, mais là je suis terriblement déçue …**

-**PARDON ?** cria Drago, **J'AI DU MAL COMPRENDRE, PANSY ! Je ne sors PAS avec toi, je ne sortirai JAMAIS avec toi, et je ne t'épouserai JAMAIS ! Est-ce que tu vas finir par le comprendre ??**

-**Tu dois m'épouser, Drago, ne l'oublies pas !** Couina-t-elle

-**NON PANSY ! Je DEVAIS t'épouser, quand mon père avait le contrôle de ma vie, plus maintenant. Jamais je n'épouserai quelqu'un comme toi …**

-**Je regrette ce temps**, assena Pansy. **Je serais ta femme, et cette stupide sang-de-bourbe serait morte,** fit-elle en désignant Hermione, **si tu n'avais pas trahi le Seigneur Noir.**

Drago, vert de rage, attrapa Pansy par le poignet et la colla contre le mur. Il prononça les quelques mots suivants avec une lenteur angoissante. Hermione crut qu'il allait la tuer.

-**Ecoute-moi bien, pauvre idiote. Trahir ton maitre est la meilleure chose que j'ai fait de toute ma vie. Quand à Hermione, ne t'avise plus jamais de l'appeler comme ça. Maintenant, dégage.** Il la relâcha et ne lui adressa plus un regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

-**Sombre conne…** conclut Drago.

Il ne faut pas perdre un ami pour un bon mot. Sauf si le mot est meilleur que l'ami  
Oscar Wilde

Drago Malefoy se tourna lentement vers Hermione, qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, encore choquée qu'il l'ai défendue de la sorte.

-**Allez**, fit-il en lui faisant une grimace, **avoues que c'était drôle !** Et il éclata de rire en voyant sa tête.

Hermione lui trouva un charme fou en cet instant. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire, vraiment rire.

Et elle adorait ça.


	25. XXV Bagarre

**CHAPITRE 25 – BAGARRE.**

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans incident notoire. Hermione et Drago se rapprochaient imperceptiblement.

Il n'y avait cependant pas eu d'autre baiser, Hermione n'ayant toujours pas annoncé son célibat au jeune homme. Il ne voulait plus la forcer à tromper son petit ami, et elle ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'elle pensait de plus en plus à Drago …

Le mercredi, elle arriva essoufflée, et en retard. Quand Drago lui demanda la raison de cet état, elle lui répondit

-**Je suis venue en voiture, je n'aurais jamais dû ! Pour se garer dans ce quartier, c'est l'horreur.**

Drago avait fait une drôle de grimace. **« Voiture » ? « Garer » ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

-**Hey ! C'est vrai que tu as de grandes lacunes en ce qui concerne les moldus**, plaisanta Hermione.

Drago se renfrogna, il détestait qu'on lui dise qu'il n'était pas excellent dans un domaine quel qu'il soit.

-**Nous allons arranger ça, ne fais pas cette tête ! Après le boulot, je te raccompagne ! **Elle ajouta rapidement, surprenant le regard presque pervers du jeune homme, **jusque **_**devant**_** chez toi !**

Il lui tira la langue comme un enfant pris en faute, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie.

*******

A la fin de leur service, au lieu de transplaner comme d'habitude, Hermione fit signe à Drago de la suivre. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers le quartier moldu le plus proche. Hermione lui montra de loin une grosse boite en ferraille, de couleur rouge.

-**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda prudemment Drago, jetant un regard au travers de la vitre du côté passager.

-**Ton moyen de transport mon cher. Nerveux ?** Elle lui fit un sourire en coin, très Serpentard.

-**Du tout, Princesse !** répondit-il. Il eut le plaisir de voir les joues d'Hermione se colorer légèrement. Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche à ce moment précis … mais impossible, elle sortait toujours avec cet imbécile de Weasley … il se retint donc, et laissa Hermione lui ouvrir la porte, après avoir jeté son mégot de cigarette.

_Satanée manie de fumer … va falloir songer à arrêter un jour tout de même …_

-**Si son altesse veut bien se donner la peine …** dit-elle sur un ton pour le moins aristocratique, avant d'éclater de rire. Elle referma la portière une fois Drago assis, et alla s'installer au volant. **Boucle ta ceinture**, lui demanda-t-elle, en attachant la sienne, pour lui montrer.

-**A quoi ça sert ?**

-**Oh, c'est au cas où je te tue, avec ça tu as un minimum de chances de t'en tirer**, répliqua-t-elle avec désinvolture. **Mais non, **elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. **C'est une protection basique, ne t'inquiète pas !**

-**je ne suis pas inquiet**, bouda Drago, un sourire aux lèvres. Il adorait qu'elle le touche … c'était rare, mais à chaque fois il se sentait extatique pendant plusieurs minutes !

Hermione démarra, configura le GPS et commença à rouler. Drago était fasciné.

-**Je pourrais essayer ?** demanda-t-il finalement.

Hermione sourit. Elle avait réussi à lui faire aimer quelque chose de vraiment moldu. Autre que la cigarette … **si tu es vraiment sage …** lui fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle détourna rapidement son regard pour voir la route, mais continua de sentir celui du jeune homme sur elle pendant tout le trajet.

-**je suis toujours sage**, lui murmura-t-il. Elle sourit sans le regarder, et il se sentit brusquement très, très heureux.

Après une demi -heure de voiture, Hermione s'arrêta sur un parking désaffecté.

-**c'est ici que tu me tues ?** Plaisanta Drago.

-**Oui.** Hermione s'approcha de lui et mit ses mains autour de la gorge du Serpentard, faisant semblant de serrer. Drago en profita pour attraper les mains de la jeune femme, et l'attira vers lui, toujours plus proche.

-**Dommage …** murmura-t-il, **je commençais à vraiment t'apprécier …** et il l'embrassa, ne rencontrant aucune résistance. Il attira Hermione qui monta à califourchon sur lui et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos.

-**Drago, je … on ne devrait pas.** Souffla-t-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. **Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas maintenant, je ne pourrais plus te dire stop Drago …** continua-t-elle alors qu'il faisait la sourde oreille.

Il finit par détacher ses lèvres de son cou et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, qui put voir à quel point il la désirait**. Je sais**, murmura-t-il, **excuse-moi… **il posa son front contre celui d'Hermione, qui sourit.

-**Ne t'excuse pas … **

Au bout de quelques minutes elle ouvrit la porte et le fit sortir de la voiture. Elle s'assit à sa place et attendit qu'il lui pose la question pour lui annoncer

-**Hé bien, tu voulais conduire non ? C'est trop dangereux sur les routes, alors tu vas commencer ici !** Elle fut remerciée par un regard brillant de Drago qui se dépêcha de s'assoir du côté conducteur. Elle l'aida à reculer le siège, et lui expliqua brièvement les manœuvres.

Drago passa un moment fabuleux, il découvrit le bonheur de la conduite. En suivant les instructions d'Hermione, il apprit à passer les vitesses, à rouler en marche arrière, ainsi que quelques autres choses qui l'amusèrent totalement. On aurait dit un gamin devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Et en réfléchissant, il se rendit compte que c'était Hermione son cadeau de Noël. Il s'attachait vraiment à elle.

_Hey, pas si cons ces moldus !_

*******

Le vendredi soir suivant, en arrivant à l'Hôpital, Hermione fut attirée par des cris dans le couloir. Elle se précipita pour voir d'où venaient tous ces hurlements.

C'est là qu'elle les vit.

Harry et Drago. _Drago_ _et Harry._

Ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers, ne formant plus qu'un amas de tissus déchirés, de visages en sang, de chairs indistinctes… Les assistantes Médicomages hurlaient pour qu'ils s'arrêtent. Sans succès. Hermione observa les deux hommes quelques instants sans pouvoir réagir. Elle était comme hors de son corps, si son esprit voyait avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, ses muscles refusaient de fonctionner.

Elle vit comme au ralenti Harry écraser son poing sur la tempe de Drago, qui peina pour se relever mais répliqua tout de même en projetant son pied dans l'estomac du survivant. Hermione était sûre d'une chose, si elle ne les arrêtait pas maintenant, il allait y avoir un mort. Voire deux.

Et elle seule pouvait les arrêter, apparemment.

Elle sembla retrouver sa motricité et se rua vers les deux ennemis, écartant violemment tous les curieux qui s'attroupaient autour de la bagarre.

En la voyant surgir, Harry et Drago se stoppèrent immédiatement. D'un coup, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans le couloir si les respirations des deux ennemis n'avaient pas été aussi bruyantes. Les yeux d'Hermione se mouillèrent rapidement à la vue des deux combattants, luisants de sueur et de sang.

Elle se savait incapable de retenir ses larmes, elle n'essaya même pas. C'est les yeux ruisselants qu'elle s'adressa aux deux hommes, posant son regard alternativement sur le brun et le blond. L'allié et l'ennemi, le « bon » et le « méchant » … le Gryffondor et le Serpentard … l'ami et l'amant.

Définir, c'est limiter  
Oscar Wilde

-**Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger cette situation. Harry, toi qui es mon meilleur ami, je pensais que tu comprendrais que je n'avais pas besoin de ça … et toi, Drago, je commençais à peine à prendre confiance en toi … à me dire que tu avais vraiment changé. Mais vous êtes toujours les mêmes,… mêmes adolescents, mêmes rivaux, mêmes ennemis…** sa voix se brisa. La constatation était amère. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle aurait toujours le poids des années passées sur les épaules. **Je … je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire.** Termina-t-elle misérablement. **A part que je n'ai jamais été autant déçue.**

Elle tourna brusquement les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais une chose était sûre, elle avait grandement besoin de quitter ce couloir … Drago et Harry ne bougèrent pas, se contentant de se regarder méchamment. Puis les Médicomages réussirent à rétablir l'ordre, et chacun s'en alla dans une chambre, se faire soigner un minimum.

En sortant de l'hôpital, des pansements sur ses plaies et les muscles douloureux, Drago repensa aux derniers mots d'Hermione. Elle avait confiance en lui. Et il avait tout gâché. Il lui avait encore fait du mal … Il fallait qu'il parle avec Blaise. Il ne voyait plus du tout clair dans ses sentiments, et son ami avait toujours été là pour débrouiller les nœuds. Il fuma environ un paquet de cigarette après avoir pris cette décision.

Harry, de son côté, se sentait encore plus misérable que Drago. C'était lui qui était venu voir Malefoy, et quand celui-ci avait avoué sans détour qu'effectivement, il avait couché avec Hermione, et qu'il adorerait recommencer, il avait perdu son sang froid et sauté à la gorge du Prince des Serpentards, qui ne s'était pas gêné pour répondre rapidement à ses coups. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Hermione ne lui pardonnerait pas cette jalousie subite et tellement mal placée…

*******

Harry décida de passer chez Hermione quand il fut soigné. Il était sûr qu'elle retournerait directement chez elle, mais aucune trace de son passage. Anna et Coralie, inquiètes, monopolisèrent Harry pour la soirée, le harcelant pour qu'il leur explique tout, et lui faisant la morale au passage.

_Une bien belle erreur …_


	26. XXVI Mise au point

**CHAPITRE 26 – MISE AU POINT.**

-**Ne fais pas l'enfant**, s'exclama Blaise à un Drago avachi dans sur son canapé, un verre vide dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre, les yeux vitreux. **Et pose ce verre ! T'en es à combien hein ?**

-**Six.** Répondit calmement Drago. Il leva les yeux vers le métis, qui luttait visiblement contre l'envie de secouer son ami. **J'ai fait une connerie.**

-**JE SAIS**, cria Blaise. **Drago, par pitié, tais-toi et arrêtes de boire ! Tu répètes la même phrase depuis une heure. Ça commence à devenir lassant. **

-**Je sais. J'ai fait une connerie.**

-**PUTAIN Drake, pitié, ferme-la … Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps sinon. J'essaye de réfléchir, de trouver une solution pour réparer tes âneries, alors si tu pouvais coopérer et la boucler …**

-**Elle a dit que je l'avais déçue, Blaise. Déçue … Elle avait des espoirs tu crois ?**

Blaise sourit. Bien sûr qu'Hermione Granger avait eu toutes sortes d'espoirs, on parlait quand même de Drago Malefoy. Et Blaise ne connaissait personne qui résiste au charme aristocratique de son meilleur ami. **Ouais, sûrement. **

Le jeune homme s'avachit à côté de Drago en attrapant la bouteille de Whisky pur-feu au passage. -**Tout aurait été comme sur des roulettes Drake si tu avais seulement fermé ta gueule quand Potty est venu te chercher des noises.**

-**Il me cherche il me trouve. C'est pas Potter le problème, c'est Hermione. Tu pourrais suivre quand même. **Prononça plus ou moins distinctement le jeune blond, la bouche rendue pâteuse par l'alcool.

-**Hermione ? Tu l'appelles Hermione ? La vache … t'es mordu mec !** S'amusa Blaise. Maintenant il comprenait l'ampleur de la déprime de Drago. **T'en fais pas, on va la récupérer ta copine**.

-**Non, y'a plus d'espoir là. Elle ne voudra plus jamais me voir.** Il tourna son regard triste et froid vers Blaise, et lui arracha la bouteille d'alcool. Il s'en envoya une rasade directement dans le fond de la gorge, basculant franchement la bouteille.

-**Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec l'alcool plus triste que toi, Drago ? **Pouffa le métis. Cette situation l'amusait. Le grand Drago Malefoy avait trouvé une fille qui lui faisait de l'effet, vraiment de l'effet ! Au point de le réduire à geindre sur un canapé en buvant des litres de Whisky pur-feu. Il devait avouer que c'était jouissif de le voir dans cet état. Pour une fois, Blaise se sentait « supérieur » au blond, et ce n'était pas désagréable, même si l'état de son meilleur ami commençait à l'inquiéter. Il lui ôta la bouteille des mains et claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention

-**Attends demain, parce que là t'es pas en état, et vas la voir. Tu t'excuses, tu baratines, on s'en fout, tu la récupères. Il s'agit pas de faire le con là Drago, j'ai pas l'intention de passer mes nuits à jouer à la baby-sitter parce que t'as perdu ton jouet, mon pote ! **

-**C'est Hermione, pas un jouet Blaise. **Répliqua Drago, soudain presque dégrisé.

-**Ouais … vraiment mordu !** Soupira le métis. **Désespérant.** Il avait tellement changé depuis la rentrée scolaire, que Blaise crût l'espace d'une seconde qu'il plaisantait. Mais non, Drago était on ne peut plus sérieux. Hermione n'était pas un jouet. Hermione n'était _plus_ un jouet. Elle devenait l'objet de tous les désirs de l'homme assis à côté de lui.

_Bien joué Granger, ça va faire des étincelles, lui et toi …  
_

*******

Le dimanche soir, Drago Malefoy frappa à la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione. Seules ses amies étaient là. Hermione n'était pas rentrée du week-end, et les deux jeunes femmes étaient vraiment inquiètes. Ce n'était pas le genre de l'ancienne préfète en chef des Gryffondors de ne pas prévenir, ou de rester presque trois jours sans donner de nouvelles.

Drago rentra chez lui plus soucieux que jamais. Il avait peur qu'Hermione ait fait quelque chose de stupide … peut-être à cause de lui. C'était se donner beaucoup d'importance, mais il s'agit tout de même de Drago Malefoy …  
Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle vienne travailler à l'hôpital le soir même.

*******

Hermione avait disparu de la surface de Londres pendant les trois jours du week-end. Trois jours de solitude, pour réfléchir. Trois jours loin de ces hommes qui la chamboulaient complètement.

Ron, l'ex devenu agressif et accusateur, Harry, le meilleur ami curieux et surprotecteur, et Drago, l'amant terrible … _Drago_ … Hermione avait décidé de ne plus jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas sûre du tout d'avoir le rôle du chat dans l'histoire … de toute façon, à quoi jouait-il lui-même ! Il avait l'air vraiment attiré par elle, et ne rechignait pas pour l'embrasser ou la rapprocher de lui, mais il ne s'était pas déclaré. C'était peut-être juste la suite du jeu, après tout, réfléchit-elle, même si, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, cette idée lui semblait plutôt bancale.

Quant à Harry, Hermione décida qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas tout de suite. Le temps de la conversation et des éventuelles excuses viendrait un jour, mais elle gardait encore trop de rancœur en elle pour tout pardonner aussi vite. Son meilleur ami, à qui elle avait tout confié, était allé casser la figure de l'homme qui hantait ses nuits. Avouez qu'il y avait de quoi être plutôt en colère.

Hermione avait eu brusquement besoin d'espace. Pendant ce long week-end, elle avait voyagé dans le passé. Les fantômes des innocents morts à la guerre s'étaient rappelés à son bon souvenir alors qu'elle se baladait près de la tombe de Dumbledore. Elle revisita Poudlard grâce à l'aimable autorisation de son ancien professeur de métamorphose, et se sentit apaisée par ce retour aux sources. Faire le point, prendre un peu de recul lui faisait du bien. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine, et elle profita de ces instants au maximum, sachant que ce court moment de répit serait définitivement terminé dès son retour à Londres. Le stress et les incertitudes ressurgiraient d'un coup, peut-être même plus forts qu'auparavant.

Le ciel gris orageux, les rafales de vent et les averses diluviennes collaient parfaitement à son humeur morose et nostalgique.

Chacun de nous porte en lui le ciel et l'enfer  
Oscar Wilde

***

En arrivant à l'Hôpital au bout de ces trois jours, Hermione apparut à Drago comme une déesse réincarnée. La jeune femme avait un air presque serein sur son visage pale, éclairé seulement par ses deux grands yeux noisette. Elle semblait plutôt confiante.

Drago ressentit un soulagement immense, et se retint de la serrer fort contre lui. S'il s'était laissé aller, il l'aurait étreinte jusqu'à l'étouffer. Tellement peu Malefoy… il se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire contrit, auquel elle répondit par un sourire d'une douceur incroyable.

Sa décision était prise, il avait envie d'être avec elle. Tous ses préjugés avaient volé en éclats à l'instant même où elle lui était revenue après trois jours d'absence. Retour à la vie. Tant pis pour Weasley, et que le meilleur gagne.

A la pause, Hermione eut la surprise de voir Drago s'approcher d'elle d'un pas décidé après avoir refermé la porte de la salle de préparation des potions. Il lui prit la main et de celle qui lui restait, lui caressa la joue lentement. La jeune femme n'eut aucune réaction, si ce n'est que son souffle s'accéléra significativement.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais Drago ?** Souffla-t-elle avec anxiété.

Il lui sourit et se pencha. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance, leurs souffles se mélangeaient déjà. **Je t'embrasse, voyons.** Murmura-t-il avant de combler cette distance qui lui semblait de plus en plus insupportable. D'emblée, le baiser s'avéra passionné, furieux. Hermione s'en délectait. Elle savait que ce serait le dernier. _Le dernier … _Drago passa ses deux mains dans les boucles soyeuses de la jeune femme, qui se dégagea à contrecœur.

-**Je ne peux pas. Drago, j'ai pris une décision. Je veux qu'on arrête ça. C'est trop douloureux, je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser… **elle baissa la tête, gênée par les prunelles grises de l'homme qui la fixait d'un air blessé.

-**Oh … je vois.** Drago, qui avait préparé un petit discours d'excuse et une presque déclaration se retrouva tout dépité, et passablement furieux. Pas contre Hermione, qu'il comprenait, dans le fond, mais contre Weasley, qui allait continuer à la serrer contre lui, à l'embrasser, à lui faire l'amour. **Alors je n'ai pas à poser la question, tu choisis Weasley…** constata-t-il.

-**Quoi ?** Hermione ne comprenait pas ce que Ron venait faire dans l'histoire cette fois-ci ? **Oh, ça y est, je vois**, continua-t-elle. **Drago, j'ai rompu avec Ron. Ce n'était pas sincère entre nous deux, je … je ne l'aimais pas vraiment comme j'aurais dû. Tout ça pour dire … je ne te repousse pas pour Ron, c'est juste que … que tout ça m'a fait réfléchir, et je préfère m'éloigner de ... de toute cette merde.**

Drago n'avait rien à rajouter. Sa colère était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Hermione voulait être célibataire. Que pouvait-il faire contre ça. On peut lutter contre un homme, pas contre cette lassitude qu'il lisait à présent dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il ne put faire autrement que de la serrer contre lui, fort, une dernière fois. Puis il se dégagea, l'embrassa sur le front, et sortit sans dire un mot supplémentaire. Les mots ne serviraient à rien, de toute façon. Il fallait attendre que le temps fasse son œuvre.

Les tragédies des autres sont toujours d'une banalité désespérante.  
Oscar Wilde


	27. XXVII Tu me manques

**CHAPITRE 27 – TU ME MANQUES.**

Une semaine passa. Drago et Hermione ne s'évitaient pas. Mais ils étaient tellement mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils se croisaient qu'ils s'adressaient rarement la parole.

Il était facilement visible, pour un œil aguerri, qu'ils se manquaient. Fatalement. Hermione avait gouté au poison du Prince des Serpentards, et l'addiction était forte, difficilement occultable. Drago avait damné son âme pour les baisers de cette femme, et ne pouvait plus s'en passer. L'un sans l'autre, ils étaient à présent vides, mous, inconsistants. La joie avait déserté leur corps aussi rapidement que la chaleur provoquée par leurs ébats. _Quel gâchis._

Hermione faisait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard du Serpentard, mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de rencontrer les prunelles acier de Drago, elle était comme prise au piège. Dans ces moments là, Drago pouvait lire la tristesse, la honte et la gêne, mais également le regret, et l'envie dans ses yeux. _L'envie._

***

Hermione reçut le mercredi matin une visite d'Harry. D'abord autant gênés l'un que l'autre, ils passèrent rapidement outre leurs différents pour tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-**Tu m'as manqué, 'Mione.** Souffla Harry en lui faisant un grand sourire.

-**Toi aussi idiot. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang ??**

-**Je ne sais pas Hermione, je ne voulais pas que Malefoy se serve de toi, je voulais juste le prévenir. Et puis quand je suis allé le voir, il n'a rien nié. Il a avoué posément avoir passé la nuit avec toi, il a même dit qu'il adorerait recommencer. Sur le coup, j'ai pris ça comme une attaque, et je n'ai pas cherché à voir plus loin … **

Hermione soupira. Elle comprenait Harry. Mais elle lui en voulait quand même. Il n'avait pas à aller voir Drago comme ça. Ce n'était pas son rôle de meilleur ami. Mais allez faire comprendre ça à Harry Potter, le survivant …

-**Après coup j'ai réfléchi. Il était sincère. Il avait vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi. 'Mione … je crois que tu lui manques. Il est même passé chez toi pendant le week-end, il voulait de tes nouvelles … c'est Anna qui me l'a dit, c'est quand même une preuve qu'il s'intéresse, non ?**

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, lasse. Pourquoi elle ? Elle et Malefoy … c'était la blague du siècle.

-**Non, Harry, je ne veux pas y croire. Pour moi, cette période de ma vie est finie et bien finie. Le sujet est clos. N'insiste pas.**

Hermione passa encore quelques minutes à polémiquer avec Harry. Chacun avait ses arguments, et aucun n'était décidé à lâcher un pouce de terrain. Mais Hermione avait trop peur, trop de choses changeraient si elle décidait d'accorder sa confiance au Serpentard.

***

Quand il prit congé, Harry réfléchit longuement. Il pouvait tourner la page, et tout recommencerait comme avant, ou il pouvait aller voir Malefoy, et lui donner un coup de pouce. Il choisit la deuxième solution. Pour Hermione.

-**Potter, quelle bonne surprise ! Tu me laisse enfiler mon short et mes gants de boxe, je suis à toi dans une minute.** Railla Drago en découvrant le jeune homme sur le pas de sa porte.

-**Malefoy, de la boxe ? C'est moldu, d'où tu connais ça ?** S'étonna faussement Harry

-**Demande** **à Hermione.** Répondit simplement le blond. Simple, rapide, efficace.

Un silence pesant fit suite à cette réflexion, auquel Harry mit fin en bousculant Drago afin de rentrer chez lui. **Pas mal, cet appart**. Il se retourna vers Drago et vissa son regard émeraude dans le sien. **Si je suis là, c'est pour Hermione. **

-**Je t'écoute**, fit Drago, soudain sérieux.

-**Tu lui manque. Et elle te manque.**

-**Et ?**

-**Quoi « et » ? Maintenant, tu vas la voir et tu t'excuses**

-**C'est ça Potter, et « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». C'est un peu plus compliqué. Et elle ne veut pas de moi.**

-**Ca c'est ce qu'elle dit. Moi je te dis que tu lui manques.**

-**Pourquoi** **te croire toi plutôt qu'elle ?**

-**Parce que moi je n'ai rien à perdre … elle, elle a trop de choses à perdre pour oser parier sur toi. C'est à toi de la convaincre**. Harry fit un petit sourire en coin. **T'as eu l'air plutôt doué pour ça, jusqu'à présent.**

***

Drago, fort de sa discussion avec Harry, décida d'aller parler avec Hermione. Il savait qu'elle risquait de le repousser encore une fois, mais il voulait tenter le coup. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui explique qu'il se sentait terriblement mal depuis qu'elle ne riait plus avec lui, de lui.

En le voyant arriver, Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle ne voulait pas lui céder. Pour sa propre sécurité, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le laisse s'approcher, même si elle en mourait d'envie. Elle battit en retraite avant même qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et poussa la première porte qu'elle trouva, laissant un Drago vexé, énervé, et profondément frustré en plan dans le couloir.

_Ha non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça._

Drago rentra rapidement dans la pièce où Hermione avait disparu. Elle se cachait ou quoi ? Décidément, cette petite pièce peinte en blanc aurait vu beaucoup de leurs querelles !

-**Tu m'évites ?**

Hermione était dos à lui, le front posé contre le mur. Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix. Elle n'eut pas le courage de le regarder, encore moins de lui répondre, aussi se contenta-t-elle de secouer frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

Drago sourit presque malgré son énervement.

-**Alors regarde-moi !**

-**Je ne veux pas, Drago. Je veux rester seule, c'est tout ce que je veux. **Hermione serrait les poings. _Qu'il parte, mon Dieu, faites qu'il parte …_

-**Moi je ne veux pas que tu restes seule. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'éloignes autant. De quoi tu as peur ?**

Hermione releva brusquement les yeux vers lui

-**Je n'ai pas peur.** Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Drago, amusé, lui envoya une œillade significative et fit une adorable moue, comme un enfant qui hésite à croire un adulte, sans pour autant oser lui dire.

-**Alors pourquoi tu te caches ici ?**

-**Je te l'ai dit, Drago … je ne veux plus te voir.**


	28. XXVIII Regardemoi !

Bonjour Bonjour !  
on arrive à la fin, vous savez !  
snif, ça fait bizarre !  
pour ce chapitre, j'ai triché ! le début est "largement" inspiré d'un roman intitulé Le coeur en miettes  
(me demandez pas le nom de l'auteur, je ne l'ai pas sous la main, et ma mémoire est équivalente à celle d'un poisson rouge !)  
bonne lecture, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**CHAPITRE 28 – REGARDE-MOI !!**

_-__**Je te l'ai dit, Drago … je ne veux plus te voir.**_

-**Et** **tout ce que nous avons échangé, ça ne compte pas pour toi peut-être ? **demanda Drago, la voix lourde d'appréhension. Il s'avança vers elle.

Elle refusait toujours de le regarder. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle tremblait légèrement, adossée au mur de la petite pièce peinte en blanc. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de répondre.

Il était trop près d'elle, bien trop près. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, son parfum qu'elle aimait tant, et jusqu'à la chaleur douce qui émanait de sa peau. Elle se colla un peu plus au mur, tous ses membres tremblaient maintenant.

_Merlin, je vais m'évanouir. Recule, il faut que tu recules …_

-**Hermione … **dit-il de sa voix grave et douce, caressante.

Soudain, il l'attrapa par un bras pour qu'elle le regarde. Elle détourna la tête comme sous l'effet d'une gifle. Elle se sentait nue dans son petit tee-shirt à manches courtes, son contact sur sa peau lui donnait encore davantage de frissons.

Elle avait appris à interpréter ces frissons… Depuis le début, ce n'étaient pas des frissons de dégout, non, plutôt des frissons d'excitation … elle se sentait coupable, maintenant qu'elle avait compris ça.

-**Regarde-moi !**

Ses mains étaient à la fois douces et puissantes. Fortes. Elles la maintenaient debout, la serrant peut-être un peu fort, mais sans jamais lui faire mal.

-**Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dis moi « Drago, tout ça c'est de l'imagination, je ne suis pas intéressée, je ne l'ai jamais été » Allez, dis-le, et je te laisserai tranquille … c'est une promesse de Malefoy.**

Elle leva enfin la tête pour croiser son regard, incapable de parler. Elle se noya dans les océans couleur orage de l'homme qui se tenait si près d'elle. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle avait comme un énorme nœud dans la gorge, et un autre dans l'estomac…

Elle finit par former un seul mot silencieux, qu'il put lire sur ses lèvres :

Drago.

En moins d'une seconde elle fut dans ses bras. Il la serrait à l'étouffer, enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure rebelle, respirant son odeur si enivrante, répétant son nom à l'infini, comme pour se libérer d'un secret trop longtemps enfoui au fond de lui.

Elle leva la tête pour fixer à nouveau ses yeux désormais brillants de bonheur. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec toute la retenue dont il était capable étant donnée la vague de passion qui le submergeait au moment même. Elle gémit face à sa fougue mais se laissa faire de bon cœur. Son corps s'embrasait, elle perdait pied… il la colla encore plus étroitement contre lui, et transplana dans son appartement.

Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, toujours plus furieusement, toujours plus passionnément. Plus amoureusement ?

Drago détacha sa bouche de celle d'Hermione pour descendre lui mordiller le cou. Elle réagit en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant pour le coller encore plus contre elle.

Ils avaient transplané dans le salon. Hermione poussa son amant sur le canapé et monta à califourchon sur ses genoux.

-**Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer la dernière fois**, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Le beau blond eut un frisson d'excitation.

-**Mais faites, madame, faites donc !** Hermione eut un petit rire cristallin. Comme ce rire lui avait manqué … Puis délicatement, d'une lenteur presque criminelle, elle déboutonna la chemise du jeune homme. Drago, beaucoup moins patient, défit trois boutons du chemisier d'Hermione et arracha le reste. Elle lui sourit d'un air narquois, que le Serpentard se promit de lui ôter du visage.

Hermione ne quittait pas Drago des yeux. Elle parcourait son torse de ses doigts légers, dessinant ses muscles, insistant sur les endroits où sa peau tressaillait.

Drago se serait presque cru dans un rêve. La vision d'Hermione, en soutien-gorge au dessus de lui, les lèvres entrouvertes, ses mains papillonnant sur son ventre, son regard de braise vissé dans le sien lui fit perdre la tête. Il attrapa la nuque de la jeune femme pour la forcer à l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle ne se fit pas prier et ajouta au baiser de légers mouvements d'avant en arrière sur les genoux du Serpentard. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de bonheur.

Elle était à lui. Enfin. Complètement à lui, pas a Weasley, plus à Weasley. Rien qu'à lui.

-**Hermione, je …** Il s'interrompit sous un coup de hanche plus enthousiaste de la jeune femme qui lui mangeait les lèvres. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin, très Malfoyen.

-**Oui** **? Tu disais ?**

Drago luttait pour garder ses esprits.

-**Je ne crois pas être capable d'attendre plus longtemps… **souffla-t-il.

-**Oh**, fit-elle, feignant la surprise, **je vois …**

Elle se leva et ôta le reste de ses vêtements. Sensuellement, lentement, sans jamais détourner les yeux du regard de Drago. Elle ondulait légèrement les hanches et ses cheveux qui retombaient en cascades sauvages sur son buste ne la rendaient que plus désirable.

Une fois complètement nue, elle tourna le dos au Serpentard, et fit mine de se diriger vers la chambre. Drago bondit du canapé, l'attrapa par les hanches et la fit se retourner. Il ôta son pantalon pendant qu'elle le gratifiait d'un autre sourire narquois. Il la renversa sur le canapé et s'allongea de tout son long sur elle.

-**Où croyais-tu aller comme ça ?** Soupira-t-il en titillant l'intimité de la jeune femme avec ses doigts. Il attendit qu'elle décide de lui répondre pour glisser un doigt en elle, ce qui eut pour effet de l'empêcher de parler.

-**Tu ne dis plus rien ? **C'était son tour d'être narquois. Elle gémissait doucement, ondulant son bassin au rythme imposé par la main du jeune homme.

-**Je m'apprêtais à te répondre …** lâcha-t-elle en un soupir. Et elle saisit de ses mains la verge de Drago qui s'étouffa de surprise. **… Surpris ?** Sourit-elle.

-**Avec toi, toujours …** Il se laissa aller tandis qu'Hermione le guidait vers elle, puis reprit les commandes. Il plongea en elle comme si c'était la première fois. Et la dernière aussi. Et toutes les autres. Il ne savait plus trop. La seule chose qui était vraiment claire dans sa tête c'était Hermione, ses gémissements, son odeur, ses yeux … il imposa dès le début un rythme endiablé. Plus de langueur, la passion était de mise. Les deux amants se serraient mutuellement, Hermione griffait légèrement le dos de Drago. Elle mordit son épaule lorsque le plaisir devint trop fort tandis que lui passait ses deux bras sous la taille de sa belle et enfouissait sa tête au creux de son cou.

-**Merlin**, souffla-t-il

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit et elle l'embrassa passionnément. Ils se laissèrent rapidement atteindre par l'orgasme, qui, d'une rare intensité, les terrassa en un instant. Le souffle erratique, Drago voulut se retirer pour laisser Hermione récupérer mais elle l'en empêcha, resserrant ses jambes autour de son bassin, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

-**Non, reste comme ça, je t'en prie … **Haleta-t-elle. **Je suis trop bien …**

Drago sourit et l'embrassa délicatement.

-**A tes ordres Princesse…**

*******

Une fois rassasié l'un de l'autre et Hermione blottie tout contre le torse du Serpentard, ils purent tenter de mettre les choses au clair.

-**Que ressens-tu pour moi Drago ?**

-**Je … je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime, ce serait hypocrite, je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Mais tu es présente dans mon corps et dans mon esprit comme aucune autre ne l'a jamais été. J'espère pouvoir te dire un jour que je t'aime, Hermione …**

Silence. Hermione réfléchissait. Drago, anxieux, guettait une réaction quelconque, un mouvement sur son visage.

-**Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?**

-**Je t'ai dans la peau. Tu m'obsèdes, jour et nuit. **Devant le sourire victorieux du jeune homme elle ne put s'empêcher de lui tirer la langue. **Mais ça, tu le savais déjà**, murmura-t-elle, retrouvant tout son sérieux.

Elle lui caressa la joue et il ferma les yeux, soupirant de plaisir à ce contact. **Maintenant, est-ce que ces sentiments sont de l'amour, je n'en sais rien.** Avoua-t-elle doucement. **Pour tout te dire, je croyais aimer Ron, et voilà où j'en suis, alors tu vois …**

Drago lu l'incertitude au fonds des yeux d'Hermione. Cela lui était insupportable. Il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir. Plus jamais par sa faute. Il n'aurait déjà pas assez d'une vie pour racheter toutes ses erreurs et insultes de Poudlard, il ne s'agissait pas de rajouter de nouvelles inquiétudes à sa belle.

-**Je connais un très bon moyen pour vous faire quitter cette humeur morose, Miss Gryffondor…** susurra le Prince des Serpentards à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-**Mmh, et quel est-il je vous prie ?** Demanda Hermione, joueuse.

-**Je te montre.** Il lui mordilla l'oreille tandis qu'une de ses mains remontait le long de son ventre. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione répondait avec ferveur à ses baisers lorsqu'il s'écarta vivement, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-**Hé !** grogna-t-elle de protestation ! Puis en avisant le sourire de Drago, elle ajouta, plus pour elle-même que pour lui. **Typiquement Serpentard !**

Drago se leva du canapé et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Hermione entendit l'eau couler à flot. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme revint. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena délicatement jusqu'à la baignoire – ou plutôt la piscine, vu la taille. Il la déposa dans l'eau bien chaude, pleine de bulles colorées et se glissa dans l'eau juste derrière elle.

-**Comme dans un de mes rêves … **murmura Hermione.

Drago se troubla à cette remarque. Comme dans un de ses rêves à lui aussi. Se pourrait-il que …

-**Tiens, tu rêves de moi ?** demanda-t-il, narquois, afin de cacher son trouble. Il colla sa bouche contre son épaule et elle le sentit sourire tout contre elle lorsqu'elle répondit.

-**Ca m'arrive … à l'occasion.**

Les folies sont les seules choses qu'on ne regrette jamais.  
Oscar Wilde


	29. XXIX EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

Nous devrions garder la couleur de la vie, mais ne jamais nous souvenir des détails  
Oscar Wilde

Un jeune homme blond, assis à côté d'une jeune femme brune, se lève et réclame le silence. Autour de lui, les murmures s'arrêtent. Les convives cessent les bavardages avec leurs voisins, et tous les regards se tournent vers le couple. Le bonheur semble être au rendez-vous.

Le jeune homme se racle la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise, puis prend la parole

-**Bonsoir à tous, et merci d'être là, avec nous !**

-**Ouais, ça n'a pas toujours été facile !** crie un invité, ce qui déclenche le rire de tous.

-**Je le reconnais**, répond-il, amusé. **Et pourtant vous êtes tous là. Ce soir, je voudrais remercier en particulier les personnes qui m'ont aidé à accomplir la chose dont je suis le plus fier : conquérir cette femme. Il désigne Hermione, radieuse, et l'embrasse tendrement avant de poursuivre. Merci donc à Blaise, mon meilleur ami, qui a su supporter mes délires parfois alcoolisés, à Harry Potter, même si ça m'écorche la gorge, pour ses interventions en ma faveur, ce que personne n'aurait imaginé possible, à Pansy, qui m'a fourni un jour l'occasion rêvée de me rapprocher de cette déesse, à Ronald Weasley, qui a su nous pardonner et lui redonner complètement le sourire, à Lavande Brown qui a re-détourné notre rouquin de ma copine, à Anna Parter, pour avoir conquis et ramolli le cœur de notre survivant national qui a pu, de ce fait, bien mieux accepter ma relation avec sa meilleure amie, à Thibault pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous deux, et enfin à toi Hermione, mon amour, merci d'être ce que tu es, tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. **

Hermione s'approche encore plus de lui, si c'est possible, et l'enlace avec tout l'amour dont elle dispose. Elle irradie de bonheur. Elle l'embrasse passionnément sous les rires et les applaudissements de toute l'assemblée. Soudain, elle semble prendre conscience qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, qu'il y a les autres, là pour eux, pour fêter avec eux leur emménagement officiel, un peu plus d'un an après le début de leur relation.

Ils en auront mis du temps, à se chercher, se trouver, s'aimer, tout simplement.

Et si Oscar Wilde dit bien qu'il faudrait pouvoir oublier les détails de la vie pour en savourer la couleur, cette fois, nous le contredisons. Il n'y a rien de plus précieux que ces détails, ces menues choses, ces espoirs, ces tragédies, ces crises, ces larmes, ces rires, cette complicité. Toutes ces épreuves, ces détours, ces erreurs, nous rappellent combien le chemin jusqu'au bonheur est parfois long et difficile. Mais souvenons-nous qu'il en vaut toujours la peine.

Longtemps après, le couple danse toujours, enlacé. C'est le moment que choisit Drago pour lancer d'un coup de baguette une chanson qu'il avait préparée spécialement pour l'occasion.

-**Ecoute**, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione. **C'est un aveu.**

_Y'a des jours comme ça, on se demande pourquoi, pour qui on se bat  
Il y a des nuits fragiles, qui ne tiennent qu'à un fil, à un fil de soie_

_Comme un météore dans l'espace, c'est pas de s'y retrouver,  
De jouer sa vie à pile ou face, et de tomber du bon côté_

_Si je n't'avais pas tu sais…  
Si je n't'avais pas tu sais, va savoir où je serais, dans le brouillard où j'irais…  
J'en sais rien…_

_Si je ne t'avais pas tu sais, ma vie ne serait qu'un excès, et qu'est ce que j'en aurais fait ?  
J'en sais rien … j'en sais rien _

_Si je n'avais pas toujours avec moi ta main dans la mienne,  
Perdu dans ma nuit, que serait ma vie, sans la tienne ?_

_J'aurais peut-être été trop loin, j'aurais peut-être mal tourné,  
Comme un héros sans lendemain dans un polar de série B_

_Si je n't'avais pas tu sais …_

Hermione sourit et serre Drago fort contre elle, très fort, sans un mot. Elle se contente de lui faire passer tout l'amour qu'elle ressent pour lui par l'intermédiaire de cette étreinte. Et il n'a aucun problème pour tout ressentir, elle l'aime, il le sait.

L'amour est un sacrement qui doit être pris à genoux  
Oscar Wilde

***

Voici donc la fin de notre aventure à l'eau de rose !  
(ça dégouline tellement de romantisme, j'en suis encore toute engluée !!)  
Petit pincement au cœur …

Dans un avenir proche,  
Je pense continuer à écrire des Draymione, mais plutôt des One-Shoot pour l'instant, j'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas être capable de terminer cette fic' !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et pourquoi pas, ce que vous aimeriez lire la prochaine fois que je publierai ?!

A bientôt, sans doute.  
Marina

Ps : la chanson s'intitule sans grand étonnement « Si je ne t'avais pas » et c'est Fred Blondin qui la chante. (Oui, c'est vraiment un chanteur français ! et c'est mon préféré)

Ps 2 : merci à tous les reviewers anonymes, à qui je n'ai pas pu renvoyer de réponses ... !


End file.
